Por una cara bonita
by WandyPandy
Summary: Kara tenía una vida perfecta, con su trabajo perfecto, hasta que unos ojos verdes se cruzaron en su camino, y su mundo perfecto se convirtió en un coas.
1. Por una cara bonita

_**Hola amigos, les traigo otra historia en la que vengo trabajando desde hace un tiempo. No puedo prometer actualizar pronto ya que volvi a la rutina facultativa, pero intentaré hacerlo.**_  
_**Espero que les guste y desde ya cualquier sugerencia o comentario será bienvenido. Saludos!**_

Yo tenía la vida perfecta que había soñado por años desde que me vi forzada a vivir en la tierra cuando mi mundo se derrumbó por completo al estallar mi planeta teniendo solo trece años. La tierra había sido mi escape de Kriptón cuando mis padres me subieron a aquella nave mientras mi hogar se destruía, pero no partí sola de casa, yo tenía una misión, proteger a mi primo Kal-El de apeas un año, pero un asteroide choco con mi nave enviándome a la zona fantasma. Estuve sola, atrapada en mis pensamientos con la realidad congelada en ese espacio infinito por demasiado tiempo, hasta que un día finalmente, sin saber aún porque, mi nave salió de ese estado de hipersueño y llegue a la tierra. Pero para cuando eso pasó, habían transcurrido veinticuatro años, mi primo ya era un adulto y se había convertido en Superman al utilizar los poderes que el sol amarillo le daba a los kriptonianos. Yo acabe viviendo con una familia que me adopto como propia, me dio cariño y contención tratando por todos los medios de que me sintiera de nuevo en casa. Sin embargo yo ya no tenía una misión, la tierra no necesitaba a otro súper héroe, así que debí replantearme nuevos objetivos para mi vida. Finalmente y tras una transición algo turbulenta por mi adolescencia como humana, acabé estudiando periodismo con una beca completa para la Universidad de Ciudad Nacional, y tras graduarme con honores hice una maestría en economía y política internacional. Así que un día era una niña huérfana tratando de hacerse un lugar en este nuevo mundo, y al siguiente estaba entrando a trabajar como reportera para Catco Worldwide Media, una de las más prestigiosas cadenas de noticias del país.

Así que ahí estaba yo, con mis veintiséis años recién cumplidos, en mi trabajo perfecto, haciendo lo que amaba y para lo que era realmente buena sin tener que usar mis poderes, aunque no negaré que si los usaba de vez en cuando. ¿A dónde iba con todo esto?, ¡Ah! Si, al día en que mi vida perfecta se salió de curso totalmente por una cara bonita.

**¡Danvers!-** Escuche desde mi oficina como el jefe farfullaba mi nombre, yo estaba absorta redactando mi último gran reportaje así que esa voz carrasposa y atropellada me hizo saltar de mi silla provocando un contundente **-¡Demonios!-** que salió sin reparo de mi boca. Resople tratando de recuperar la serenidad fingiendo que aquel hombre no me sacaba aún de mis casillas, camine con paso firme y la mirada en alto hasta su oficina y abrí la puerta empujando mi falsa sonrisa por el umbral.

**Llevo media hora llamándote, ¿a caso estas sorda?-** despotrico al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas gruesas que enmarcaban su rostro regordete. - **Disculpe señor pero solo me ha llamado una vez y aquí me tiene**\- replique de inmediato ya sin fingir que aquel sujeto me agradaba. -**Tecnicismos**\- sonrió falsamente y volvió a sentarse en su silla- **tengo un trabajo especial para ti, supongo que debes saber que la fiesta principal del año se llevará a cabo mañana en nuestra querida ciudad, y se me ha ocurrido la brillante idea de cambiar la cobertura mediática que hacemos siempre de este evento, y tú eres la chica indicada para darle vida a esta nota.**

Mi rostro palideció de inmediato, mucho más de lo que era humanamente posible debido al ya blanco tono de mi piel, no podía creer que me estuviera pidiendo a mí, justamente a mí que fuera a cubrir semejante frivolidad. - **¿Es una broma señor?, esa no es ni por asomo mi área de especialidad**\- me apresure a argumentar antes que continuara la idea. – **Lo sé Danvers, por eso eres perfecta para hacerlo, tendrás un enfoque nuevo y totalmente fresco del evento, y no quiero que vayas como reportera, quiero que estés encubierta, que seas uno más de ellos para que puedas darme una visión más profunda del significado y la dinámica de la fiesta.**\- No podía estar hablando en serio pero parecía que así era, que iba a hacer yo en ese lugar rodeada de niños ricos. – **Señor con todo respeto, no conozco a esa gente, no sé nada de moda, tengo un televisor en casa que solo uso para ver clásicos de hace veinte años, como pretende que escriba sobre ellos si no se quienes son. Y por si fuera poco** – continué con mi verborragia- **yo no tengo nada que ponerme, ¡ni siquiera sabría que ponerme!.**

**Tengo todo calculado chica, aquí tienes la tarjeta del local más elegante que tenemos en la ciudad, ya hable con Rebecca y esta esperándote, compra lo que quieras, la compañía cubrirá los gastos. Y Danvers **– dijo finalmente con su sonrisa socarrona dando por terminada la discusión mientras me extendía una tarjeta con una dirección al dorso – **que sea un vestido bonito.**

Respiré profundo y me puse de pie quitándole de un manotazo el trozo de papel sin disimular mi molestia, -**como usted diga señor, pero le aviso que no me pondré un vestido provocativo ni en un millón de años.** – Gire sobre mis pies y azoté la puerta al salir haciendo alarde de todo el dramatismo que me fue posible en ese momento, mientras escuchaba la carcajada triunfante del calvo imbécil de mi jefe.

No importa cuánto me esforcé por parecer calmada en cuanto puse un pie en esa boutique para la clase privilegiada, mi evidente mal humor se hizo notar de inmediato y al parecer era demasiado evidente porque la pobre chica asignada para atenderme no dejaba de sudar frio y estrujar sus manos nerviosamente. Yo estaba descalza sobre una alfombra que costaba más que mi sueldo, mirando de refilón el espejo que me devolvía la grotesca vista del décimo cuarto conjunto que Rebecca me había traído. Sabía que ella moría de ganas de que escogiera algo, lo que fuera, y saliera rápido de esa tienda para jamás volver, y sabía también, que podía probarme cada prenda en los maniquís y seguiría teniendo la misma expresión de rechazo absoluto. Así que finalmente, y armándome de todo el valor que aún me quedaba en el cuerpo, deje librado al azar esa decisión tan difícil de tomar.

**¿Rebecca?**\- llame saliendo del probador con mis zapatos en la mano, la cartera en la otra y una sonrisa falsa- **¿Le traigo otro señorita Danvers?**\- exclamo la joven con desgana mientras ya no podía fingir paciencia alguna. –**No gracias, creo que ya vi suficientes.**\- resople colocándome los tacones – **di un número del uno al catorce**\- le solté así sin anestesia regodeándome ligeramente en la cara de total desconcierto de la vendedora- **¿ocho?**\- dijo con temor y en un tono casi inaudible que mi súper oído escucho a gritos. –**Perfecto, me llevo el traje azul**-

Rebecca sonrió, no supe si fue por alivio de ya no tener que lidiar conmigo, o por la enorme comisión que tendría por esa venta, pero cargo la cuenta a nombre de Catco y tan pronto como tuve la prenda perfectamente envuelta en mis manos, me desaparecí de allí deseando no tener que volver a poner un pie en ese lugar en lo que restara de mi kriptoniana vida.

Día viernes, mi día favorito de la semana, o lo había sido hasta ese momento, porque ese viernes que usualmente utilizaba para salir de fiesta con mi hermana Alex, sería destinado dolorosamente a participar de un evento que me resultaba tedioso cuando menos. A las cinco de la tarde y sin invitación previa, alguien llamo a mi puerta generándome una sensación de invasión perpetua a mi intimidad. Un joven de tez morena con demasiado blanqueador dental me sonrió despampanante desde el umbral y se aventuró a mi sala sin darme tiempo alguno de replicar.

**Tú debes ser Kara, eres todavía más bella en persona, tienes un cabello perfecto y ¡esa piel!, por dios querida, en cuanto termine contigo vas a desear haberme conocido antes.-** Me quede estupefacta, parada aun con el pomo de la puerta en mi mano mientras el muchacho habría sus maletines y comenzaba a sacar elementos que a simple vista parecían armas de destrucción masiva.

**Discúlpame, ¿pero quién eres tú?-** pregunte en busca de respuestas al tiempo que cerraba el portal tras de mí.

**¡Ay pero que grosero soy!, me llamo Alfredo Salvatore pero mis amigos me dicen Aly, y esta tarde seré tu estilista, así que necesito que me muestres tu fabuloso vestuario para saber cómo debo peinarte y maquillarte.** – Yo estaba estática, con los pies encallados al piso, el chico hablaba, pero mi cerebro parecía no registrar su incesante parloteo.- **Date prisa cariño, tengo menos de tres horas para hacerte lucir como una diosa antes que el auto pase por ti.**

No sé ni cómo paso, porque mi mente pareció haberse bloqueado por completo a todo el proceso creativo de Aly, solo sé que en un momento yo estaba tratando de no hacer explotar su cabeza con mi vista de calor solo para que cerrara la boca, y al siguiente los flashes me segaban la vista. Tenía el traje azul Francia perfectamente ceñido a mi cuerpo, como si hubiese sido hecho para mí, una camisa blanca sin mangas con delicados bolados al frente y un escote que dejaba poco a la imaginación, el pantalón hacía juego con un tapado que llegaba apenas por debajo de mis rodillas, entallado, sin mangas, con unos cuantos botones que nunca supe si debía prenderlos o solo eran un adorno. Los tacones eran considerablemente más altos de los que acostumbraba a utilizar, mi cabello estaba ligeramente recogido en una trenza hecha moño y el resto caía alborotado con los rizos a ambos lados de mi rostro, el maquillaje era suave y delicado, al menos Aly había tratado de conservar algo de mi personalidad, aunque aún así yo seguía con ganas de darme una patada.

En mis trece años como humana, jamás me había sacado tantas fotos como en ese minuto y medio sobre la alfombra rojo carmín, sentí que el cerebro se me escurría por los ojos debido a los destellos que lanzaban las cámaras incesantemente. Acto seguido, una escolta me acompaño a una mesa justo en el medio del salón, pero algo apartada sobre un costado. Estaba en la acción sin duda, pero lo suficientemente alejada como para pasar desapercibida, que era después de todo el plan principal. Y sin duda lo estaba llevando a las mil maravillas, es verdad que no tenía idea de cómo iba a encarar ese reportaje, pero al menos la comida era abundante como para mantener mi cerebro adormecido mientras escuchaba discursos aburridos, comentarios aduladores y criticas despiadadas. Yo no tenía idea de lo que era ese mundo, pero cualquiera de las personas sentadas a mi mesa podrían haber escrito la nota por mi si demasiado problema.

Once treinta de la noche, la gente ya había comido y bebido más de lo recomendable, las premiaciones ya habían sido entregadas, los discursos ya formaban parte del cumulo de cosas sin sentido que rodeaban a esos eventos, y las cámaras se habían apagado, o al menos eso es lo que yo pensaba desde mi silla apartada mientras veía a un idiota querer conquistar a la nueva joya del cine juvenil. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no note al musculoso estereotipo de galán que se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa conquistadora.

**¿Cómo es posible que la chica más linda del lugar este sola?-** exclamo tendiéndome una copa que no tuve el valor de rechazar, los hombres se me habían insinuado algunas veces, pero nunca de una manera tan poco sutil, y definitivamente nunca habían conseguido sacarme de mi elemento con tal facilidad. – **Gracias **– murmure tratando de no hacer contacto visual para que entendiera la indirecta y se marchara por donde había llegado.

**Me encantaría saber todo de ti porque creo que serás la madre de mis hijos**\- dijo sin dejar de sonreír al tiempo que retiraba la silla que estaba junto a mí y se sentaba inclinándose ligeramente para hablar a mi oído. Yo lo escuchaba pero no sabía que decía, estaba nerviosa como pocas veces en mi vida, no podía hacer un escándalo, y no podía bajo ninguna circunstancia llamar la atención. Como iba a hacer para sacármelo de encima de una manera sutil y respetuosa pero que no sintiera que le estaba dando alas a su ataque de macho alfa. Y justo cuando mi cara de pánico no podía ser más evidente, una mano fuerte pero delicada, fría como la misma nieve, tiro de mí con determinación haciendo que me levantara por inercia.

**Te encontré, llevo buscándote un buen rato**\- exclamo la morena haciéndome señas de que le siguiera la corriente.

**Solo descansaba los pies-** atine a responder con mi cara de absoluta incredulidad.

**Eso pensé-** volvió a sonreírme sin soltar mi mano y se dirigió al hombre que aún permanecía sentado y con cara de pocos amigos- **me temo que tendré que llevármela Will, la dama me debe un baile.**\- Le guiño un ojo en un gesto triunfante y me arrastro hasta el centro de la pista de baila haciéndome girar con habilidad bajo sus manos.

**Gracias por eso-** dije con timidez meciéndome con la melodía sin atreverme a mirar si el tal Will seguía detrás de nosotras.

**Ni lo menciones, parecías a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, y si te soy muy honesta, llevo toda la noche buscando una excusa para hablarte**\- la morena volvió a sonreír de manera hipnótica, y algo en mí se quebró, no lo supe en ese momento, pero esa sonrisa era un antes y un después en mi vida.

**¿Conmigo?, porque querrías hablar conmigo, hay cientos de personas más interesantes que yo en este lugar**\- pregunte sin dejar de bailar a su compas. –**Eso no es verdad, conozco a todos aquí, y te puedo asegurar que sus vidas son todas una copia barata unas de otras.**\- Se detuvo un momento y tomo dos copas de una bandeja que llevaba un camarero que paso ofreciendo bebidas a la multitud. –**Pero tú, eres un completo misterio, y si puedo decirte algo sin que te ofendas, eres sin duda la chica más interesante en este salón.**

**Gracias**\- exclame sin poder evitar el sonrojo en mis mejillas que ella noto de inmediato porque hizo una mueca adorable con su boca y acaricio mi mejilla sin reparo. –**Lo ves, eres la única aquí que se ruborizaría por un cumplido, eso me dice que no eres de frecuentar este tipo de círculos sociales, ¿o me equivoco?.**

**Tienes buen ojo, es verdad, estoy aquí por trabajo, pero si te soy honesta preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar del planeta**\- suspire- **esto es un favor especial para el idiota calvo de mi jefe**\- Ella volvió a reír, pero esta vez con evidente gracia en su cara, sus ojos centelleaban como mil cometas en la noche, eran de un verde profundo como un bosque selvático, su cola de caballo dejaba ver su largo y delgado cuello adornado por un lujoso collar de diamantes que se extendía hasta su blanco pecho. Llevaba varios pendientes en sus orejas, la boca delineada con un rojo escarlata que inducia a un trance profundo. El vestido del mismo color que sus labios apretaba su figura esbelta y se perdía por sus largas piernas hasta sus pies, dejando ver unos tacones altos a tono con su vestuario. Aun así, era varios centímetros más baja que yo, y esa diferencia de altura me daban un panorama inmejorable hacia su busto que no pude evitar mirar en más de una ocasión.

La perfecta y sensual extraña me acerco a ella con un gesto sutil de su mano libre sin dejar de bailar la pieza ahora lenta que empezaba a sonar. Había sido una noche lenta y aburrida, pero ahora tenía necesidad de quedarme, y una gran intriga por la mujer que ahora rosaba el lóbulo de mi oreja con su boca y me invitaba a seguirla hasta una mesa más alejada para poder conversar con mayor comodidad.

En algún momento, entrada la noche, Kara se olvidó de lo que había ido a hacer a ese lugar, tenía trabajo, pero eso ya no le importaba, estaba perdida y absorta por completo en la charla de la joven mujer a su lado. Habían bebido demasiado, Alex, su hermana, diría que lo suficiente, y todas sus inhibiciones habían caído al piso. Lena Luthor era una mujer fascinante en toda la expresión de la palabra, destilaba elegancia por cada poro de su piel, y si tenía algo que era aún superior a su belleza, asumiendo que eso era posible en algún universo paralelo, ese algo era su mente. Si le hubieran dicho de entrada que a esa gala acudiría la mente más brillante del siglo, ella hubiera ido a la dichosa fiesta sin chistar. Nunca la había visto en su vida, pero si había oído su nombre incontables veces, la joven era un prodigio, todo lo que tocaba se convertía en oro, había llegado a la ciudad escapando de la reputación de su familia, y buscando forjarse su propio nombre en el mundo empresarial.

No quería irse, de verdad quería seguir hablando con esa chica, así que cuando Lena le ofreció ir por una copa a su casa, ella no pudo más que asentir sin pensarlo siquiera. La siguió fuera del salón, caminaron sin prisa por las escaleras de mármol blanco y subieron a un lujoso auto en cuyo interior ya aguardaba su chofer personal. En todo el trayecto hasta la casa de la joven empresaria, Kara no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra, Lena hablaba y hablaba de su vida, de su familia, de su empresa con una soltura que le resultaba extraño en alguien que apenas conocía.

Al cabo de algunos largos minutos, arribaron a la explanada de un edificio que Kara no tardo en reconocer. Se trataba de L-Corp, la nueva sede de la compañía de la mujer que la acompañaba, al parecer no solo trabajaba allí, sino que además vivía en ese lugar. La reportera no tardo en preguntarse que se sentiría tener el mundo a sus pies, ser dueña del edificio inteligente más fascinante de la ciudad, saberse ama y señora de todo lo que la rodeaba y poder observar al resto desde lo más alto de su imperio. Porque su departamento era el último del edificio más alto de la ciudad, y ocupaba el piso completo que tenía balcones todo alrededor con ventanales que se extendían desde el piso al techo. Lena Luthor era la princesa de Ciudad Nacional, y aquella construcción era su torre de marfil.

**¿Qué quieres para beber?, pide lo que sea, tengo de todo**\- sonrió de medio lado con altanería moderada cruzando el enorme portal que separaba el ascensor privado del interior de su departamento y quitándose los tacones a su paso. –**Si te soy honesta, por muy acostumbrada que este a usarlos**\- dijo señalando el calzado que ahora estaba a un costado de la puerta- **nunca veo la hora de llagar a casa y poder quitármelos. Te sugiero que lo hagas también, este terciopelo es un regalo para la planta de los pies.**

Kara la miro con incredulidad, Lena era una mujer con la capacidad de intrigarla tanto que le hubiera llevado toda una vida llegar a descifrarla. Miro los ojos verdes de la mujer frente a ella que la incitaba a que tomara su consejo, y se quitó dubitativa sus tacones soltando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies ya adoloridos por la falta de costumbre. La morena noto el gesto de alivio que su invitada lanzo sin pensarlo en cuanto sus pies se relajaron sobre la suave alfombra que cubría el centro del lugar.

**¿Y bien?, no me has dicho que quieres para beber**\- volvió a increparla con su tono seguro y firme sin dejar de estudiar los gestos tímidos de la rubia. –**Lo que tu bebas estará bien**\- Kara no sabía bien porque había accedido a un trago después de la fiesta, y ahora estaba comenzando a arrepentirse, la cercanía de la joven Luthor era tan imponente e implacable que comenzaba a sentirse asustada y nerviosa sin saber aún porque.

Lena desapareció tras un arco que separaba su sala del resto de la casa, Kara la vio alejarse meciendo sus caderas en ese vestido rojo que le quedaba de muerte y no pudo evitar contener la respiración. Nunca había reparado de esa forma en otra mujer en lo que llevaba de sus jóvenes veintiséis años, de hecho, nunca había reparado en nadie de esa manera desde que tenía uso de razón. Algo tenía aquella mujer, algo que la hipnotizaba y la intrigaba a partes iguales, y no sabía si era solo una mera curiosidad o una implacable atracción.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la morena volvió con una botella de vino y dos copas en su mano libre, parecía tener siempre esa sonrisa generosa y provocativa clavada en su rostro perfecto. –**Usualmente bebería whiskey, pero creo que la velada amerita otra cosa**\- descorcho la botella con habilidad, sin duda llevaba mucha practica con eso y sirvió un poco en cada copa extendiéndole la suya a Kara que no sabía cómo hacer para no mirarla más de la cuenta.

La reportera que a esas alturas de la noche, y con todo el alcohol que tenía en sangre se había convertido en una autómata, no hizo más que acotar breves frases como respuesta o nexos ante la implacable verborragia de su anfitriona, quien simplemente no paraba de arrojar dato tras dato a su interlocutora buscando por todos los medios sorprenderla y mantenerla curiosa. Botella y media después, Kara sentía que cada uno de sus sentidos estaba idiotizado, comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras, nunca había bebido de esa forma, siempre pensó que el alcohol humano no le afectaba, pero quizás estaba bebiendo el alcohol equivocado, porque ese elixir rojo intenso la traía totalmente entregada a lo que le deparara la noche.

**Siento que no he parado de hablar y que apenas te he dejado responder-** acoto Lena poniéndole una pausa a su parloteo siendo alrededor de las tres de la mañana- **está bien**\- respondio Kara roja como el mismo vino añejo que seguían bebiendo- **no soy la persona más habladora del mundo, pero sin duda me gusta escucharte**\- sonrió apartando su copa vacía y viendo como de inmediato la morena se abalanzo para rellenarla nuevamente.- **En una noche normal, te escucharía hablar sin reparos hasta el amanecer, pero creo, y debo ser muy honesta, que ya no puedo seguir bebiendo esto**\- dijo con la copa nuevamente en su mano.

Lena disfruto del comentario con una mueca triunfante en su boca al tiempo que sus ojos se perdían en los labios enrojecidos de la mujer a su lado que se encontraba evidentemente ebria. –**No tienes que seguir bebiendo si no quieres**\- exclamo la morena apartando el recipiente de la mano de Kara para dejarlo sobre la mesa de cristal y acortar la distancia que mantenían entre ellas. La mano pálida y fría de Lena fue directo al rostro hirviendo de la reportera que recibió la caricia con evidente temor en sus ojos, pero mientras el tacto suave y delicado se abría paso por su rostro, relajo lentamente cada uno de sus sentidos y se permitió disfrutar de ese contacto no planeado. Los largos dedos de la morena contornearon sus labios con cuidado y no pudo evitar morder el suyo con deseo contenido.

Lena Luthor era una mujer acostumbrada a salirse con la suya a donde fuera que estuviera, y era casi imposible decirle que no. Todo en ella era ardiente, vertiginoso y sensual, invitaba a explorar de manera constate su cuerpo, a perderse en sus ojos, en su boca, o en el largo interminable de sus piernas que ahora asomaban misteriosamente por el tajo de su vestido. Kara suspiro entregada a todo lo que esa mujer le estaba provocando, y cuando menos lo esperaba, la boca ardiente de la empresaria estaba sobre la suya, abriéndose camino con su lengua serpentina entre los pliegues de sus labios. Las manos hábiles por costumbre fueron quitando los botones uno por uno de la camisa de la rubia hasta que la prenda quedo arrojada a un costado del sofá, olvidada sin preocupación alguna sobre la fina alfombra.

Lena se puso de pie y tomo la mano cálida de Kara tirando suavemente de ella para que la siguiera por unos largos pasillos hasta su habitación. La reportera avanzo con pasos torpes tras el aroma segador que esa mujer desprendía tras de sí. Esa no era la idea cuando la noche comenzaba, ella estaba en esa fiesta para escribir una nota fresca y reveladora, no para acabar enrollada entre las piernas de una de las personas más importantes de la ciudad. Pero ahí estaba, casi desnuda con el cuerpo de Lena Luthor sobre el suyo, ayudándole con su vestido, casi tirando de la prenda para despojarse de ella y sentir su piel sobre la suya.

**Yo nunca he hecho esto**\- exclamo la joven reportera sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se curvaba tras los besos apasionados que la morena dejaba a lo largo y ancho de su pecho. El jadeo incesante le hacía muy dificultoso poder hablar, y no sabía si era momento de huir como una rata, o dejar que todo pasara como la mujer a su lado tenía planeado. Sin duda Lena contaba con experiencia, y sin lugar a duda se habría llevado a más de una chica a casa a lo largo de sus alocados años de juventud, y eso hacía que Kara se sintiera cada vez más insegura con respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

**Lena espera un segundo**\- exclamo buscando una bocanada de aire que le permitiera hilar una frase completa. La morena se detuvo de inmediato sentándose a horcajadas sobre su regazo y tratando de normalizar su respiración para concentrarse en lo que la mujer bajo sus piernas estaba a punto de decir. –**No sé si esto sea buena idea, yo nunca estuve con una mujer, y tú sin duda estas más que acostumbrada a traer chicas a tu casa**\- Kara suspiro incorporándose para quedar frente a frente y hablar con el poco dejo de conciencia que aún le quedaba. – **Esto del sexo espontaneo, no es lo mío, no sé si estoy preparada o quiero acostarme contigo y luego hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Entiendes?**

Lena sonrió, y la reportera no entendió en ese momento porque lo hacía hasta que volvió a acariciar su mejilla y volvió a hablar después de un largo rato. –**Yo nunca dije que quería que esto sea algo de una noche Kara**\- la mirada de la mujer era sincera y penetrante, era imposible no perderse en esos ojos, y sin conocerla siquiera, la rubia pudo notar que no mentía. – **No soy una santa, es verdad, pero no traigo a cualquier persona a mi casa, y aunque no lo creas, no me acuesto con nadie en la primera cita. Pero contigo siento algo que no puedo contener, lo siento, pero cada fibra de mi ser me pide a gritos tenerte. No vas a creerme, pero no quiero que seas una más, y ya no lo eres a pesar de que apenas nos hemos conocido y no tenga idea de a dónde vamos a ir a parar con esto.**

Pero si le creía, en lo más profundo de su ser sabía que decía la verdad. Llámenlo sexto sentido, instinto, flechazo o amor a primera vista, pero Kara sabía que la morena era muy honesta en ese momento, y no necesito mucho más para dejar sus miedos de lado, atraer el rostro de la mujer contra el suyo para volver a perderse en sus labios.

El sexo por primera vez en su vida resultaba adictivo, sus anteriores parejas, y tampoco habían sido tantas, siempre le habían hecho sentir al acabar que eso era todo, una experiencia fácilmente olvidable y comparable en lo placentero con un buen libro y un baño caliente. ¿Relajante? Si, ¿trascendente? Ni por asomo. Pero Lena le había mostrado durante las siguientes horas, un mundo de sensaciones que no conocía y que se estaba perdiendo en manos inútiles y descuidadas de amantes que rápidamente pasaban a la historia.

Jamás imagino que podía sentir tanto con solo un beso o una caricia, pero cuando la boca de Lena Luthor comenzó a recorrer los pliegues ocultos de su cuerpo, no pudo más que retorcerse de placer. Alguien debió de darle un manual a esa mujer porque no encontraba otra explicación de cómo había conseguido arrancar tantos gemidos de su boca. Kara sintio como la piel blanca como la leche le quemaba entre sus manos inexpertas, pero no tuvo reparos en recorrerla con cuidado y con ansias de descubrimiento. Quería hacerla sentir aunque sea un vestigio de lo que ella estaba sintiendo, ¿pero cómo?, cuantas manos con infinita experiencia superior a la suya habrían recorrido los kilómetros de belleza de la joven Luthor. Y sin embargo, ante cada embestida de sus labios, Lena se las ingeniaba para darle ánimos y hacerla sentir la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra.

Los primeros rayos de sol ya golpeaban los enormes ventanales cuando el último grito de Kara se ahogó en los besos de la morena que recostó por fin su cuerpo sudado sobre el suyo, y descanso su mejilla sobre el pecho firme de la kriptoniana escuchando el latir de su corazón tan acelerado como una locomotora a vapor. Lena sonrió de satisfacción al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de la otra mujer dejando delicadas caricias a su paso. Kara permaneció estática, con los ojos apretados sin poder creerse lo que acababa de vivir, como una noche más de trabajo se había convertido en la experiencia más trascendente de su vida adulta. Enredo con cuidado sus dedos en la larga cabellera negra desparramada sobre la espalda que se perdía bajo las sábanas y sonrió volviendo a apretar los ojos al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro al aire.

**¿Te encuentras bien?**\- pregunto con su voz quebrada por el alcohol y el cansancio al tiempo que levantaba ligeramente su rostro para poder observarla. -**Estoy... rara**\- le dijo la reportera con una mueca entre agotada y dichosa en su boca aún del color del vino. **-¿Rara porque?, ¿No estas cómoda conmigo?**\- se incorporó sobre sus antebrazos para que su rostro quedara pegado al de Kara y no perderse una sola mueca de la mujer bajo su cuerpo. Se la notaba preocupada y algo en la profundidad de sus ojos le dijo que estaba asustada o triste, un punto justo en medio, en ese momento Kara entendió que no todo en la vida de Lena había color de rosas.

**No, en absoluto Lena**\- exclamo sonriendo y levantando su mano con la poca energía que le quedaba aún en el cuerpo para acariciar con dulzura la mejilla pálida de la empresaria. – **Me siento mejor que nunca en mi vida, pero esa sensación me asusta un poco. Jamás estuve con una chica, o con alguien como tú.**

**¿Alguien como yo?, ¿te refieres a mi estatus social o a mi apellido?**\- pregunto curiosa sin dejar de mirarla y algo asustada por la posible respuesta. Había sido apartada por esos motivos durante toda su vida, y quienes se acercaban a ella, era por conveniencia.

**Quizás un poco de ambas, yo no soy la chica de la fiesta Lena, tengo una vida sencilla y normal y algo me dice que si no hubiese tenido que ir a ese evento en contra de mi voluntad, jamás habrías volteado a verme.** – Kara parecía segura de lo que estaba diciendo y al mismo tiempo ligeramente triste cuando comenzó a notar que sus mundos no eran compatibles, y que indefectiblemente aquella magnifica experiencia no sería algo que trascendiera más allá de esa noche.

**Te equivocas Kara, te vería en cualquier lugar en el que estuviéramos juntas. Quizás no lo sepas, pero tienes un brillo que resplandece por encima de cualquier persona que conozca. ¿Cómo crees que te vi en medio de cientos de personas?-** le preguntó sonriendo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible a medida que desnudaba sus pensamientos. – **Te vi ni bien llegaste a tu mesa, lucias perdida, desconcertada, tímida. Totalmente ajena al mundo que te rodeaba, inconsciente de tu belleza, y de todo lo que eres capaz de generarle a alguien que sea capaz de observarte de verdad. **– Otra vez las palabras de Lena se clavaban hondo en su cabeza sin encontrarle replica alguna, como refutar aquello que decía la morena, si en cuanto ella misma poso sus ojos sobre ese rostro angelical quedo totalmente hipnotizada por él. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Lena Luthor era en verdad sincera con ella, y si sentía ese algo extraño que estaba pasando en esa habitación, algo que no tenía nombre pero que se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia. Una química incesante, esas extrañas conexiones que pasan pocas veces en la vida a algunos afortunados que en el fondo jamás llegan a saber que lo son. Y quizás era posible que ella estuviera siendo parte de ese proceso, quizás había conocido a ese alguien que deja huellas tan hondas de las que jamás se puede salir.

De pronto Kara sintió que las palabras en ese momento estaban de mas, entendía lo que la morena decía, porque algo en su interior sentía lo mismo. Así que jalo de su brazo con cuidado para que volviera a caer sobre su cuerpo retomando el lugar que había abandonado y que tan perfectamente encajaba en su piel. Lena estiro su brazo y tomo un pequeño control remoto de arriba de la mesa de noche y apretó un botón amarillo con sus delgados dedos. Acto seguido, unas cortinas de algún material sintético cayeron silenciosas cubriendo los ventanales para evitar que la luz siguiera entrando a la habitación. El lugar se cubrió en penumbras, pero Kara aún podía ver los serpentinos ojos de la morena observarla en la oscuridad. Habría pasado todo ese amanecer observando ese destello de luz, pero había sido un día interminable, el cuerpo le latía en todas sus extremidades y de pronto pareció como si todo el alcohol que había bebido volviera a tomar parte en cada uno de sus sentidos. Finalmente se acurruco entre las curvas vertiginosas del cuerpo de Lena que no abandonaba su cintura, y se dejó caer en el mar profundo de sus sueños que la llevaron a dormir como pocas veces en su vida.


	2. El comienzo del desastre

En un mundo ideal, yo sería la heroína de la historia, les diría ahora que esa mañana desperté sintiendo que mi corazón al fin estaba completo, y que mi vida por primera vez tenía sentido ya que me encontraba enredada entre los brazos de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo. Desearía decirles que me quedé allí el resto de mi vida y que fuimos felices para siempre. Pero si lo hiciera, no habría historia que contar. Por lo tanto esa mañana dicto mucho de ser perfecta.

En cuanto abrí los ojos junto al cuerpo desnudo de Lena Luthor, tuve dos sensaciones muy difíciles de afrontar. La primera, y quizás era el motivo por el que mis pensamientos no eran de lo más sensatos, era sin duda la horrible resaca que me invadía los sentidos. Así que esto era lo que sentía Alex cada sábado cuando volvíamos de fiesta, ¿cómo diablos hacía para tolerarlo?, no volvería a beber en lo que restara de mi kriptoniana vida. Los parpados me pesaban como si se encontraran atados al resto de mi cara que parecía entumecida. El golpeteo incesante en el interior de mi cráneo no se comparaba con ninguna otra sensación que hubiese experimentado jamás. En ese momento entendí por primera vez lo afortunada que era de ser de otro planeta, ser humana y lidiar con eso era un asco.

Y la segunda sensación, y debo decir que ahora me da más vergüenza de admitirlo, fue el pánico que sentí por lo que había hecho. Simplemente no pude manejar todo aquello. Estaba en la cama con una mujer, una mujer que acababa de conocer. La misma mujer que era prácticamente dueña de la ciudad, que pertenecía a la familia que había intentado matar a mi primo Kal-El durante buena parte su vida. Una mujer que no sabía quién era yo, ni mi vida como humana, ni mi historia como alienígena. Y en ese momento sentí que mi estabilidad pendía de un hilo, uno invisible y con aroma de mujer. Podía ver mi trabajo perfecto apartado por completo, como me convertiría en una presa del conocido villano Lex Luthor, casualmente, el hermano de la mujer que dormía plácidamente a mi lado. No supe el porqué esa marejada de pensamientos negativos me invadió, sólo sé que hice lo único que se me vino a la cabeza en ese momento, hui como rata de allí.

Recogí mi ropa desperdigada por todo el departamento haciendo el menor ruido que me fue posible, acomodé mi maquillaje corrido lo mejor que pude, y salí de puntillas por la puerta principal. Me coloque los tacones mientras hacía un descenso eterno por el ascensor del edificio al tiempo que sentía mi estómago dar vueltas sin control alguno. En cuanto puse un pie en el vestíbulo, la luz entrando por la puerta principal me dejo totalmente enceguecida. Apreté los ojos intentando no sucumbir ante el brillo del astro mayor, y camine lentamente por el alfombrado hasta que la brisa veraniega de una mañana esplendida me despeino los rulos un poco más, devolviéndome la sensación de alivio. Tome un taxi en la puerta del edificio ignorando el mundo a mí alrededor, dejando que lentamente mi cabeza se acomodara ante tal irrupción de pensamientos, y en el momento menos pensado, ya me encontraba en casa. Mi gato Cometa me busco de inmediato en cuanto me deje caer en el sofá de la sala, me había extrañado al parecer, o quizás tenía algo que ver con su plato vacio en el centro de la cocina.

**-Eres un interesado- **le susurre mientras acariciaba su cabeza blanca y escuchaba su ronroneo incesante como pidiendo que me apresurara en mi labor de alimentarlo. En cuanto su plato estuvo lleno, el traidor me dio la espalda y no supe nada de él por el resto de la mañana. Tampoco es que hubiera estado muy despierta como para prestarle atención a la bola de pelos, ya que en cuanto salí de darme un necesario baño, caí fulminada en mi adorada cama. Desperté con el sol metiéndose tras mi ventana y la puerta principal que se abría despreocupadamente. **-¿Estas viva?-** susurró Alex tendiéndose a mi lado mientras rascaba mi cabeza con el cabello aún algo húmedo. **–Por favor no grites- **refunfuñe haciéndome una bolita a su lado para que continuara con los mimos que tanto me gustaban. **–Apenas si he hablado Kara- **sonrió como buena hermana mayor intuyendo lo que ocurría conmigo.** -¿Del uno al diez, que tan intensa fue tu noche?-** cuestiono sin abandonar ese gesto divertido en su boca. **– Doce- **exclame llevándome las manos a la cabeza **– ¿esta mierda cuánto dura?**

**-Oh Kara, tu primera resaca- ** exclamo haciendo pantomimas de hermana orgullosa mientras me hacia cosquillas para que dejara mi estado vegetativo de lado.** -¿Qué te has metido?-**

**-Todo venía de mil maravillas hasta que ese maldito vino toco mi lengua- **dije sentándome al fin en la cama al tiempo que trataba de desperezarme y el ruido de mi estomago hambriento comenzó a inundar el departamento. Para mi suerte, Alex era la mejor persona del planeta, y pronto el aroma de las bolsas que había arrastrado hasta mi hogar comenzaron a desprender un aroma que disparó un gatillo en mi cerebro haciéndome babear por completo.

Esa noche nos quedamos mirando películas hasta tarde, y como cada fin de semana dormimos hasta el medio día del domingo. Había obviado los detalles de mi noche escandalosa para evitar que mi hermana se pusiera en modo detective conmigo, y simplemente me limite a contarle que había bebido de más en la dichosa fiesta, y que había conocido a alguien cuyo nombre no recordaba. Pero si lo hacía, el nombre de Lena Luthor rondaba mi cabeza sin cesar una y otra vez dificultándome aún más redactar la nota que se me había encargado. Finalmente, y sin estar muy orgullosa de lo que había escrito, mande a redacción todo lo que logre articular con tantísimo esfuerzo, y procure que mi vida volviera a su cauce normal.

Ese lunes tenía una entrevista con el dueño de una nueva empresa que estaba surgiendo en la ciudad, y necesitaba mi cabeza totalmente enfocada en ello. Pero la vida tenía otros planes, ya que en cuanto puse un pie en la oficina Winn se acerco a mí con una sonrisa divertida y acusadora y me llevo prácticamente a rastras hasta la oficina arrojando el periódico frente a mis narices. **–Quizás nadie note que eres tú porque evidentemente nadie te cree capaz de vestir así, no llevas tus gafas y jamás te sueltas el cabello de esa forma. Pero o esta de aquí eres tú, o tienes un doble idéntico que sale con Lena Luthor- **Me quede pasmada, ahí estaba yo, en primera plana de nuestro periódico, bailando lento con la morena que me apretaba contra su cuerpo. La imagen titulaba "La nueva conquista de Lena Luthor", volteé la página con temor jurando y perjurándome a mi misma que ya no quedaban periodistas cuando eso pasó, pero si estaban, y allí había otra fotografía de la morena tomando mi mano a la salida de la fiesta, y otra solo mía subiendo a su auto. Y justo cuando pensé que no podía ser peor, una cuarta foto de mi persona saliendo de su edificio la mañana siguiente.

**-¿Estás bien Kara?- **pregunto el muchacho viendo como su amiga palidecía hasta casi igualarse con el color de las paredes a su alrededor. El sudor frio comenzó a recorrerle la espalda como un puñal helado haciéndola tiritar. Un desliz había tenido en su vida, solo uno, y estaba publicado en primera plana del periódico de Catco, y quien sabe en cuantos lugares más. La joven reportera sintió que su mundo se acababa, todos sabrían que era ella, Lena la odiaría en cuanto supiera que solo estaba en esa fiesta para levantar chismes. Su reputación se vendría abajo en cuanto su ética profesional fuera cuestionada por dormir con una Luthor mientras se suponía que estaba trabajando de incognito, su jefe la mataría en cuanto se enterara de todo eso. Tendría que volver a vivir con su madre y acabaría rellenando osos de felpa en alguna fábrica.

Kara comenzó a hiperventilar mientras Winn la abanicaba con el periódico, el teléfono sonó y apenas si tuvo el valor de levantarlo, ese era sin duda el comienzo del fin. **–Danvers sabía que eras la indicada, la nota ha sido perfecta- ** exclamo su jefe al otro lado de la bocina llenándola de desconcierto ** –pero se te escapó el detalle de la nueva pareja de Lena Luthor, por suerte Mc Cain y su cámara seguían allí- **maldito pelirrojo, pensó Kara sintiendo que quizás su disfraz de persona adinerada había logrado engañar a todos excepto a su mejor amigo. Y justo cuando comenzaba a respirar con alivio, llegó la frase ganadora del día **–quiero que averigües quien es esa chica Danvers, necesitamos la exclusiva antes que el Planet nos gane o tu y yo acabaremos siendo la cena de la señora Grant- **y otra vez la joven sintió que volvía al lodo.

¿En qué momento un simple y estúpido reportaje encubierto se había convertido en aquel desastre?, se cuestiono Kara girando en su silla para perder la vista en la imagen de la ciudad hirviendo tras su ventana. Sólo tenía que entrar, conversar algunas banalidades con las estrellas, y salir. Pero no, ella tenía que enrollarse con la persona más importante de la ciudad, y ahora debía encontrar la forma de zafarse de semejante problema.

**-Enciende el televisor- **exclamo Winn entrando a su oficina por segunda vez en la mañana ** – No estoy de humor para cotilleos- **bufo con el cejo fruncido masajeando su cien con ambas manos. **–Créeme, te incumbe y mucho- ** sonrió el muchacho pareciendo disfrutar de toda aquella situación tan desafortunada. Kara tomo el control que se encontraba en el cajón de su escritorio, encendió el aparato, y allí estaba esa cabellera negra azabache mirando directamente a la cámara, con un delicado vestido negro dibujando su perfecta figura y una sonrisa resplandeciente que no lograba borrar de su cabeza.

**-Señorita Luthor, qué puede decirnos de la dama con quien se la vio salir de la Fiesta Astral el pasado viernes- **cuestiono una periodista bajita de aspecto algo chistoso mientras extendía su micrófono haciéndose lugar entre la multitud que rodeaba a la empresaria. **–No tengo mucho para decirles en realidad, solo puedo comentarles que es una persona muy especial para mí, y que espero tener noticias suyas muy pronto- **contesto inmutable mientras jugueteaba con una pieza delicada de joyería que llevaba colgada a su cuello. En cuanto Kara noto aquel detalle, no tardo en darse cuenta que la cadena que Lena Luthor llevaba, era idéntica a la que su madre le había obsequiado aquel fatídico día cuando salió de Kripton.

Instintivamente, la rubia se llevo la mano a su escote buscando con sus dedos aquella piedra azul, como hacía cada vez que se encontraba nerviosa por algún evento. Y fue justo ese el preciso instante en el que noto que le faltaba algo, faltaba la cadena de su madre, y estaba allí, en la pantalla frente a su rostro, elegantemente colgada del cuello de Lena Luthor.

Respiró profundo tratando de recobrar algo de cordura, pensando en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, porque podía perder su trabajo y su reputación, pero de ninguna manera iba a perder el único recuerdo que tenía de su madre. Levanto el tubo del teléfono y marco el número de L-Corp, en un par de segundos una vocecita algo chillona contesto del otro lado pidiendo referencias. **– Buenos días, necesito hablar urgente con la señorita Luthor- **balbuceo a este lado de la línea **– ¿Por qué asunto se comunica?- ** pregunto la mujer siguiendo al pie de la letra el protocolo de secretaría **– Solo dígale que Kara la busca, ella sabe quien soy.- ** Nunca se había sentido tan asustada como en esos quince segundo que la música de espera sonaba en su oído. ¿Y si Lena ya no quería saber nada de ella?, ¿y si había perdido el colgante de su madre para siempre?. Pero pronto su marejada de pensamientos se detuvo al oír la voz suave pero segura de la empresaria al otro lado del auricular.

**-Kara, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardarías en comunicarte conmigo- ** exclamo triunfante la morena como si su plan hubiera sido ejecutado a la perfección **– saliste tan de prisa el otro día que no me diste tiempo de despedirme.- **

**Lo siento Lena, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer y no quise despertarte- **mintió descaradamente tratando de parecer más segura de lo que en realidad era. **– Apuesto que si- ** contesto la morena algo desafiante, **-supongo que llamas porque quieres recuperar tu collar-**

**-Desesperadamente- **respondió la reportera escuetamente sin parar de mover sus piernas con nerviosismo. **– Lo sospeche, te lo pondré fácil, cena en mi casa hoy a las siete y recuperas tus pertenencias. Ten un buen día- ** y colgó dejando a Kara con una sensación de desconcierto total. Ahora tenía una cita con Lena Luthor en su departamento, ¿Cómo es que eso había pasado?. Aquella mujer tenía una facilidad asombrosa para poner su mundo de cabeza en un parpadeo.

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, el día había transcurrido tan lentamente que le dolía cada segundo que su reloj marcaba, no tenía idea de cómo seguir con todo eso. Si llegaba como la chica de la fiesta, habría cien reporteros en la puerta del edificio para cuando saliera. Si lo hacía como Kara Danvers, no tendría más remedio que decirle a Lena toda la verdad sobre ella, o bueno, una parte de la verdad, porque tampoco podía llegar y decir "hola vengo de otro planeta y soy prima de Superman", se oiría como toda una lunática. Sin embargo el tiempo transcurría, y se le agotaban las excusas, y más aún las ideas, hasta que finalmente solo tomo su bolso y salió del departamento exactamente igual de cómo había llegado del trabajo. Vería si la señorita Luthor aun insistía en salir con ella si se presentaba tal cual era.

Rápidamente los pasos la llevaron a la recepción del edificio de la morena, no recordaba que hubiese un guardia, o quizás estaba tan apurada por escapar de allí que no lo había notado. El sujeto le pidió sus datos e inmediatamente la escolto hasta el ascensor privado de la dueña, alegando que esta la estaba aguardando. En cuanto se encontró frente a frente con la puerta de un blanco impoluto en el pen house del edificio, toda la determinación que la había llevado hasta allí se esfumo como por arte de magia. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y salir huyendo del lugar una vez más, pero la puerta se abrió, una relajada Lena la recibió con su enorme sonrisa haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar.

**-Ahora entiendo todo- ** exclamo la empresaria observando a Kara de arriba abajo **– ¿ahora entiendes porque me fui verdad?, estas decepcionada y lo entiendo. Solo vine por el collar de mi madre y luego te dejare en paz- **se apresuro a decir sin levantar su mirada del suelo. Lena sonrió divertida, como si todo aquello le causara gracia, aunque su mirada reflejaba ternura para con la mujer que se encontraba frente a ella. **–Lucias hermosa la noche que nos conocimos, pero me gustas mucho mas así, al natural-** acoto mientras se acercaba despacio a la rubia para hacer que la mirara con un gesto delicado de su mano que la obligo a levantar la barbilla **–en cuanto desperté me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido, estaba tan preocupada por impresionarte que no te pregunte tu apellido, ni donde trabajabas, o tu número de teléfono, solo hablamos de mi- **volvió a dibujar una sonrisa dulce en sus delicados labios al tiempo que acariciaba el rostro de Kara con la yema de sus dedos, **-hoy hablaremos de ti.-**

**-No entiendo por qué haces esto Lena- **se aparto ligeramente con temor a ser el objeto de diversión de una niña rica que en cuanto se aburriera de lo novedoso, cambiaria a su siguiente juguete de turno. **–Te lo dije la otra noche, me gustas Kara, y no por como luces, aunque no negare que me encanta como luces. Pero me gustas porque eres diferente a todo lo que jamás conocí, y llámame loca si quieres, pero algo me ata a ti desde el instante en que te vi. No he podido parar de pensarte ni un segundo en estos días, rompiéndome la cabeza para ver cómo hacer para dar contigo- ** se quito el colgante que llevaba para ponérselo en la mano a la reportera que temblaba anclada al piso de la sala. **– Puedes irte si quieres, pero me muero porque te quedes a cenar conmigo y me cuentes todo de ti.-** Definitivamente esa mujer sabia dar discursos, Kara movió sus gafas mientras articulaba una sonrisa tímida y asintió con la cabeza para luego seguir a la morena hasta el balcón perfectamente adornado para la ocasión.

**-No sabía que te gusta comer, así que le pedí al chef que hiciera varios platos para que puedas elegir- **se apresuro a decir la morena tomando asiento frente a Kara mientras le extendía una carta digna del mejor restorán de la ciudad para que escogiera su menú.

**-No tenías que hacer todo esto- **sonrió sintiéndose halagada y abrumada al mismo tiempo **-No tenias como saberlo, pero solo como futuras referencias, y a riesgo de asustarte, debo decir que tengo un apetito voraz, las personas subestiman lo que soy capaz de comer y no han creado en el universo un plato que rechace- **Lena rio divertida al escucharla, apretó un botón de lo que parecía un intercomunicador, y pidió que trajeran todos los platos que habían preparado, la cena se convertiría en un bufet para dos personas.

En las horas que pasaron mientras degustaban las delicias del chef, Lena se encargo de hacerle un interrogatorio completo a su invitada. No porque quisiera referencias de la persona con la que se estaba involucrando, sino que la curiosidad que la rubia le generaba, era la sensación más poderosa que la hubiese embargado jamás. La enternecía su mirada tímida, su sencillez al hablar, la forma en la que devoraba plato tras plato sin preocupación alguna. Estaba acostumbrada a salir con mujeres que no pasaban de una ensalada, pero Kara no tenía complejos con su figura, ni con su apetito. A simple vista parecía sería, nerd en exceso, y algo mojigata por su forma de vestir. Pero en cuanto llegabas a conocerla, aunque solo fuera un poco, podías notar que nada de eso era verdad. La rubia era muy divertida, tenía mil historias para contar, amaba el cine de los noventa, las empanadas chinas y las camisas clásicas.

Kara por su parte, trato de ser la persona normal que siempre se había esforzado por ser desde que puso un pie en ese planeta. Le conto de su familia adoptiva, de sus días en la escuela, de lo difícil que había resultado conseguir el trabajo que anhelaba, y de lo mucho que significaba su profesión. Hablo de su único amigo, el joven Winn Schott, que había estado enamorado de ella por largos años, pero que el tiempo los llevo a ser prácticamente hermanos. Kara, a pesar de ser una chica bella, inteligente y carismática, nunca había sido la persona más sociable de mundo, por lo que la amistad de Winn era su más grande tesoro. Encajar no se le había tornado fácil, las personas la encontraban demasiada extraña, pero por algún motivo que no lograba descifrar, Lena Luthor la miraba como si hubiese encontrado a la reencarnación de Afrodita. Una extraña mezcla entre maravillada, intrigada y terriblemente deseosa, porque las pocas veces que había apartado sus ojos de los suyos, la había encontrado mordiéndose el labio de manera provocativa y sensual. Todo su cuerpo se sentía lujurioso de solo verla moverse tan sutilmente como un felino al asecho de su presa. Ella era la presa, y comenzaba a sentirse orgullosa de serlo.

**-¿Llevabas lentes de contacto?, me refiero a la otra noche- **pregunto la morena después de un largo silencio mientras descorchaba una segunda botella de vino y trataba de alivianar la conversación tras notar que su invitada se había quedado pensativa después de hablar de sus padres biológicos y de una trágica muerte en auto cuando tenía trece años, historia que repetía de memoria desde que su padre adoptivo se la había dictado ni bien llego a vivir con los Danvers.

**-Sí, tuve que usarlos, era una ocasión especial y mi trabajo demandaba que me camuflara, llamarían mucho la atención mis gafas-** respondió luego de una breve pausa mientras medía sus palabras con detenimiento y enarcaba una sonrisa un poco falsa. **-¿Y porque no los usas todo el tiempo?-** ¿Cómo le explicaba a esa mujer que su vista era fantástica, que usaba esas gafas para mantener a raya alguno de sus poderes, que le había prometido a su difunto padre adoptivo Jeremiah Danvers que jamás se las quitaría. **–Es que son más cómodas, no me gusta la sensación de un objeto extraño en mi retina- **sonrió, aunque poco convencida de lo que estaba diciendo. Lena la observo atenta, inspeccionando cada una de sus facciones, analizando cada uno de sus gestos. Estaba deslumbrada con la reportera, pero algo en ella no terminaba de encajar en su fría mente demasiado ágil para su desgracia.

**-Creo que debería irme a casa, trabajo temprano y todavía debo buscar una mentira potable para mi jefe- **volvió a hablar la kriptoniana recordando el enorme lio en el que estaba metida y notando el escrutinio que su anfitriona hacía de ella. **–¿No has pensado ni por un minuto decirle la verdad?- **la cuestiono Lena llevándose la copa de vino a sus labios y bebiendo un ligero sorbo. ** –Bajo ningún punto de vista, si digo la verdad asumirán que tú y yo tenemos una relación, y explotaran mi imagen para vender revistas. Mi credibilidad quedará arruinada, al igual que mi carrera, y perderá mi vida privada. No que haya mucho que perder en ese campo, pero de todas formas no sé si me agradaría la idea de tener una cámara tras mis pasos a donde sea que vaya-** se apresuro a contestar comenzando a hiperventilar de solo pensar en esa simple idea. **–¿Sería tan malo?- **cuestiono la morena.

** -¿Perder mi empleo?- **retruco la reportera de manera irónica encogiendo el entrecejo. **–Me refiero a que sepan que estamos juntas- **volvió a sonreír la empresaria, y a Kara comenzaron a atorársele las palabras en la garganta. Ese gesto de la morena en tan solo un par de días había conseguido aflojarle las piernas y desestabilizar todos sus sentidos. ¿A caso sería tan malo ser pareja de Lena Luthor?, ¿o simplemente lo malo sería que todo el mundo lo supiera?. **–Pero no lo somos- **argumento agachando la mirada sin saber que mas decir al respecto.

**-Aún-** contesto la empresaria con un brillo en sus ojos que no podía contener. De inmediato las mejillas de Kara comenzaron a enrojecer, y se supo perdida antes los encantos de esa mujer. Si bajaba la guardia como la última vez, terminaría total y perdidamente enamorada de la joven Luthor, y no estaba segura de cómo haría para manejar esa situación si es que llegaba a pasar.

Lena se puso de pie abandonando la comodidad de su asiento aterciopelado y camino hasta posicionarse al lado de la rubia, se agacho como quien trata de acercarse a un cachorro desconfiado en un gesto que buscaba darle tranquilidad a quien ahora la miraba expectante y algo asustada. Acaricio su mejilla dulcemente y luego tomo su mano dejando un beso tierno sobre ella. **–Todo estará bien- **sonrió nuevamente con la confianza que la caracterizaba** –Si es tan importante para ti, te prometo que en un par de días tendrás la primicia que lo resolverá todo. Sólo déjalo en mis manos.- ** Volvió a ponerse de pie pero sin abandonar la mano de Kara que seguía su mirada como hipnotizada. Lena tiró suavemente para ayudarla a salir de su silla y llevo su mano libre a la parte baja de la cintura de la rubia generando un contacto que había estado anhelando toda la noche. Su mejilla ardiendo rozo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras lentamente dejaba un beso en el cuello de Kara sintiendo como esta temblaba bajo sus manos.

**-No te vayas- **susurro en su oído como una súplica desesperada. Y por primera vez desde que todo aquello había comenzado, fue la rubia quien apresuro un beso de sus labios dando a entender que no tenía escapatoria de todo lo que la morena le hacía sentir, y permitiendo ahora si dejar que sus sentimientos la llevaran a donde fuera que tuvieran que ir.

Rápidamente se encontró una vez más tendida en completa desnudez sobre la enorme cama de la empresaria. Pero esta vez, había sido ella misma quien empujo lentamente el cuerpo de la morena hasta la habitación sin poder contenerse un segundo más. Los labios de Kara recorrieron el cuerpo perfecto de la otra mujer sin dejar un solo rincón descuidado de atención, lentamente fue ocupando con su cuerpo cada monte y cada valle, permitiendo que la yema de sus dedos quemara en cada caricia delicada que fue dejando sobre su blanca piel. Los besos lejos de ser apresurados como la primera vez, se fueron transformando en una danza lenta y sensual, en donde Kara pudo encontrar delicia absoluta en cuanto su lengua al fin recorrió los labios de Lena, su lengua, su cuello fino y alargado que le resultaba tan delicado como exquisito. No tardo en sentir la humedad de la morena sobre su muslo, y no contuvo la necesidad de llevar la mano hasta su sexo para acariciarlo delicadamente, consiguiendo desprender un gemido liberador de su acompañante. Pronto se encontró dentro de ella, meciéndose en un vaivén que hubiese deseado que jamás acabase. Las garras de Lena se clavaron en su espalda cuando el orgasmo apretó su mano entre las piernas de esa mujer y el grito que esta dejo escapar se le caló hondo en cada uno de sus sentidos.

**-Estás segura que nunca antes habías estado con una mujer- ** cuestiono la morena al tiempo que su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de normalizar su respiración. **–Te lo juro- **respondió la kriptoniana con una sonrisa entre tímida y complacida por aquel comentario, **-que puedo decirte, aprendo rápido-** hizo una mueca triunfante al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban con orgullo.

Lena la giro con un movimiento hábil de sus piernas para tomar control de la situación mientras ambas reían. Esta vez, fue turno de la rubia de dejarse llevar por las manos hábiles de la morena que como la vez anterior, consiguió robarle varios gemidos de placer hasta que su cuerpo agotado no pudo más que dejarse caer a un costado de la cama, con su cabello revuelto y su piel brillando con el sudor que le recorría cada rincón.

Al cabo de algunos minutos de silenciosas caricias, Kara le recordó a la morena que debía regresar a casa, era en verdad muy tarde, y tenía que madrugar para llegar a horario a su trabajo, no todos eran dueños de su propia empresa. Sin embargo, no le tomo mucho a Lena convencerla de quedarse a dormir a su lado, alegando que su chofer la llevaría en la mañana ya que ella debía salir de la ciudad para una reunión, y no necesitaría de su auto en todo el día.

Y así lo hizo, se quedo toda la noche abrazada a la cintura de la joven empresaria, y esta vez, tuvo un despertar mucho más ameno que el anterior. **–No puedo creerlo, sigues aquí- ** exclamo Lena divertida en cuanto abrió los ojos haciendo que la rubia riera avergonzada por su huida la última vez que habían dormido juntas. Desayunaron en la cama, algo a lo que Kara no estaba muy acostumbrada, pero en cuanto vio todo lo que el servicio había traído, sintió que no le costaría mucho adaptarse a eso. Luego de devorar los postres con entusiasmo, y saborear una segunda taza de café, la kriptoniana fue arrastrada entre besos a la enorme ducha con hidromasaje que la morena tenía en su baño privado. Por un instante, considero seriamente no ir a trabajar y retener a aquella mujer contra los cerámicos negros y hacerle el amor durante todo el día. Kara a lo sumo sería regañada por su jefe, pero Lena perdería algunos millones de dólares, no que los echara en falta, pero sin duda era un impedimento mucho mayor que el suyo, motivo por el cual tuvo que abstenerse de aquella idea que sin embargo le resultaba enormemente tentadora.

La mañana estaba resultando a las mil maravillas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no solo sentía que todo iba a salir bien, sino que tenía la sensación, de que una relación con Lena Luthor no solo era posible, sino que además era extremadamente adecuada para ella. La empresaria no tenia aprehensión hacia lo desconocido, se llevaba bien con los alienígenas, incluso hasta le había hablado de un dispositivo en el que trabajaba para ayudarlos a integrarse mejor a la sociedad. Le gustaban las cosas raras, le intrigaba todo lo que era diferente, y eso sin duda alguna era un punto a favor de la reportera, ya que raro y diferente eran sus principales características, y en algún momento, si toda aquella aventura continuaba, debería de revelarle a esa mujer la historia completa de su vida.

Todo estaba saliendo tan bien, que en cuanto se despidió de Lena en el ascensor, pensó que sería un día tranquilo y agradable, pero una vez más, volvió a estar en un error. Limpiaba sus gafas antes de ingresar por la puerta metálica, cuando el sonido del helicóptero aterrizando en la terraza del edificio le llamo la atención. Agudizo un poco más sus sentidos, y pudo escuchar como la morena hablaba con el piloto, de inmediato sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, Lena estaba asustada, otro ruido se hizo presente, algo volaba a gran velocidad hasta donde la mujer se encontraba. El colapso era inminente.

En un segundo estaba esperando el ascensor, y al siguiente volaba por el aire interceptando un misil que exploto en cuanto su pecho de acero se puso entre él y la morena que no daba crédito a sus ojos. El piloto estaba desmayado, y Kara apagaba con su mano el fuego de los pedazos de su camisa dejando cubierta solo una pequeña parte de su pecho ahora teñido de hollín. Volteo para poder comprobar que los pasajeros del helicóptero se encontraban a salvo, rápidamente se apresuró para sacar al piloto del vehículo gigante, y Lena la siguió incrédula sin poder modular palabra alguna.

La rubia no sabía porque había usado sus poderes después de tantos años de no hacerlo, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar antes de tomar esa decisión. Fue como si alguien más tomara uso de su cuerpo para realizar aquel acto de heroísmo, no sabía si lo hubiera hecho de detenerse a pensarlo, lo que si sabía, era que esa sensación de euforia y adrenalina era la cosa más sensacional que hubiese experimentado en su vida, y ahora no estaba segura de querer dejar de hacerlo.

**-¿Kara que ha sido todo eso?- ** cuestiono luego de un rato la empresaria cuando al fin logro salir de su estado de shock** -¿qué eres?, ¿quién eres?, a caso ¿eres como él?.-** Y la kriptoniana entendió de inmediato a quien se refería, una década guardando ese secreto, y ahora había salido al mundo de la manera más extravagante posible, y no estaba segura de si Lena entendería la complejidad de su condición, o si querría seguir viéndola después de eso, o en el peor de los casos, si no se encargaría de que todo el mundo, incluyendo a su demente hermano, se enteraran de que el hombre de acero tenía a su par femenina.

La morena mientras tanto no le quitaba la vista de encima, esperaba una respuesta que aclarara porque la mujer con la que había dormido la noche anterior, y que parecía un cachorro frágil y tierno, acababa de destruir un misil que iba a matarla con solo su pecho, y seguía allí, impoluta para contarlo. **–Es una larga historia Lena- ** exclamo tímidamente mientras se sentaba a su lado en el suelo de la azotea. **–Dadas las circunstancias creo que tengo tiempo de escucharla-** argumento midiendo sus palabras pero sin abandonar su asombro. **–Somos familia, me refiero a Superman y yo, es mi primo menor-** respondió lentamente tratando de no asustar a la mujer que la miraba desencajada. **\- ¿Cómo puede ser menor que tú?, eso no tiene sentido, Él tiene unos cuarenta y tu o te conservas muy bien, o apenas pasas de los veinte y tantos - **dijo la morena rápidamente haciendo cuentas y tratando de atar cabos sueltos. **–Te dije que era una larga historia- ** volvió a contestar sonriendo con timidez al tiempo que se preparaba para contarle a Lena la otra parte de su vida, parte que nadie, además de su familia, había escuchado jamás.


	3. Una Luthor y una Súper

Así era la vida cuando se era una Luthor, las cosas jamás estaban del todo bien, de hecho, las cosas nunca habían estado bien desde el instante en que su madre había muerto, y ella se encontró perteneciendo a esa familia. Pero sería toda una mentirosa si negaba que desde hacía un par de días, comenzaba a sentir que por primera vez en su existencia podía tener una vida normal. Que quizás enamorarse y ser feliz no eran cosas tan imposibles de conseguir, y todo eso era gracias a una chica rubia de bellos ojos azules, que se había colado en su mundo abovedado por una pequeña rendija que hubiese jurado que no existía. Pero era real, la grieta formaba parte de su muro, y Kara la había encontrado haciéndole sentir cosas que no creía posible. Pero claro, no podía ser tan perfecto como parecía a simple vista, porque de serlo, habría sido aburrido después de un tiempo. Así que fiel a la línea de existencia que llevaba en sus genes, la chica que le generaba cosquillas en todo su ser desde el instante en que la vio pasar, no podía ser otra que la prima del enemigo mortal de su demente hermano.

Por un momento se sintió molesta, no es que pretendía que Kara le contara toda su vida de inmediato, pero omitir un detalle de tal magnitud cuando la noche anterior le había pedido saber todo de ella, lo consideraba cuando menos una gran falta de confianza. No obstante, la ofensa le duro menos que un suspiro, puesto que, en cuanto puso en la balanza toda la información que poseía, no pudo más que entender a la chica por completo. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que confiara en la hermana de quien había tratado de matar a su única familia biológica en el universo?, era sin duda demasiado pedir, más aún siendo que apenas acababan de conocerse.

**-Sabes, siempre pensé que era demasiado ilógico que Superman hubiese sido el único que escapo con vida de Kripton, y aquí estás tú para darme la razón- **dijo en cuanto Kara acabó de contarle los detalles que había omitido la primera vez. Hubiese esperado que estuviera molesta, o quizás decepcionada, pero muy por el contrario, Lena se mostraba comprensiva y atenta a todo lo que contaba de su trágico pasado. No obstante, un pequeño hilo de miedo comenzó a recorrerle la espalda erizándole el bello de la nuca y haciéndola sentir incomoda por primera vez en lo que llevaba de conocer a la morena. ¿Sería posible que ahora todo el mundo se enterara de quien era ella?, ¿aquel ataque había sido un atentado contra Lena, o finalmente Lex Luthor había descubierto que Kara y Superman eran parientes y solo quería hacerla salir de su escondite?, ¿a caso ya sabía que tenía un romance con la heredera del imperio Luthor?. Otra vez esa marejada de malos pensamientos apoderándose de sus sentidos, no podía seguir dejando que sus miedos dominaran su vida, tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar la realidad de que era una kriptoniana, y que quizás podría al fin hacer lo que había ido a hacer a la tierra desde un principio, ser una heroína. Quizás su primo Kal-El no la necesitara, pero ya estaba demostrado que había personas que si la necesitaban. Si su instinto no se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo, ya no habría restos de Lena a los que querer, y de la misma manera que la había salvado a ella, sin duda podía salvar a muchos más.

**-¿Por qué recién ahora?- ** cuestiono Lena al cabo de un incomodo silencio mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas arribar al edificio del L-Corp. **–¿Preguntas que porqué esperé hasta ahora para usar mis poderes?-** dijo jugueteando con sus dedos atenta al sonido que comenzaba a tornarse molesto, **\- si te soy honesta no lo sé, es como si no hubiera sido yo, simplemente te escuche gritar y reaccione.-**

**-Qué bueno que lo hayas hecho- ** sonrió la morena tratando de quitarle seriedad al momento y poniéndose de pie para inspeccionar los restos del misil al tiempo que un centenar de agentes acudía con prisa hasta su piso. Fiel a su inteligencia, Lena no tardo en reconocer la marca de Lex en los pedazos apenas reconocibles que logró rescatar de los escombros, era de imaginarlo, ella lo había enviado a prisión de por vida, no podía ser tan ingenua de penar que aquello se quedaría sin repercusiones.

Una comitiva de agentes de alto rango, todos trajeados con ostentosas placas del FBI se hicieron presentes en la azotea desenfundando sus armas y asegurando el perímetro. El grupo estaba comandado por un hombre de tez morena, evidentemente mayor aunque no pudo determinar su rango de edad. Tenía los gestos endurecidos, una voz gruesa e imponente que quedaba a la perfección con su aspecto duro. Al lado del sujeto que se veía cada vez más alto en cuanto se iba acercando a ellas, venía la que Lena dedujo sería la segunda al mando, una mujer delgada, de cabellera castaña perfectamente recortada sobre sus hombros, mirada audaz aunque firme, y una tirantez en su frente que le hizo preguntarse si todo aquello era aún más serio de lo que parecía a simple vista.

**-Buen día señoritas, soy el agente J'onn J'onzz y la agente Alex Danvers del FBI, ¿pueden decirnos que ocurrió aquí?- **exclamo el sujeto luego de extender su mano tanto a Lena como a Kara que los observaba desencajada. **-¿Qué haces aquí Kara?- ** cuestiono la joven agente casi ignorando a la morena para colocar sus ojos directamente en la mujer a su lado que ahora agachaba su mirada al suelo rogando que se la tragara la tierra. **-¿Se conocen?- **cuestiono la empresaria sintiendo la obvia tirantez entre las dos. **–Sí- **titubeo Kara por un instante buscando la manera menos incomoda de presentar a los aludidos, **\- Lena ella es mi hermana Alex, tal vez olvide mencionarte que era un agente federal- **La morena abrió la boca impresionada, la reportera tenía sin duda muchos secretos, y su vida era más complicada de lo que a simple vista dejaba ver. No obstante, su hermana lejos de presentarse cortes y profesional, parecía estar muy molesta con la situación, y algo la hizo pensar que no era el atentado lo que la enfadaba.

Alex tomo del brazo a la rubia apartándola a un rincón donde no podían ser escuchadas, al tiempo que el resto de los agentes limpiaban el lugar y recolectaban muestras para la investigación pertinente. **\- ¿A caso te has vuelto loca?- ** la regaño por lo bajo endureciendo aún más sus gestos, algo que Lena no pudo ignorar aunque se encontraba a varios metros de distancia, **-¿cómo se te ocurre usar tus poderes en público?, teníamos un trato Kara, este mundo no necesita mas súper héroes, ibas a tratar de mezclarte y ser una persona normal- **expreso la mujer haciendo ademanes con las manos sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

**-Estaría muerta, ella y el piloto, si no hubiera usado mis poderes- **respondió la rubia haciendo contacto visual por primera vez desde que estaba en presencia de su hermana adoptiva. **–No sabes lo peligroso que es todo esto Kara, acabas de revelarte al mundo de manera despampanante junto a esa mujer. ¿A caso tienes idea de quién es ella?**\- siguió regañándola sin cesar **-¿o sabes a caso quien es su hermano?-**

**-Claro que lo sé, no soy idiota- **respondió la kriptoniana ya visiblemente molesta por la actitud de su hermana ** – Me he pasado la vida escondida Alex, y ya no quiero hacerlo, acabo de salvar dos vidas, y fue la sensación mas gratificante que he tenido en años, y me niego a seguir siendo la sumisa Kara Danvers.-**

Alex suspiro llevándose las manos a la cabeza totalmente agobiada por la actitud de su hermana menor. Llevaba toda una vida protegiendo a Kara de ella misma, y de las cosas que no sabía de ese mundo, solo para que tuviera una vida lo más normal posible, y de un momento para otro, la chica simplemente lo tiraba todo a la basura. **–No estás pensando con claridad, es peligroso que salgas al mundo, es peligroso que alguien además de nosotras sepa lo que eres- **intento reflexionar con su hermana suavizando un poco la voz para que esta no se sintiera tan atacada, **-esa chica de ahí es una Luthor, si se entera de quien eres, tu vida correrá gran peligro Kara. Su hermano está en prisión por querer matar a tu primo, imagina lo que ella hará si descubre que tú existes.-** Pero ya era tarde para reflexiones oscuras, la kriptoniana sonrió tratando de mostrarse confiada con respecto a lo que había hecho, puso su mejor cara de superioridad irguiendo su espalda, y miro a su hermana con seriedad. **–Lena no es como su familia Alex, quien sea que envió ese misil quería matarla, y tal como yo lo veo, fue ella quien envió a su hermano a prisión, lo que prueba que está en riesgo su vida, y voy a protegerla, de Lex Luthor o de quien se atreva a querer hacerle daño- **soltó de manera calmada pero sin abandonar su postura y se dio media vuelta para regresar junto a la morena ** – Y Alex - **llamo antes de dejar a la mujer sola **– ella ya lo sabe todo- **volvió su mirada al frente y regresó junto a Lena que ya se despedía del agente J'onzz quien a su vez le hacía señas a su colega para que lo siguiera fuera del lugar.

**-¿Estás bien?- **cuestiono Lena una vez que los agentes se fueron de su departamento, luego de dos interminables horas de papeleo y preguntas, algunas de ellas sumamente irrelevantes. **–Pregunto por la conversación con tu hermana, no has dicho una palabra desde que se fue-** Lena se veía sinceramente preocupada por la rubia, cosa que esta no tardo en notar y se dejo caer en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos tratando de aliviar la frustración que sentía.

**-Sí, todo está bien- **artículo escuetamente saliendo de su escondite para notar como la morena caminaba hasta ella para sentarse a su Lado. Acto seguido, acaricio su espalda con delicadeza buscando confortarla para que se abriera con ella sin presionarla. Kara la miro sorprendida por la calidez de la mujer, todo lo que había escuchado de ella decía que era muy diferente a la persona que iba descubriendo segundo a segundo. Los medios la mostraban como una seductora millonaria, extremadamente lista, acostumbrada a salirse con la suya. Encantadora como un cachorro pequeño a simple vista, pero calculadora y fría como el hielo en cuanto te acercabas lo suficiente. Era Kara quien debía estar oficiando de protectora, después de todo Lena acababa de ser víctima de un atentado contra su vida, pero lejos de mostrarse alterada, se la veía tranquila, como restándole importancia al asunto, y más preocupada por el estado de frustración de su acompañante que por cualquier otra cosa.

**-Es solo que Alex es demasiado sobreprotectora conmigo, como si fuera de cristal y pudiera romperme. Parece que olvida que no pueden hacerme daño, que soy más fuerte que nadie en este planeta, exceptuando a mi primo claro- **refunfuño finalmente aceptando el brazo de la morena como respaldar y tendiéndose sobre él para que esta acariciara su larga cabellera dorada. **–Parecía más que eso Kara, tu hermana lucia de verdad muy molesta, y me miraba como si yo fuera el enemigo- **exclamo con un gesto de dolor agachando la mirada pero sin dejar de hacer ese suave movimiento reconfortante con su mano que conseguía que la kriptoniana se fuera aflojando de a poco.

**-Es que te ve como si lo fueras, ya sabes, por tu familia. Trate de explicarle que eres diferente, pero es como tratar de enseñarle a una mula el abecedario.- **Lena sonrió aunque en su mirada había tristeza que la rubia no tardo en notar. **–Se que no me conoces lo suficiente, pero necesito que sepas que jamás haría algo para hacerte daño- ** trato de excusarse sin necesidad. Aparentemente toda su vida había sentido que debía marcar la diferencia entre ella y el resto de su familia, y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Kara se incorporó para poder mirarla a los ojos, le dio un escueto beso en los labios que la sorprendió incluso a ella misma, y acaricio su mejilla con ternura buscando alivianar su pesar. **–Lo sé Lena, no tienes que decírmelo, lo sé, no sé cómo, pero confío en ti.-**

Ambas mujeres se quedaron sumergidas en el sofá el resto de la mañana, por un momento casi habían olvidado que tenían responsabilidades fuera de esa habitación, y que el mundo las aguardaba. Kara no tenía excusas para demorar más su llegada a Catco, pero no entendía porque la morena, siendo la dueña de su propia compañía, simplemente no se tomaba el día, excusas no le faltaban, y no es que las necesitara. Finalmente se despidieron en la puerta de L-Corp para que Lena regresara al interior de su edificio y comenzara a solucionar los inconvenientes que había causado el atentado a su muy meticulosa agenda laboral. Kara camino con prisa hasta su oficina pensando en el camino mil excusas para su jefe. No iba a créele que estaba con Lena Luthor en su departamento cuando un misil cayó en su azotea, tampoco es que quisiera que toda la compañía lo supiera, porque eso significaría su cara nuevamente en la portada de los periódicos. Tampoco podía decir que estaba enferma, ya que era poco creíble porque ella jamás enfermaba. Además, ¿qué iba a decir?, ¿que estaba enferma por la mañana pero que ya no lo estaba?, la mandarían al diablo y la despedirían casi seguramente. Y en cuanto puso un pie en la oficina, su sensación de que perdería su empleo se hizo mas y mas grande en cuanto una mujer bajita, rubia, de prominentes caderas y tiernos ojos celestes, se acerco hasta ella alegando que la jefa quería verla de inmediato. Si algo le faltaba al desastre en el que su vida se estaba convirtiendo, era que Cat Grant la despidiera en persona. Ya no recordaba la cantidad de chicas que habían salido llorando de esa oficina, pero sabía que eran muchas.

**-Hola señora Grant, me dijo Cleer que me buscaba- **balbuceo por lo bajo entrando a la enorme habitación en donde la mujer tenía su cuartel general. Acababa de detener un misil con su cuerpo sin el más mínimo rasguño, pero la mujer delgada frente a ella la aterrorizaba como nadie en el mundo.

**-Kerha, me alegro de verte en una sola pieza- **mascullo por lo bajo en un tono apenas audible, sus ojos penetrantes se levantaron para buscar su mirada a través del armazón plateado de sus lentes de lectura. Cat Grant era el diablo hecho persona, quien hubiese pasado más de dos minutos en su compañía, podía atestiguar sin exagerar que pese a su pequeño tamaño y baja estatura, esa mujer era capaz de causarle temor hasta al más valiente de sus empleados. La apodaban la reina de los medios, y en opinión de Kara el apodo se le quedaba corto. La señora Grant era la mejor en lo que hacía, y eso no había quien lo pusiera en discusión, pero además de eso, era lista como pocas personas en el rubro, letal cuando quería conseguir una historia, cruda en exceso y tan efectiva que más de un candidato a presidente la había buscado para que manejara sus campañas.

El cuerpo de Kara se entumeció en cuanto Cat Grant se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta ella inspeccionándola de arriba abajo como si se tratase de un anaquel ambulante. Solo la había visto dos veces en los años que llevaba trabajando para la compañía, y ambas veces apenas si se había percatado de su presencia. **–Has hecho un buen trabajo esta semana Kerha, pocas veces alguien de la relevancia de Lena Luthor llama para reprogramar una entrevista exclusiva con algún miembro de la prensa. Imaginaras lo sorprendida que estuve cuando tu nombre salió de su boca-**

**-Si, es que…-** balbuceo sujetando su libreta entre las manos de manera nerviosa sin dejar de sudar frio.

**-No he terminado-** la regaño caminando de un lado al otro frente a ella como un buitre asechando a una apetitosa presa, al tiempo que la hacía callar con un dedo acusador,**\- se que Snapper te asigno investigar a la nueva pareja de la joven Luthor, y asumo que eso hacías cuando sucedió el atentado.-**

**-Si señora Grant, fui a L-Corp para tratar de conseguir una entrevista con ella-** se apresuro a continuar con la mentira que Lena había comenzado.

**-De acuerdo, quiero que pongas especial énfasis en esto, si lo logras, quizás podamos hablar de un puesto más acorde a tus talentos. Quiero saber quién es la nueva conquista de Lena Luthor, pero antes que nada, quiero saber quién es la persona que la salvo del atentado que su hermano Lex organizo.- ** Kara se quedo mirándola con expresión curiosa sin entender bien porque decía eso.**\- ¿Cómo sabe que fue él?- ** cuestiono de inmediato ya que había asumido que solo Lena, ella y los agentes del FBI sabían ese detalle. **–Ahórrate las preguntas obvias niña, tenemos una enorme historia aquí, frente a nuestras narices, y por primera vez podemos competir con el Planet. Estamos en presencia del nacimiento de nuestra propia heroína, y vamos a explotar esta historia como es debido. Y si se relaciona de alguna manera con Lena Luthor, tenemos además nuestra propia rivalidad entre héroe y villano.- ** Cat regreso a su asiento con un vaso de agua y volvió su mirada al monitor frente a ella **–vamos Kerha, este trabajo no se hace solo. Chop chop- ** acoto haciéndole señas de que se fuera de una vez de su presencia como si la sola estadía de Kara en esa oficina le estuviera causando urticaria.

La reportera parecía saltar de la sartén al fuego con una habilidad poco común en cualquier persona normal, aunque sin duda, ella dictaba mucho de ser alguien normal. Así que ahora, además de descubrir quién era la conquista de Lena, también debía averiguar quién era la mujer que la había salvado. Sería mucho más sencillo aclara que ambas personas eran ella misma, pero sabía bien que muchos correrían riesgo si eso llegaba a saberse, además de convertirse en el centro de atención de la ciudad, algo que no quería para nada. Sin embargo, si había hecho algo asombroso esa mañana, había vuelto a usar sus poderes, y se había demostrado a si misma que podía ser más que la débil, tierna y sumisa Kara, podía ser la heroína que siempre soñó con ser, pero no lo lograría sola, necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, y puesto que su hermana se rehusaría a hacerlo, su mejor opción era sin duda su confiable mejor amigo.

**-He venido en cuanto vi el mensaje- ** exclamo el muchacho un poco agitado por subir el último tramo de escaleras del edificio. **–Dime qué sucede que no podía esperar a la salida del trabajo- ** cuestiono sin abandonar su aspecto gentil.

**-¿Has visto lo del atentado a Lena Luthor?- **pregunto la rubia poniéndole suspenso al asunto. **–Claro que lo vi, han hablado de eso toda la tarde, es increíble que tengamos a un súper héroe en la ciudad- **exclamo lleno de energía de solo imaginar a la chica misteriosa, **-¿No me digas que es verdad que estabas con Lena Luthor cuando paso y pudiste verla?-** se emociono tras ver el aspecto misterioso que tenía su amiga. **–No precisamente, Winn… yo soy esa chica- **dijo con los ojos brillosos de orgullo y una sonrisa que le abarcaba todo el rostro. **–Ya sé que te estás tirando a Lena, no es ninguna novedad -** rio el muchacho con un aire pervertido recordando la andanzas de la rubia frente a él. **–No me la estoy tirando, es más serio que eso- **lo regaño ofendida por hablar de ese modo sobre lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre ella y la CEO. **–Me refiero a que yo soy la chica que la salvo-** Kara no abandonaba su sonrisa orgullosa, pero la carcajada que el muchacho soltó no le dejaron más opción que darse media vuelta, caminar hasta la cornisa del edificio y dejarse caer mientras escuchaba el grito agudo de Winn llamando su nombre.

No obstante, el impacto del susto le duro poco, ya que la kriptoniana regreso dando una voltereta en el aire para aterrizar frente a las narices del chico que calló de espalda sobre su trasero y acto seguido se desmayó. Para cuando recupero el conocimiento, Kara ya lo había llevado a una oficina vacía para que nadie lo viera en ese estado, y devoraba un postre sin quitarle los ojos de encima. **–Necesitaras un traje y te pagaré si me dejas hacértelo- ** dijo finalmente tras robarle un paquete de frituras de la bolsa de papel que la rubia tenía sobre el escritorio. No le costó mucho asentir, ya que de todos modos era exactamente eso lo que necesitaba del muchacho, eso y un poco de apoyo emocional porque no tenía idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y no sabía cómo afrontarlo sola.

Al cabo de algunos días, Kara ya tenía su traje listo, el tema de la pollera no le encantaba, aunque no negaba que se veía muy bien con eso puesto. Era viernes por la noche, la semana había sido una completa locura, Cat Grant no dejaba de presionarla para que le diera una exclusiva, Lena le había prometido que pensarían en algo juntas esa misma noche si acudía a su casa para cenar. Sus primeros actos heroicos resultaron en completos desastres, por lo que luego de una reprimenda de la reina de los medios, trato de tomarse las cosas con más calma. Volaba bajo buscando algún pequeño asalto que frustrar, o alguna mascota que rescatar mientras esperaba la hora para ver a la CEO, cuando una voz conocida le llamo la atención. Lena discutía con dos hombres en su oficina, los latidos e su corazón se precipitaban producto del miedo, escucho su tacón quebrarse y su espalda castigando contra el frio metal del barandal de su balcón. De inmediato Kara voló a su encuentro, justo a tiempo para interceptarla en medio del aire cuando caía en picada por el costado de su edificio. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos, aminoro su vuelo para descender hasta el suelo en donde un grupo curioso atestiguaba el momento. La heroína le susurro a Lena que la esperara allí, volvió a tomar vuelo y al cabo de pocos minutos, descendió con los cuerpos inconscientes de los dos hombres que habían empujado a Lena por el balcón. La policía se precipito al lugar, llenaron a ambas de preguntas, y en cuanto se fueron con los sospechosos, Kara volvió a tomar a la morena entre sus brazos y la subió hasta su departamento.

**-Sabes que el edificio tiene un ascensor, ¿verdad?- ** pregunto seductoramente una vez que se adentraba a su sala y se quitaba los zapatos en un acto que se le había hecho costumbre. **–Claro que lo sé, pero así es más rápido**\- exclamo siguiendo sus pasos hasta dejarse caer en el sofá mientras se deleitaba con los movimientos sensuales de Lena quitándose la chaqueta y liberando su larga cabellera que llevaba recogida en un rodete.

**-Porque no te quitas el traje, buscas algo en mis cajones que te quede así estas mas cómoda mientras encargo la cena- **le sugirió la morena tomando el teléfono en sus manos al tiempo que daba un pequeño brinco para sentarse sobre la encimera y cruzar sus largas piernas de manera seductora, generando que Kara se mordiera el labio inferior totalmente alucinada. Obedeció casi de inmediato, ya que la alternativa era precipitarse hasta ella y que la cena fuera directamente hasta el postre. La joven reportera no pudo ignorar el calor en su entrepierna mientras se cambiaba en la habitación de Lena, aquella mujer había conseguido alborotar sus hormonas a un nivel digno de cualquier adolescente. Bastaba solo un gesto sensual, una mirada, o un roce delicado de sus dedos para que rápidamente se encendiera como un fosforo.

Para cuando volvió a la sala, la morena ya descorchaba una botella de vino para servirlo en las copas que ya descansaban en su mesa ratona. Le susurro un **–ponte cómoda - **al oído y se perdió tras los pasillos para regresar con solo una camiseta sin mangas muy larga que cubría apenas los muslos generando en Kara una sonrisa nerviosa. **-¿Cómo lo haces?- **pregunto llevándose la copa a los labios para darle un sorbo a ese elixir cuyas consecuencias recordó en el instante en que toco su lengua.**-¿Cómo hago qué?-** sonrió la morena sentándose de costado a su lado y cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá. **–Me refiero a que has sufrido dos atentados a tu vida en solo un par de días y luces como si acabaras de volver de un Spa-**

**-Me encantaría decirte que es solo un acto, pero la triste realidad, es que estoy acostumbrada al desastre. Lamentablemente ser una Luthor implica que no es la primera vez que atentan contra mi persona, y para mi desgracia no será la última, seguirán intentándolo hasta que mueran o tengan éxito.- **Esas palabras dejaron a Kara pensando, era verdad que la vida de Lena estaba muy lejos de haber sido un cuento de hadas, pero jamás se hubiera imaginado lo sola y asustada que debe haberse sentido durante toda su vida como para que ahora no se inmutara con nada. Quizás había llegado a su vida justo a tiempo para evitar que la morena perdiera toda esperanza sobre la humanidad, quizás las cosas no pasaban porque si, y estaba destinada a cruzarla, ya casi comenzaba a pensar, que pese a que su vida se había salido de curso por completo, debía agradecer haber estado en esa fiesta. Solo había pasado una semana, pero los cambios eran tan bruscos y liberadores, que parecía que había pasado toda una vida.

El resto de la noche se esforzó por distraer a la morena, no quería que pensara ni un segundo en nada que fuera serio o medianamente complicado, motivo por el cual ni siquiera menciono el hecho de que Lena le había prometido ayudarla con el tema de su identidad secreta y el nombre de la misteriosa mujer con la que se suponía que tenía un romance. Se le acababa el tiempo y las excusas, pero no quería ser una carga para esa mujer, y esa noche solo buscaba verla sonreír, y acabó haciendo más que eso. En algún momento sin pensarlo, y como motivadas por una conciencia propia, las manos se le fueron sin pensarlo bajo la camiseta blanca de Lena luego de un rato de acabada la cena. Entre besos y risas terminaron en la habitación, enredadas entre las sabanas en una sinfonía de pieles que ya se les estaba haciendo una costumbre. Quizás todo el asunto de ser una heroína comenzaba a hacerle mella, porque al cabo de la segunda ronda, se quedo tan dormida que olvido por completo que la mañana siguiente tenía que trabajar.

El aroma a café y panqueques le llegó súbitamente mientras su cerebro confundido se negaba a despertar. Unos besos cálidos y delicados en su cuello le pusieron la piel de gallina, mientras la risa de Lena se hacía escuchar al verla arrugar la frente y apretar los ojos tratando de ignorar que era hora de levantarse. **–Kara, si sigues durmiendo llegaras tarde al trabajo-** le susurró la empresaria mientras acariciaba sus cabellos alborotados y la escuchaba quejarse entre las sábanas.

**-Que objeto tiene, van a despedirme de todos modos, ya no se que mas decirle a mi jefe, y si la señora Grant vuelve a llamarme y no tengo una jugosa nota en mis manos, me enfrentare a la ira del diablo- **Lena se rió divertida, sabía que no podía ser para tanto, conoció aunque brevemente a Cat, y aunque sabía lo intimidante que podía llegar a ser, en el fondo era una mujer muy coherente si sabías como tratarla, y nada respetaba más que a una persona que se respetaba a sí misma, aunque dadas las circunstancias, quizás Kara si necesitaba un poco de ayuda, después de todo, ella era la principal culpable del embrollo en el que la rubia estaba metida.

**-Mira, ve a trabajar, y te aseguro que todo se solucionara al final del día- **dijo segura de sí misma haciendo que la rubia asomara su cara arrugada en una pregunta que no llego a formular. **–Tú solo confía en mí, y levántate que se enfría el desayuno- ** la regaño dejando un beso en sus labios para ponerse de pie y regresar a la cocina. **-¿Te has puesto a cocinar?- **pregunto la reportera sorprendida envolviéndose en las sabanas para caminar hasta el baño y darse una ducha rápida. **–He llamado al restorán de la esquina y saqué las cosas del paquete, ¿cuenta como cocinar?- ** sonrió tras la negativa de la rubia y se marcho para dejar que se aseara en privado.

El teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar de manera molesta mientras trataba de redactar una nota sobre la ultima alza en las acciones de L-Corp, al parecer los atentados de la semana lejos de debilitar su imagen, la habían hecho más visible, y las ventas se habían disparado de manera nunca antes vista, motivo por el cual los empresarios comenzaban a sacarse los ojos para comprar las pocas acciones que la CEO había dejado a disposición de los inversionistas. Suspiró frustrada y levanto el tubo molesta, la piel se le erizó cuando Cleer la llamo a la oficina de la señora Grant, de seguro la despedirían, por lo menos iba a estar libre para el almuerzo y quizás podría ir a sorprender a Lena con algo de comer, se dijo a si misma antes de obedecer.

Respiró con pesar, ya totalmente resignada a la ruina, quizás los años de experiencia y los buenos reportajes le conseguirian trabajo en otro periódico, no de la misma índole de Catco, pero mientras le permitiera seguir escribiendo y pagando las cuentas, serviría. O tal vez podría dedicarse a ser Supergirl a tiempo completo, ya casi se estaba acostumbrando al nombre que la señora Grant le había dado a su alter ego, no que le encantara, pero sin duda había tenido la repercusión que la mujer pretendía en cuanto sacó la primera tapa con su cara y el nombre que no tardó en patentar.

El pasillo que la llevaba a la oficina de su jefa parecía más largo que nunca, y Kara lo recorrió con lentitud como si fuera el corredor de la muerte. Se detuvo a llamar a la puerta pero rápidamente un muchacho moreno de gran estatura salió con prisa casi llevándosela por delante. **–Lo siento Danvers- **susurro James Olsen haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar. **–No hay problema Jimmy, me habrías hecho un favor si me dabas con la puerta, así al menos ganaría otro par de horas-** el muchacho arqueo una ceja confundido por las palabras de su compañera, pero las ignoró para seguir su camino sin antes soltarle un **–felicidades Kara, hay que celebrarlo- **que hizo que la rubia se preguntara si había pasado algún evento relevante que ella ignorara.

Para cuando entro a la oficina, la señora Grant ya se encontraba en su sofá releyendo algo en una carpeta con mucho entusiasmo, tanto que apenas noto la presencia de Kara, quien tuvo que aclarar su garganta para que esta levantara la vista de las hojas. **–Ven niña, siéntate - **dijo palmeando el espacio vacío a su lado. La reportera obedeció y se coloco al costado sin hacer demasiados movimientos, como si el más mínimo gesto pudiera hacer que la bestia la devorara de un salto. **–Estuve leyendo algunos de tus reportajes, fue el motivo por el que decidí darte a cubrir esta noticia, y me agrada saber que no has desperdiciado la oportunidad. Esto que me enviaste es justo lo que quería, no suelo decir esto muy seguido Kerha, pero te felicito.- **La joven reportera se quedo mirándola con total desconcierto, ella no le había enviado nada a esa mujer, ni siquiera había podido escribir una nota medio decente en los últimos días porque su mente estaba totalmente agobiada con tantas idas y vueltas.

–**Gracias señora Grant- **susurro tímidamente sin saber que mas decir mientras la mujer a su lado le entregaba la carpeta para luego ponerse de pie, caminar hasta el anaquel que contenía sus bebidas y servir en un vaso un liquido verde pasto que no se atrevió a preguntar que era. **–Voy a cambiarte de área, ya mande a preparar una oficina para ti. A partir de ahora estarás en el grupo de investigación, y me reportaras a mi antes que a nadie.- ** Exclamo tomando asiento en su silla frente al escritorio al tiempo que le daba un largo sorbo a lo que llevaba en la mano. **–Dale la nota a Snapper, quiero que se publique hoy mismo en todas las plataformas. Pagaría por verle la cara Lois Lane cuando lo lea.- ** Puso su sonrisa de genio malévolo y le hizo señas a Kara para que se retirara si antes decir **–puedes tomarte una hora extra en el almuerzo, te lo has ganado. Ahora retírate, que esta compañía no se maneja sola. – **La reportera asintió con la cabeza y abandono el lugar con prisa sin poder borrar su expresión de absoluto desconcierto. Se apresuro a llegar a su actual oficina, y antes de darle la carpeta a su jefe, se escondió para poder leer aquello que según la señora Grant, había escrito ese mismo día y de lo cual no tenía la menor idea. Volteó la primera hoja, y casi como una portada de revista, pudo ver una fotografía de Supergirl sujetando a Lena en sus brazos la noche anterior mientras aterrizaba en la calle. La nota rezaba en letras grandes: "una Luthor y una Súper al fin se juntan", no tenía ni la menor idea de donde había salido esa fotografía, ni mucho menos quien le había salvado el cuello. Leyó el resto de la nota que estaba perfectamente escrita, con detalles que ella jamás hubiera revelado sobre el tórrido romance entre Supergirl y la CEO, pero que sin duda lo había hecho alguien que estaba por demás al tanto de lo que pasaba puertas adentro. Inmediatamente penso en Lena, justo cuando la puerta se abría y un repartidor aparecía con un prominente ramo de flores. Kara se apresuro a recibirlo y en cuanto el muchacho se fue, tomo la tarjeta con curiosidad y rápidamente distinguió la perfecta y delicada caligrafía de la morena. La pequeña nota de papel solo decía: "confía en mí, todo estará bien. L", Kara sonrió obnubilada por el detalle al tiempo que mordía su labio y miraba su reloj en la pared frente a su escritorio. Tenía una hora extra para sorprender a la morena e invitarla a almorzar, aunque lo que menos quería hacer con ella en ese momento, era comer.


	4. Mi yo mas oscuro

Kara apenas si dio crédito a sus oídos mientras la morena le contaba como había pirateado los servidores para conseguir una foto de Supergirl salvando su vida, para su suerte, los ojos inescrupulosos en la acera la noche anterior eran suficientes, y más de uno terminó usado su teléfono para atestiguar la presencia de la heroína. Se había tomado la molestia de leer sus reportajes uno por uno para captar su esencia, para luego redactar lo más fielmente a su estilo aquel artículo que acababa de salvarle el cuello, todo esto tan relajadamente mientras devoraba unos rolls california acompañados de un costoso vino de arroz. Kara no pudo más que llegar a la conclusión de que definitivamente Lena Luthor era una mujer todo terreno, de esas difíciles de encontrar, y más difíciles aún de conservar. Le debía demasiado como para quedarse de brazos cruzados, y algo en su interior le decía que no bastaba con un almuerzo improvisado y unos besos robados tras los palillos chinos antes de volver a Catco. Para su suerte, la morena tenía concertada una importante reunión para después de almorzar, lo que le dejaba una hora extra, que no se había ganado por méritos propios, pero que sin duda bien podía aprovechar para organizar algo digno de un agradecimiento a la medida de una súper.

La noticia del romance de Lena Luthor con la heroína de ciudad nacional, se extendió tan rápido como una fogata sin supervisión. Para cuando Kara salió del trabajo, todo habitante conectado a las redes, o que hubiera pasado frente a un televisor o un puesto de revistas, estaba enterado de la novedad. La rubia sabía que si quería sorprender a Lena, iba a necesitar un lugar íntimo y dada la magnitud de la noticia, eso se haría muy difícil en la ciudad. Así que se vio obligada a aguardar el arrullo de la noche, y en cuanto los grillos comenzaron a sonar a lo lejos, se acerco volando con sigilo entre los edificios buscando a la morena a su oficina. No le sorprendió encontrarla descalza, sentada frente a su escritorio, y con el rostro enterrado entre los papeles. Hubiese apostado que no tenía la menor idea de que hora era, mucho menos notar que llevaba barios minutos observándola mientras flotaba sin preocupación a pocos metros de su ventana. No le molestaba contemplarla en silencio, lo hubiese hecho toda la noche si no fuera porque le llevo tres viajes orquestar la cena que había pensado dificultosamente luego de sobrevolar por medio país.

Aterrizó sobre el balcón de la morena haciendo alarde de su presencia, tan pronto esta sintió la brisa que se colaba por la ventana, levanto sus ojos verdes para conectar con la mirada picaresca de la rubia. **–Kara, no te esperaba, ¿a qué debo esta visita?**\- cuestionó sonriente abandonando su lujosa silla de escritorio para avanzar hasta ella. **–Bueno, llegue a la conclusión de que has trabajado lo suficiente por hoy, y que dadas las circunstancias, te mereces una recompensa acorde a lo que hiciste por mí- **exclamo la rubia avanzando hasta ella para robarle un beso tímido y recuperar su postura de heroína con los puños sobre sus caderas mientras inflaba el pecho. **–No sé qué estarás planeando, pero tengo trabajo que terminar- **se excuso la morena regresando a su silla con expresión triste dejando ver un obvio agotamiento. Lena seguramente había pospuesto su trabajo para hacer el suyo propio, y ahora se encontraba hasta la barbilla de papeles que revisar.

**-Nada de eso-** exclamo la rubia avanzando con determinación hasta ella para volver a ponerla de pie dándole un ligero tirón de la mano izquierda, **-ahora te vendrás conmigo, y si es preciso, pasaremos todo el día de mañana con tus bellos papeles-** Kara sonrió orgullosa de su actitud determinante, tomo a la morena entre sus brazos elevándola en el aire sin darle tiempo a objeciones, y antes de que Lena pudiera protestar, la reportera ya volaba con ella sobre El Gran Cañón.

El apellido Luthor traía además de muchos problemas, incontables lujos, por lo que la CEO podía alardear de haber estado en cualquier lugar de interés sobre la faz de la tierra, no obstante, nadie jamás le había preparado una cena a la luz de la luna llena, que se alzaba imponente sobre el paisaje rocoso de Colorado. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, Kara se esfumo un par de segundos y regreso vestida de civil, no tardo lo suficiente como para perderse la expresión de total incredulidad que la morena tenía en su rostro. Allí, sobre un acantilado recortado por el brillo plateado de la luna, la rubia había dispuesto una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, un mantel blanco con vajilla para dos, un champagne sin abrir dentro de una frapera, y una bandeja cubierta que contenía sin duda la cena. Kara se acerco a una de las sillas y la retiro de la mesa haciéndole señas a Lena de que tomara asiento. Esta sonrió casi con timidez como no lo había hecho antes en el corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse. La rubia se estaba acostumbrando a la actitud trotamundos y orgullosa que la CEO ostentaba a todo momento, pero acababa de darse cuenta, que tras esa imagen imponente, existía una chica sensible que no estaba acostumbrada a ser sorprendida gratamente. Quizás Lena no se inmutaba ante un atentado contra su vida, pero una muestra de afecto o gratitud desinteresada, la aterraban como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

**-No tenías que hacer todo esto- **sonrió con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora en el pecho bajo su camisa de seda blanca. **–Si tenía qué, te debo demasiado, no solo has salvado mi trabajo, sino que además me han dado un asenso, y todo gracias a ti- **contesto al tiempo que levantaba la tapa de la bandeja y una luz rojiza salía de sus ojos para calentar el platillo que había preparado, **-espero que te gusten las pastas- **volvió a sonreír extendiéndole el plato a la morena que la miraba sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

**-De verdad no fue gran cosa, además, he leído tus artículos, deberían haberte ascendido hace mucho tiempo. Si Cat Grant sabe lo que le conviene, debería estar esculpiendo tu nombre en una placa dorada ahora mismo- **contesto divertida bebiendo un sorbo burbujeante casi al instante en que Kara lo servía en su copa. **-¿Por qué brindamos?- **pregunto la heroína extendiendo su mano sin quitarle los ojos de encima a una Lena que trataba de actuar normal, pero cuyos latidos nerviosos Kara podía oír perfectamente.

**-Bueno, siempre brindo por el progreso, pero creo que en estas circunstancias puedo hacer una excepción- **exclamo la morena ligeramente sonrojada al tiempo que Kara encontraba su mano libre por encima de la mesa para acariciarla suavemente sorprendiéndola. **–Entonces brindemos para que tú y yo cambiemos la historia de nuestras familias. ¿Quién dice que una Luthor y una Súper no pueden trabajar juntas?-**

**-Todo el mundo Kara- **respondió la morena con algo de dolor en su mirada sosteniendo aún su copa en alto. **–Entonces demostrémosles a todos que están equivocados- **la mirada de Kara era dulce y cálida, sus palabras genuinas, y por primera vez en su vida, Lena tuvo esperanzas de que la pesadilla que había iniciado con su demente hermano, al fin podría llegar a su fin. Quizás de la mano de esa mujer, ella ya no sería vista como una potencial amenaza, sino como lo que en verdad era, solo una chica atrapada en el oscuro pasado de su familia, una víctima de un legado que no había pedido y que pese a sus más sinceros esfuerzos, la acompañaban a todas partes. Se abría una posibilidad que jamás había contemplado, podía cambiar al mundo, pero de verdad, cambiarlo junto a una kriptoniana, y si sus barreras se lo permitían, hasta quizás podría tener una vida feliz, una vida normal, algo que había anhelado en vano desde que tenía uso de razón.

**-Por nosotras entonces- **contesto escuetamente sin poder encontrar más palabras que decir. Kara se lo había robado todo en cuestión de pocos días, sus suspiros, su sueño, cada pensamiento y ahora también se había robado sus discursos ejemplares. Lena pudo entender frente a esa mirada penetrante enmarcada en gafas gruesas, que a veces las palabras sobraban, que había gestos que hablaban por sí mismos, y la rubia era un manual en ese ámbito, toda ella poseía la capacidad de decirlo todo sin necesidad de decir nada.

Las semanas que le siguieron al vértigo de los primeros días, fueron muy sencillas en comparación. Si bien Kara apenas comenzaba a aprender como malabarear su nuevo puesto laborar, junto con sus responsabilidades como Supergirl, sin mencionar su identidad secreta y su relación creciente con Lena, no podía quejarse de cómo habían ido saliendo las cosas. Cat Grant no la molestaba tanto, ya que todas sus exclusivas sobre la kriptoniana le habían dado a vender ejemplares como nunca antes, y pronto el periódico de Catco, había superado en tirada al del Planet, y eso hacía a la reina de los medios inmensamente feliz.

Había aprendido por las malas las limitaciones de sus poderes, aún le dolía sobretodo en el ego su último enfrentamiento contra un meta-humano que le había lanzado balas de kriptonita. El sujeto finalmente acabo muerto cuando su traje exploto, pero no pudo evitar pensar que quizás Lex Luthor estaba de tras de todo eso, no obstante, no tenía pruebas, el sujeto seguía tras las rejas, y ella debía limitarse a capturar a una serie de alienígenas que se habían escapado de una prisión flotante, mejor conocida en kripton como el Fuerte Rozz.

No le había sorprendido que uno de los logros más grande de su madre hubiese llegado hasta la tierra, lo que si la sorprendió de sobremanera, fue ir descubriendo los despojos de vida kriptoniana que su familia había dejado para ella. Superman tenía la fortaleza de la soledad, una enorme caverna en el medio de una montaña helada, en donde su primo había construido su pequeña versión de su planeta natal; y ella, tenía un pequeño cuarto en la DEO, una agencia gubernamental secreta que monitoreaba la actividad alienígena, y en la cual su hermana trabajaba sin habérselo dicho jamás.

Al principio se había sentido profundamente ofendida por el secreto que Alex llevaba media vida escondiéndole, años diciéndole que negara su verdadera naturaleza para ocultarse del mundo y ser normal, algo que jamás había sido por mucho que se esforzara en ello. Pero conforme se fue introduciendo en ese pequeño mundo, acabo dándose cuenta que todo lo que había hecho durante ese largo tiempo, era solo para protegerla de todo un mundo que desconocía y que terminaba siendo demasiado peligroso.

Resultaba que ser una alienígena con súper poderes, visión de calor, aliento helado, y una piel irrompible, no bastaba en este mundo para salir inmune a todo, había métodos para neutralizarla, métodos que ella jamás hubiese pensado y que no solo poseían los enemigos de su primo, sino que habían sido adoptados por su propio gobierno para mantenerlos controlados.

¡Menuda falta de confianza! Pensó la rubia mientras un uniformado le exigía revelar su identidad civil y someterse a ejercicios militares para probar el alcance de sus fuerzas, como si ella fuese alguna clase de ratón de laboratorio. Claro que se hubiese negado, pero las amenazas, barra advertencias que Alex le había dado, no le dejaron más opción que someterse a los caprichos de aquel hombre bajito y de tan mal carácter. Para su suerte, la tenía a Lena, y decir que aquella mujer había sido el escape perfecto a su interesante aunque compleja nueva vida, le quedaba corto a lo que significaba la irrupción de la morena en sus idas y vueltas diarias.

**-¿Qué tal tu día?- **cuestiono la morena entrando al departamento de Kara como si fuese su dueña y colgando su delicado abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta. **–Ufff ¿tan mal ha ido?- **sonrió acercándose al sofá para dejar dos cajas de pizza, advirtiendo en el camino la expresión de cansancio de la reportera, quien ni siquiera había tenido energías para quitarse el traje ligeramente chamuscado en uno de los costados de su capa.

**-Como no tienes idea, aunque ese aroma se ha llevado todos mis problemas- **exclamo estirándose para tomar un trozo de pizza con extra queso, saboreándolo con los ojos en un gesto casi orgásmico. **¿Qué le pasó a tu traje?- **cuestiono divertida imitando a la rubia al tiempo que se quitaba los zapatos en un hábil movimiento de sus pies. **–Simulacro de explosivos, al parecer debo mejorar mis habilidades de escaneo sobre perímetros a larga distancia- **exclamo frustrada desprendiendo su capa inservible y arrojándola a un costado, mientras apretaba su frente con molestia en un gesto que a Lena le resulto adorable y divertido a la vez.

**-Estoy segura de que puedo ayudarte con eso, solo déjamelo a mí- **enderezó su torso con altanería mientras se dibujada en su rostro una expresión de autosuficiencia. Sus piernas bien tonificadas se cruzaron detrás de ella sobre el sofá y le guiño un ojo a la reportera sin soltar su rebanada de pizza. **–Lena ¿qué sabes tú de escaneo térmico a largas distancias?-** cuestiono riéndose de la actitud de su acompañante, mientras sujetaba la caja para llevarla sobre sus muslos y evitar seguir estirándose por mas comida.

**-Me ofendes- **dijo llevándose una mano a su pecho fingiendo dolor** –tu podrás se una súper heroína, pero yo soy una Luthor y tengo más habilidades de las que te puedes imaginar- **Lena rió con malicia quitándole la caja de pizza casi vacía para arrojarla sobre la mesa y subir rápidamente a horcajadas de la kriptoniana. Kara trago saliva, de pronto se había olvidado por completo de su cansancio y del hambre que aún tenía. Lena la beso con ansias de contacto mientras sus manos se colaban debajo de la camiseta azul, se tomo el tiempo de masajear sus costados con determinación hasta que la rubia dejo escapar un leve gemido ansioso sobre el cuello de la CEO. **–Si quieres puedo enseñarte algunas de las cosas que me sé justo ahora- **exclamo mordiendo el labio inferior de Kara, dejando que una de sus manos se abriera camino por el abdomen de la mujer rumbo a su entrepierna. **–Si insistes- **gimió sin más remedio y casi en un susurro ahogado dejándose llevar por los impulsos animales de la morena.

**-Deberías usar falda más seguido- **exclamo colando sus manos debajo de la tela roja y sintiendo de inmediato la humedad de la reportera, al tiempo que embestía suavemente sobre la piel tersa de la kriptoniana.** –¡Lo tendré en mente!- **grito aferrándose a la espalda de Lena, mientras se dejaba caer un poco más en el sofá, dándole más acceso a su intimidad que sentía a punto de explotar. Kara gimió estruendosamente temblando bajo el peso de la CEO que sonreía satisfecha de sus habilidades manuales, robó un beso ligero de los labios de la rubia cuyo pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, y volvió a su lugar en el sofá, tomo otra rebanada de pizza, y saboreo su consistencia haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de susto e incredulidad de la mujer a su lado.

**-Te he traído algo- **exclamo Lena después de un rato cuando la rubia al final había decidido ducharse y vestirse de persona normal. Tomo la elegante tarjeta color crema para encontrarse con una invitación dirigida a la CEO y a un acompañante. **–El alcalde ofrecerá una fiesta en reconocimiento de la labor de L-Corp a la ciudad, y dado que no puedo faltar a un evento en donde soy la homenajeada, quería invitarte, me gustaría mucho que vinieras conmigo- **dijo sonriendo tímidamente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, **-está bien si no puedes, se que tienes mucho trabajo en Catco y en la DEO, pero si puedes, digo, si tienes tiempo me gustaría que fueras.-**

Kara se la quedo mirando por unos largos segundos que a Lena le parecieron una autentica tortura. La morena no estaba acostumbrada a querer desesperadamente la compañía de alguien, cuando tenía un evento, siempre había más de un candidato dispuesto cual cachorro alborotado a acompañarla. Pero Kara era diferente, la reportera no era una persona que se deslumbrara por los flashes, ni que anhelara sus cinco minutos de fama. No lo había sido antes cuando era una persona normal, y no lo era ahora que la otra mitad de su vida estaba siempre bajo el escrutinio público. **-¿Es mi imaginación, o la poderosa Lena Luthor está nerviosa?-** cuestiono con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro disfrutando de ver a la CEO de esa forma.

**-¿Nerviosa?, ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa?, es solo una fiesta, he asistido a cientos de fiestas-** se excuso de inmediato tratando de recuperar un poco de su dignidad perdida. Kara volvió a reír con sus mejillas bien redondas enrojecidas por la diversión que le causaba ver a la morena en ese estado, se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y atrajo a Lena contra su cuerpo para abrazarla con cariño. **–Claro que iré, solo me divertía un poco contigo. Perdona, pero no es normal verte tan insegura.**

**-No estoy insegura- **se apresuro a contestar tratando de fingir autocontrol. **–Pues lo parece- **volvió a argumentar la rubia sin abandonar su postura, enredando a la morena con los brazos y sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras enarcaba una ceja incitándola a sincerarse con ella. Lena titubeó por un par de minutos tratando de zafarse del agarre de la kriptoniana que no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Al final se dio por vencida, dejo escapar un bufido y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza cuando volvió a buscar la mirada de Kara en una expresión seria.

**-Tú ganas, no estoy acostumbrada a estar en una relación en donde a la otra persona no le intimide quien soy, o este conmigo por justamente ese motivo. A ti no te importa que yo sea una Luthor, que sea millonaria o famosa, es la primera vez que estoy con alguien en igualdad de condiciones psicológicas o morales, y eso me aterra, porque no sé cómo se hace esto de querer algo y no saber si se puede tener. O necesitar a otra persona y tener que esperar que pueda estar disponible para mí, porque su trabajo es mucho más importante que el mío. Tú salvas vidas, tienes súper poderes, que en este mundo debe ser la única cosa más determinante que el dinero. Y por primera vez en mi vida, me siento intimidada y asustada de no estar a la altura.-** Lena era honesta, la reportera podía ver el miedo hacerse espacio en el fondo de sus ojos verdes ligeramente oscurecidos, al tiempo que toda la seguridad que la caracterizaba se hacía pequeña.

**-Sé lo que sientes Lena, quizás Supergirl sea demasiado paquete para cualquiera, pero la chica de la capa roja es solo una pequeña parte de lo que soy, y es alguien que apenas estoy conociendo, lleva un mes en el mundo y tiene aún mil cosas que entender y descubrir. Pero Kara Zor-El es una niña huérfana de un planeta desaparecido, una niña que lo perdió todo, que estuvo veinticuatro años atrapada en el espacio, sola y asustada porque sabía que jamás volvería a ver a su familia. Y Kara Danvers es solo una chica que se esfuerza por ser normal, que toda su vida ha querido encajar en vano, y que volcó todas sus energías en la única cosa que hace bien, su trabajo. De cualquier manera, todas ellas saben que no importa lo que pase, tenemos suerte de que te cruzaras en nuestro camino. Lena, tú eres la persona más asombrosa que existe en el universo, y créeme, he visitado suficientes planetas como para tener autoridad diciendo esto.- **La morena sonrió con las mejillas rosadas y una sensación de hormigueo que le recorría el cuerpo, Kara tenía las palabras justas cada vez que sentía que flaqueaba, quizás ese era el poder más valioso de la kriptoniana, atajarla siempre y en todo momento cuando el peso sobre su espalda se hacía demasiado grande.

Esa noche Lena se quedo enterrada entres los brazos fuertes de Kara, sintiendo que allí nada podía salir mal, cada latido de su corazón era una melodía aislada que la relajaba como pocas veces en su vida, y comenzó a pensar que nunca más podría descansar bien lejos de la reportera.

Kara rápidamente asumió la idea de mostrarse en público con Lena como su amiga, le habría encantado aparecerse en la fiesta como su pareja, pero entendía que la situación ya de por si era muy complicada como para que la CEO llevara a Supergirl a un evento público. No obstante, la morena había insistido en que semejante acontecimiento, requería de un atuendo apropiado, por lo que ese martes por la tarde, en cuanto salió de su trabajo haciendo un lugar en su apretada agenda, arrastro a Kara por media ciudad para comprarle un vestido acorde a las circunstancias. La rubia protesto, pero sabía que era en vano, y rápidamente sus pasos las llevaron a un salón de ropa ya conocido por la kriptoniana.

La puerta tintineo mientras Lena se abría paso tras ella seguida de cerca por Kara, unos tímidos ojos la encontraron al otro lado del mostrador que de pronto se iluminaron cuando reconocieron a la CEO. Al parecer, la morena era asidua al local, y la chica le tenía un peculiar aprecio. **– Señorita Luthor, que placer verla otra vez, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos visitaba- **exclamo la joven de ojos color miel que le brillaban alucinada. **–Rebecca, te sienta muy bien el puesto de directora de ventas-** sonrió la morena cortésmente aceptando el abrazo y recuperando su postura. **–Me gusta aunque no negaré que he tenido clientes que he querido matar fervorosamente-**

**-No me lo imagino viniendo de ti, siempre has sido muy dulce y atenta, por eso te recomendé cuando Michel me pidió una opinión al respecto.-** Kara veía la conversación sin moverse de la sombra que la espalda de Lena le brindaba, pero rápidamente, la morena recordó que no había ido hasta allí para hacer sociales, y la tomo de la mano trayéndola de un tirón hasta la luz.

**-Señorita Danvers, un placer verla de nuevo- **mascullo escuetamente la joven en cuanto reconoció a la reportera, que no pudo evitar acomodar sus anteojos al notar la mirada ya estresada de la chica. **-¿Ya se conocían?- **cuestiono la morena notando la obvia tensión entre ambas mujeres, y Kara no podía culparla, había hecho que Rebecca pasara las peores dos horas de su vida, a su lado un niño inquieto sería un cliente fácil. **–Atendí a la señorita Danvers en una ocasión, se llevó un traje muy costoso de diseñador que luego uso Supergirl en la gala Astral. Si me hubiese dicho que era para ella le habría recomendado otro tipo de atuendo.- **La chica no tardo en recordar los últimos encabezados de los periódicos y rápidamente pudo atar los cabos sueltos, al parecer la irritante reportera no era más que la asistente de la súper heroína que planeaba su llegada triunfal a Ciudad Nacional, y se había llevado en esa misma noche el premio mayor, a Lena Luthor.

**-Bueno, pero esta vez, si necesitamos algo elegante para Kara, me acompañara a la fiesta del alcalde y quiero que luzca realmente asombrosa- **contesto Lena apresurándose para desviar la atención a los detalles que podrían acabar en un cáos mediático. La chica asintió, la reportera sonrió para complacer a la CEO, y se probó sin chistar los vestidos que Lena había elegido junto a Rebecca.

A su madre podía decirle que no, a Alex podía decirle que no, a Snappers sin duda le había dicho que no azotando una puerta en sus narices. Pero cuando la morena le insistió en que usara un vestido, Kara no pudo más que decirle que si, dibujar su mejor sonrisa complaciente en su rostro y llevarse aquel Chanel negro, tan ceñido a su cuerpo que apenas si podía respirar con él. Sin embargo, los ojos iluminados de Lena en cuanto la vio salir del probador, fueron más que suficientes para que dijera que sí, y saliera de la boutique que odiaba, por segunda vez en un mes, con una prenda que no volvería a ponerse en su vida.

El resto de la semana fue un completo cáos, si algo le faltaba a su extraña vida desde que había conocido a Lena Luthor y se había convertido en Supergirl, era que su tía Astra y su esposo Non invadieran la tierra queriendo apoderarse de ella, y de paso, matarla si les era posible. Y justo cuando Kara pensaba que los había manipulado lo suficiente como para que no intentaran ningún ataque nuevo, una ola de brisa roja inundó el lugar en el que estaba, y de pronto se encontró despertando un día antes de la fiesta del alcalde, con una extraña sensación que no había tenido antes.

De pronto el vestido de Chanel entre su ropa no lucia tan mal, pero el resto de su indumentaria sí. Algo no iba bien con la imagen que solía darle al mundo, parecía una niña exploradora, y ella era una mujer, una mujer fuerte e importante que trabajaba en una compañía importante, e iba siendo hora de que el mundo comenzara a respetar a Kara Danvers.

Esa mañana puso en su lugar a cuanta persona se cruzo en Catco, incluida a la mismísima Cat Grant, que lejos de sentirse ofendida, parecía extasiada por la nueva actitud de la joven reportera que al fin actuaba acorde a su puesto y a su edad. Sin embargo, las cosas rápidamente se salieron de control, y esa misma noche, mientras era fuertemente reprendida por su hermana, acabó diciéndole cosas que jamás hubiese pensado que podían salir de su boca. Cada vez estaba mas segura, que el puesto de Alex en la DEO, de debía pura y exclusivamente a su posición con respecto a ella. Solo estaba allí como un peón para llevar información sobre la kriptoniana, para manipularla haciéndola negar su identidad y someterse a la vana existencia de los humanos. Alex estaba allí para que Kara fuera solo una niña buena con la que no tuviera que competir, y eso la hacía sentir superior, porque Kara Danvers jamás podría ganarle a su hermana mayor, pero Kara Zor-El, era algo contra lo que no podía ni siquiera comenzar a competir.

Alex se había marchado con una expresión de total desconcierto y con el dolor que solo la verdad más cruda puede llegar a generar en alguien. Sin embargo, algo le preocupaba aún más que las crueles palabras de su hermana menor, algo no andaba bien con ella. Conocía a Kara, sabía la clase de persona que era, y jamás le hubiese hablado así si algo no le estuviera afectando. Así que regreso a la DEO, necesitaba trabajar en eso, algo tenía la kriptoniana, y lo averiguaría aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

Al otro día, para cuando J'onn llego a la base central, Alex ya tenía la respuesta. -**Kriptonita roja, es lo que está afectando a Kara, necesitamos traerla aquí para inspeccionarla y curarla antes de que se salga completamente de control y lastime a alguien- **exclamo ante la incredulidad de su superior, quien rápidamente comenzó a trabajar para fabricar algo que ayudara a la rubia con ese problema, ya que sabía de antemano, que traerla pacíficamente no era una opción.

Para cuando el sol se puso, la actitud soberbia de Kara iba en escalada, se miraba al espejo en su departamento con el vestido de Chanel apretando su figura, el cabello recogido en un rodete y las gafas enarcando su cara, y se detesto a sí misma. Kara Danvers era débil y patética, Lena se merecía a una heroína, no a una niña sumisa y torpe. Así que arrojó las gafas a un costado y soltó su cabello que comenzó a ondularse como si tuviera vida propia, se acerco a la ventana y salió volando del departamento rumbo a la fiesta del alcalde.

Aterrizo sobre las escaleras de la entrada haciendo un gran barullo en cuanto la multitud la vio descender con elegancia. Se sacó fotos con la gente que la rodeaba fascinada, firmo autógrafos regodeándose de su posición y luego avanzó hasta los guardias que recibían las invitaciones para evitar que cualquiera se colara. Uno de los muchachos rápidamente termino estrellado contra una pared cuando trato de impedirle el paso alegando que no estaba en la lista, Kara rio con malicia tomándolo del cuello y arrojándolo a un costado al grito de **–Soy Supergirl, no necesito invitación-** y se abrió rápidamente paso entre los invitados haciendo alarde de sus poderes.

Para cuando Lena la encontró, la kriptoniana ya se había convertido en la imagen de la fiesta, hasta el propio alcalde no cabía en su cuerpo de la emoción por estar compartiendo una copa de champaña con la heroína. **–Hasta que te dignas a aparecer- **exclamo la rubia en cuanto vio a la CEO observarla atónita. Kara se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la boca tomándola de la cintura con fuerza hasta casi hacerle daño. **–Debería ponerte un rastreador, los Luthor suelen ser bastante escurridizos- **alardeo mirando a los hombres que las rodeaban sin soltar la cintura de la morena que le dio un ligero empujón para zafarse. **–Kara podemos hablar en privado un momento - **susurro en su oído con asombro por la escena que acababa de ver, la reportera no era así, y ya la estaba asustando de sobremanera. La kriptoniana bufo molesta y la siguió a un costado del salón jugando con su cabello entre los dedos.

**-¿Kara que ocurre contigo? Habíamos quedado en que vendrías como Kara Danvers, no como Supergirl. ¿Y qué fue todo eso de allá?-** pregunto molesta y dolida por la actitud de la mujer a su lado que parecía una total desconocida.

**-Vamos Lena, eres la novia de Supergirl, ¿por qué vendrías a una fiesta con la inútil de Kara Danvers pudiendo estar conmigo?.** **Además, se vería mal que mi chica se mostrara en público con alguien más, arruinaría mi reputación.- **Lena se quedó perpleja, como no dando crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. La mujer más dulce que jamás había conocido, parecía haberse esfumado, y frente a ella tenía una versión retorcida de su hermano que la asustaba incluso mucho más que él.

De pronto, el sonido del reloj de Alex comenzó a retumbar en los oídos de la rubia que volvió a protestar por ser interrumpida en su noche de glamur. **–Lo siento querida, pero debo ir a salvar al mundo, terminare contigo luego- **exclamó sonriente y le robó un beso descuidado y brusco para luego salir caminando en línea recta hasta el centro del salón anunciando su futuro acto heroico, y se elevo por el aire haciendo toda la ostentación que le fue posible. Aterrizó un par de segundos después en medio de una calle dispuesta a tener una excitante batalla que le permitiera mostrarse y ser adulada por la multitud de ojos indiscretos. Pero el alienígena que se suponía debía atrapar, no estaba allí, sólo se encontraban Alex y J'onn sosteniendo una extraña arma que no pudo reconocer.

**-Kara estas contaminada por kriptonita roja, esta no eres tú- **exclamo la mayor de las Danvers tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. **–Te equivocas Alex, esta soy yo, la verdadera, la que siempre debía haber sido, y no ese intento barato de niña buena. Vine a este mundo para proteger a los humanos, pero haré mucho más que eso, es el fin de sus políticas inservibles y de líderes débiles, yo soy el futuro, y cumpliré mi destino, la tierra tendrá ahora a una líder de verdad- **mascullo con altanería mientras su capa ondeaba en el viento, sus ojos se volvieron rojos de ira y un auto exploto entre ella y los agentes de la DEO. Rápidamente J'onn se convirtió en un marciano y se arrojo con violencia contra ella para someterla, pero la kriptoniana era demasiado fuerte incluso para él, no dejándole más opción que enterrar una daga de kriptonita verde en su brazo. Supergirl gritó de dolor mientras se retorcía en el aire y cayó en picada algunos metros hasta estrellarse contra el frío concreto. **–¡Hazlo ahora Alex!-** grito el marciano tratando de recuperar el aire. La agente encendió el arma que pesaba en sus manos temblorosas, y apretó el botón con los ojos llenándoseles de lágrimas. Las ondas de choque impactaron contra el cuerpo de Kara y una bruma roja comenzó a escaparse de su piel, la kriptoniana volvió a gritar y se desmayó en el suelo junto a su hermana que se precipitó a su lado para socorrerla.

Para cuando despertó, estaba en una habitación de la DEO rodeada de cables y máquinas. Se sentía más mal de lo que se había sentido en su vida. Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía, la piel le ardía desde adentro como si le quemara las entrañas, y la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Estaba por levantarse y salir de allí cuando recordó el porqué se encontraba en esa situación. La habían atacado desde lo más profundo de su oscuridad, todos los malos pensamientos que alguna vez había tenido, todos los impulsos que alguna vez había suprimido, habían sido arrastrados hasta la superficie causando estragos a su alrededor. Había atacado a la señora Grant, había golpeado hasta casi matar a un delincuente, le había dicho cosas a Alex tan horribles que de solo pensarlo se le estrujaba el corazón. Había asistido a la fiesta de Lena para actuar como un verdadero monstruo, un ser que le repugnaba, y la había tratado como una cosa de su propiedad frente a la mitad de la elite de Ciudad Nacional.

En cuanto esa marejada de pensamientos invadió su mente, los ojos se le empañaron con lágrimas de una angustia que solo había sentido aquella vez que fue arrancada de su hogar para no volver a verlo jamás. Quizás había perdido una vez mas todo lo que amaba por culpa de las últimas personas que aún quedaban vivas de su familia, y nada de lo que hiciera de ahí en adelante podría repararlo.

Alex irrumpió en la habitación justo cuando sentía que ya no podía más con su propio ser, se abalanzó sobre ella para fundirse en un abrazo necesitado tratando por todos los medios de hacerla sentir un poco mejor. **–Lo siento tanto Alex, jamás pensé decir todas esas cosas horribles que dije-** sollozo en un rincón de su hombro aferrada a la espalda de su hermana. **–No fue tu culpa cariño, Non y Astra lo hicieron, tu solo fuiste la víctima- **trato de consolarla limpiando sus mejillas de las lagrimas que no paraban de caer de forma abrupta. **–Arruine toda mi vida Alex, no importa si ellos lo hicieron, cada pensamiento oscuro era mío, soy una mala persona-** soltó con el corazón apretado y cada fibra de su cuerpo temblando de dolor. **–Escúchame, nada de eso es cierto Kara, eres la mejor persona que conozco, todos algún vez hemos pensado cosas horribles, eso no nos hace malos, y tú solo fuiste una víctima, ¿me escuchas?, nada de esto fue culpa tuya, y lo solucionaremos juntas como siempre. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.-**

Y las cosas estuvieron bien, aunque tomo un tiempo volver a recuperar la confianza de la ciudad, de la señora Grant, y de sus amigos. Pero pese a su insistencia, Lena seguía sin devolverle las llamadas. La morena era sin duda la más frágil de todas las personas a las que había hecho daño, y no tener manera de explicarse, o de remediarlo, la hacía querer morir un poco todos los días.

Al cabo de dos largas semanas, ya casi sentía que todo estaba perdido, extrañaba la sonrisa de Lena en su casa, su aroma entre las sábanas, en poco tiempo la morena se había apoderado de cada aspecto de su vida, y nada volvería a ser como antes si ella no estaba a su lado.

Estaba tirada en su sofá con la mirada perdida en la pared de en frente, mientras el queso de la pizza se escurría por sus dedos sin que ella le diera importancia alguna. La puerta sonó dos veces, casi como un susurro en la distancia, y se levanto con pesar arrastrando los pies para averiguar quien irrumpía en su dolor.

**-Hola- **dijo la morena con una media sonrisa tímida en su boca y los ojos llenos de anhelo. **–Lena, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **cuestiono con temor la reportera sin dar crédito a sus ojos. **–Alex me visito esta mañana, me explico lo que pasó, tal vez pueda pasar si quieres, y podamos hablar de eso.-** Kara se hizo a un lado sin entender muy bien qué es lo que pasaba. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y camino hasta el sofá en donde la morena ya se acomodaba dejando a un lado su cartera y su abrigo de noche.

**-Lamento no haberte escuchado antes, pero lo que pasó de verdad me dolió Kara- **susurro la CEO sin abandonar su expresión triste pero comprensiva. **–Lo sé, y créeme que jamás había dicho o hecho algo así, cada minuto que pasa me odio un poco mas por haberte hecho sufrir. Te prometí cuidarte, te juré que era diferente, y en el momento menos oportuno te hice pasar la peor noche de tu vida.- **Kara sollozo entre sus manos encogiendo todo su cuerpo en una bolita junto a Lena sin atreverse a mirarla o a rosar su piel por miedo a lastimarla otra vez.

La CEO dejo escapar un suspiro profundo y exhausto, mientras se acercaba un poco más a la reportera para obligarla a aflojar el agarre que sostenía sobre ella misma. Kara la miró, por primera vez en dos semanas, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, quien sabe cuánto habría llorado recriminándose lo que pasó, pero Lena sabía que no era su culpa, y aunque esas palabras aún le dolieran, sabía que la mujer frente a ella, no era la misma que la había herido la noche en la que todo se había ido al diablo.

**-Mírame Kara- **la llamo para evitar que volviera a agachar la mirada,**-No fue tu culpa, nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa. Y no importa lo que hayas dicho o hecho esa noche, yo supe desde que vi tus ojos, que esa persona no eras tú. Esta eres tú, la dulce, generosa y siempre dispuesta a cargar con el mundo en sus hombros para ayudar a los demás. Tal vez te odie por un momento, pero en cuanto confirme que mis latidos tenían razón, y que esa extraña en la fiesta no eras tú, pude comprobar que me enamoré de ti Kara. Me enamore de la persona que conozco, se quien eres, porque me reconozco en ti cada vez que te miro. Y no importa que tan complicado sea este paquete, no lo cambiaría por nada. - **Lena la atrapó en una abrazo permitiendo que la rubia escondiera sus lagrimas en el pliegue de su cuello, le acaricio la espalda con delicadeza y comenzó a dejar besos ligeros en su mejilla y en su pelo, sintiendo que de a poco su vida volvía a tener sentido. Kara se removió en sus brazos apartándose solo un poco para que su mirada se cruzara con los ojos verdes de la CEO. **-¿De verdad me amas?-** pregunto casi en silencio y con temor a que sólo hubiese sido algo que la morena dijo al pasar. Pero Lena la sujeto de ambos lados de su rostro perdiendo más y más su mirada en ella, y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que las mejillas se le llenaban de un color rojo carmín.

**-Si Kara, estoy total, y completamente enamorada de ti desde el instante en que te vi- **Lena dejo escapar el aire al tiempo que el corazón se le saltaba un latido. Kara sintió una última lágrima bajar lentamente por su mejilla y recargo su frente sobre la de la morena. Suspiro con alivio apretando los ojos, y articulo un **–Te amo-** palabras que nunca antes se habían formado en sus labios, y que ahora la llenaban por completo, con temor en el fondo, pero con ansias de vivir algo nuevo junto a Lena.


	5. Soy Lena, solo Lena

Había abierto su corazón sin meditarlo demasiado, pero cada palabra que le dijo a Kara esa noche era verdad. Ahora, una semana después de su romántica revelación, Lena comenzaba a pensar que quizás se excedió un poco al decirlo tan pronto, tenía miedo de haber espantado a la reportera, tenía miedo de dejarse ver vulnerable ante alguien más, estaba aterrada de que volvieran a romperle el corazón. No le había permitido a nadie llegar tan lejos con sus sentimientos desde la universidad, y aquella época era tan lejana en el tiempo, que casi le parecía de otra vida.

Había amado a alguien una vez, Andrea Rojas fue durante muchos años lo más cercano que tuvo a una familia de verdad. Desde que la conoció siendo solo una adolescente, hasta compartir un piso en Londres durante la universidad, su relación con la latina había ido mutando desde una amistad inseparable, hasta un tórrido romance secreto cuando tenían tan solo veintiún años. Con ella a su lado, Lena sentía que podía hacerle frente a todo el mundo, incluso había estado dispuesta a revelarle a su familia el amor que sentía por la otra mujer. Pero Andrea jamás llego tan lejos, cuanto más insistía la morena, más comenzaba a distanciarse de ella, tanto que finalmente acabó mudándose a un piso propio para no levantar sospechas. Y el día que el primer rumor llegó a los medios, Andrea anunció que estaba comprometida con un muchacho inglés de familia noble, y que se casarían al graduarse. La latina aconsejo a la mas joven de los Luthor que hiciera lo mismo para que pudieran seguir viéndose en secreto, pero la sola idea enfermaba a Lena que, dos meses después de esas palabras, recibió su titulo, empacó sin decir adiós, y volvió a casa de sus padres.

Sin embargo, lo que al comienzo había sido un escape necesario de su triste realidad, pronto se convirtió en un verdadero calvario. Su padre murió de un momento a otro sin darles tiempo de procesarlo, su madre que jamás la había querido realmente, comenzó a apartarla cada vez más del hogar en que vivió su difícil niñez, y como si eso hubiese sido poco, su hermano Lex, que siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, comenzó a volverse loco al obsesionarse con Superman, tanto que acabo preso cuando cubrió en sol en un intento fallido de acabar con el hombre de acero. Y ahí estaba ella, una chica de tan solo veintitrés años, heredera de una de las compañías tecnológicas más importantes del mundo, administrando una enorme fortuna que su padre Lionel le había dejado, pero sin familia, sin amigos, sola como nadie en el mundo, y con un apellido manchado sin remedio.

Una mañana se levanto en la mansión que los Luthor tenían fuera de Metrópolis, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, algo que comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre, camino con paso cansino hasta su baño y se quedo largos minutos mirando el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo del tocador, y no le gusto lo veía. Decidió que era hora de comenzar de nuevo, en pocos días anuncio el traslado de la empresa a Ciudad Nacional, compró el edificio más grande que pudo encontrar para convertirlo en su nuevo imperio, empaco sus cosas, y abandono todo lo que conocía sin mirar atrás.

A sus veinticinco años ya tenía a esta nueva ciudad rendida a sus pies, había cambiado el nombre de la empresa de LuthorCorp a L-Corp, ya no quería ser solo la heredera de los Luthor, quería valer por ella misma sin tener que arrastrar el horrible legado de su familia, así que cuando se presentaba ante alguien nuevo, siempre decía lo mismo **–Soy Lena, solo Lena- **no necesitaba un apellido detrás de ese nombre, sabía que llegaría el día en que todos la conocerían como ella se veía a sí misma, una chica que quería cambiar el mundo para bien y dejar su propio legado, una chica que aunque hubiese crecido con lujos inimaginables para la mayoría de las personas, podía llegar a ser tan sencilla como cualquier otra, que detestaba las formalidades, y que estaba sola porque así lo quería, porque nada era más importante que su trabajo, o bueno, eso es lo que se repitió esa tarde antes de acudir a la gala Astral para recibir el premio a la figura del año.

**-Señorita Lena, el auto la está esperando- **anunció Eve Teschmacher entrando por la puerta de su oficina y viéndola sentada en su sillón firmando unos papeles, **-Señorita se le arrugará el vestido- **protesto la rubia en un gesto atento, casi maternal que siempre tenía con la morena. Esta giró los ojos sin darle importancia y se puso de pie abandonando lo que estaba haciendo.

**-Sabes que bien preferiría quedarme aquí trabajando que acudir a esa gala- **farfullo desganada mientras su asistente acomodaba el vestido tratando de alisar las ligeras arrugas que se le habían formado a la altura de las caderas. **–Si por mi fuera, no iría a ninguna de las fiestas que me invitan, ya suficiente tengo con ver mi cara en todos los medios a diario, aguantar que las personas hablen tonterías sobre mí, como para además tener que soportar una noche rodeada de frívolos adictos a los reflectores. La mitad no pueden formar una frase coherente ni a aunque la vida se les fuera en ellos, y la otra mitad, entregarían a su madre por un poco mas de poder.-**

**-Lo sé, pero esta noche no puede excusarse, sabe bien que lo que es bueno para su imagen es bueno para la compañía, y a usted nada le interesa más que su compañía.- **Sonrió la pequeña mujer extendiéndole un pequeño bolso a juego con su atuendo, **-además, hoy es la figura central, es la primera vez desde que la nominan que logra ganarle a la señora Cat Grant, y eso es algo para festejar.-**

**-Ardo de felicidad- **mascullo irónicamente arrugando la frente y comenzando a caminar rumbo a su ascensor privado.

**-Señorita Lena, sonría, se ve mucho más bella cuando sonríe.- **Le recordó la mujer viéndola salir y con el pecho lleno de orgullo de trabajar con la joven empresaria. Eve se había convertido en la mano derecha de Lena, una mujer de poco más de treinta años, que con el paso del tiempo, casi sentía a la CEO como una hija. La veía trabajar incansablemente hasta entrada la noche, todos los días casi sin excepción, y esa entrega a su labor, era lo que había puesto a L-Corp como una empresa vanguardista en solo un par de años. Sin embargo, le preocupaba seriamente verla tan sola. Lena era una mujer bella, joven, inteligente y carismática, ¿quién no querría a una chica así?. Pero cada vez que le insistía en que saliera a divertirse y conociera gente nueva, la morena solo decía, **-no tengo tiempo de tener una relación, además, suficientes problemas tengo como para a eso agregarle a una persona demandando atención-** y volvía a enterrar su rostro entre los papeles.

En cuanto llego a la fiesta, llevo a cabo el protocolo correspondiente a ese tipo de eventos, trato de verse elegante, sonriente para las cámaras, estrecho un par de manos, dio un par de breves notas a la prensa, y fue a sentarse a su mesa, estaba lista para aburrirse a morir durante las próximas horas, y solo un poco de alcohol lograba alivianar la velada. Iba por su segundo vaso de whiskey mientras trataba de ignorar los comentarios superfluos de Maxwell Lord, cuando un rostro desconocido llamo su atención. Podía recitar la biografía de cada invitado a la fiesta, casi como si se tratara de su libro favorito, pero esa chica rubia de poco más de un metro setenta, que acababa de entrar al salón, era por completo ajena a su mundo. Y pensó en ese instante que la joven lo sabía, sus pasos eran dubitativos, miraba casi siempre al piso, estaba seria y Lena hubiera jurado que incluso algo molesta. Se veía por fuera como ella se sentía por dentro. Era bella, y elegante, pero no lo sabía, y si a caso lo sabía, no alardeaba de ello. Se sentó varias mesas a su derecha, casi en un rincón en medio del salón, acomodo su cabello ligeramente recogido, y dejo escapar un suspiro. En ese momento, Lena sintió que la noche no estaría perdida si conseguía al menos saber el nombre de esa chica.

Un par de horas después, cuando iba llegando a su fin la entrega de premios, fue su turno de subir al escenario. No le encantaba estar ahí, pero debía reconocer que ver el rostro mal humorado de Cat Grant, viéndola recibir el premio que por derecho era suyo, le daba cierta alegría. **–Quiero agradecer a todos los que me eligieron para recibir hoy este premio- ** sonrió resplandeciente perdiendo la mirada en el horizonte,**-se que llevo poco tiempo en Ciudad Nacional, pero debo decirles que siento a este lugar como mi verdadero hogar. Quiero agradecer a todos los empleados de mi compañía, y muy especialmente a mi asistente Eve Teschmacher, cuyo trabajo hace que el mío sea mucho más sencillo. Y por último, pero no menos importante, prometerles que L-Corp seguirá trabajando para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Muchas gracias.- **Finalizo apartándose del atril para permitir que la fotografiaran con el premio, y luego regreso caminando elegantemente hasta su lugar.

Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando había decidido que no podía soportar un segundo más a los idiotas que se le acercaban con adulaciones falsas. Ya no sabía la cantidad de whiskey que había bebido, pero estaba segura de que era más de lo que debía. Se puso de pie, saludo a los pocos que aún quedaban en su mesa, la mayoría personas algo mayores que estaban allí por el chisme más que nada, y camino lentamente hacia un costado esquivando a los que bailaban hasta que en su rango de visión, volvió a ver a la chica rubia que había llamado su atención durante toda la noche. Por un momento, pensó en simplemente dar media vuelta y salir del lugar, pero la joven lucia terriblemente intimidada por el idiota de William Parker que seguro estaba descargando su arsenal sobre ella, y no se hubiera perdonado dejarla allí sola con él.

**-Te encontré, llevo buscándote un buen rato- **exclamo sonriendo haciéndole gestos con su cara para que le siguiera la corriente.

**-**** Solo descansaba los pies- **respondió algo tímida sin entender del todo lo que la morena le estaba diciendo. Lena sacó su mejor carta ganadora y arrastro a la dulce joven lejos de aquel muchacho insoportable luego de haberlo humillado lo necesario, encontrando con ello una excusa para bailar a su lado y conocerla tan siquiera un poco. Sin embargo, no supo si era el alcohol, o la belleza de Kara, pero durante todo el resto de la noche no pudo hacer más que tratar de impresionarla, algo que nunca hacía con nadie. Bien sabía que no necesitaba impresionar a nadie, todos ya se encontraban intimidados o impresionados con su sola presencia, pero esta chica no, nada de lo que dijera parecía importarle demasiado, la rubia solo sonreía y acotaba alguna frase breve, como si en realidad no quisiera estar allí. Tal era la necesidad que sentía de llamar la atención de Kara, que cuando menos quiso acordar, estaba sobre ella comiéndole la boca y desabotonando su blusa.

No podía creer como esa noche que prometía ser un fiasco se había convertido en la mejor velada que tenía en años. Kara desprendía inocencia y ternura por cada poro de su piel, sus besos eran cálidos y lentos, se dejaba guiar bajo sus manos y cada vez que hablaba, la hacía desearla más. ¿Cómo era posible que existiera una mujer así?, la rubia era tan maravillosamente irreal, que en cuanto encontró su mirada luego de haber llegado al clímax, supo de inmediato que era allí donde quería quedarse para siempre. Justo allí, perdida en la profundidad de ese azul cielo que parecía más oscuro cada vez que volvía a mirar. Kara tenía un efecto extrañamente hipnotizante y relajante a la vez, tanto que su aroma a vainilla y miel parecía adormecer sus sentidos. Al final se quedó dormida sobre su pecho con los latidos de su corazón retumbándole en el oído, al tiempo que las suaves manos de la rubia se enredaban en su pelo de manera majestuosa, haciéndola sentir un éxtasis que no recordó haber sentido antes.

Al día siguiente despertó como nunca pasada la media mañana, se estiro entre sus sabanas mientras buscaba a oscuras el cuerpo de la otra mujer a su lado, pero el costado de la cama estaba vacío. Kara se había largado en algún momento sin decir adiós, como si su paso por entre sus brazos no hubiese sido más que un espejismo. Apenas noto su ausencia sintió que algo había cambiado, tenía un hueco justo donde se suponía que debía estar esa sensación de euforia después de una noche asombrosa de sexo. No se sentía eufórica, ni relajada, ni siquiera había una pisca de felicidad en su ser, le faltaba algo que no entendió que era hasta que su mano encontró algo frio y metálico enredado bajo las sábanas. El collar de Kara descansaba olvidado en su cama, era el destino que le hablaba, todo aquello no podía haber sido algo de tan solo una noche, así que movió cielo y tierra para dar con la joven, pero esta parecía ser un fantasma. En ese momento entendió, que habían hablado demasiado de ella, y casi nada de la rubia. Se juro que si la encontraba, no volvería a cometer ese mismo error, quería saberlo todo, y no pararía hasta averiguarlo.

Sin embargo, no le hizo falta desplegar su arsenal para dar con la chica, los medios se lo pusieron muy fácil publicando fotos de ellas juntas, así que esa mañana de lunes, se puso el collar de Kara, a sabiendas que tendría que dar aunque sea una pequeña entrevista, y rogó a los dioses en los que no creía, que la chica estuviera viendo.

Una sonrisa triunfal se dibujo en su rostro en cuanto sintió la voz de la rubia al otro lado del teléfono, al parecer Kara no tenía intensiones de volver a verla, pero Lena no podía permitir que la sensación mas fantástica que había tenido junto a otro persona en años, desapareciera así como así. La invito a cenar a su departamento, y se juro a si misma que esa noche todo se trataría sobre Kara. Y así lo hizo. Al final de la velada, estaba cada vez más segura de que esa chica había llegado para quedarse. Era sorprendente la paz que le hacía sentir de solo verla dormir a su lado, parecía un ángel caído del cielo, uno especialmente diseñado para ella, la hacía volar tan solo con oír su respiración, y por un instante, sintió miedo de perderla. No podía olvidar quien era ella por mucho que lo intentara, quería ser solo Lena, pero no lo era, era una Luthor, y tenía enemigos, el más peligroso de todos, llevaba su sangre. Finalmente, tras largos minutos de observar a Kara dormir, la siguió a lo profundo de sus sueños y se quedo allí, arrullada por los brazos fuertes de la rubia que le brindaban un calor poco común en nadie con quien hubiese dormido jamás.

La mañana la encontró aun envuelta en la mujer que la acompañaba, y se vio despertando así todos los días de su vida. No lo admitiría en voz alta aunque le fuera la vida en ello, pero se estaba enamorando de Kara, a quien le basto solo un puñado de días para robarse cada latido de su corazón.

**-El auto esta esperándote, ya le dije a mi asistente que te escolte, te llevara a donde tengas que ir - **exclamo la morena sonriendo mientras se despedía dispuesta a subir al techo para abordar su helicóptero, luego de una mañana de abundante desayuno y sexo apasionado. La reportera le sonrió dejando un beso en sus labios y se perdió tras la puerta que daba al ascensor. Lena subió al techo casi al tiempo que su vehículo aterrizaba despeinándola ligeramente.

**-Buenos días David- **saludo al muchacho abrochándose el cinturón y colocándose la vincha protectora para evitar que el sonido la dejara sorda. Pero en cuanto levanto la mirada, vio que algo volaba justo hacia ella a gran velocidad, el pulso se le aceleró, y lo último que pensó es que moriría después de haber conocido a la persona con la que quería compartir su vida, una vida que ya no tendría. Apretó los ojos resignada a su destino, pero nada pasó, solo escucho una explosión, y en cuanto abrió los ojos, Kara estaba allí, justo en medio entre ella y un reguero de pedazos del misil, mientras apagaba el fuego de su ropa hecha pedazos. 

Había vivido tanto junto a la rubia en el último mes, que casi parecía llevar a su lado una vida entera. Sin embargo, la mujer que ahora alardeaba junto a los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad, no era la misma que llevaba conociendo todo ese tiempo. Algo había cambiado, la Kara que conocía jamás se pavonearía de un lugar para otro alardeando de sus poderes, mucho menos la miraría de la forma lasciva que lo hacía. No, la Kara que ella conocía andaría pegada a su costado, tratando de cubrirse un poco más el escote que dejaba ver el vestido que traía. Estaría sonriendo dulcemente a su lado, tratando de comerse todo lo que hubiera a su alcance y rogándole que no la dejara sola.

Cansada de ver a la kriptoniana actuar de esa forma, decidió que era hora de sacarla de allí, alejarla un poco de los reflectores. Quizás solo trataba de marcar una diferencia más notoria entre la reportera y la heroína, pero definitivamente se le estaba yendo todo de las manos. Se acercó a ella tratando de llevarla a un costado, pero solo recibió un poco de humillación como respuesta, y justo cuando creía que no podía ser peor, Kara dejó ver ante ella su lado más oscuro para luego salir volando del lugar de forma aparatosa.

No soporto quedarse allí ni un segundo más, llamó a su chofer y salió de inmediato como si hubiese visto al diablo. Tan pronto como llego a su piso, se dejo caer en el sofá con pesar, no podía entender nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Sentía un nudo en el pecho apretarle desde adentro, amenazando con llevarse su vida en cualquier instante. Kara pensaba que ella era solo una cara bonita con mucho dinero y reputación, un objeto mostrable apenas a la altura de una persona de su magnitud. Y entonces todos sus miedos se hicieron realidad. La rubia solo había jugado con ella, la usaba y la manipulaba desde el primer instante para conseguir escalar con prisa. No podía creer como había sido engañada como una tonta, cómo es que se había dejado perder en esos ojos tan estúpidamente sin considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que hubiese algo de trasfondo. Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido, Kara no estaba en esa fiesta de casualidad, el collar no se había caído de su cuello, ella lo había dejado allí como una carnada. No era coincidencia que el misil la atacara en el mismo instante en que ella estaba cerca. Todo había sido un montaje para que Supergirl apareciera, y el objetivo final era la venganza de los kriptonianos contra la única que quedaba aún en pie de la familia Luthor.

Lena era una persona sensata, pero en esos días que siguieron, simplemente se negó a aparecer frente a otro ser humano. Delegó todo el trabajo que tenía para que Eve se hiciera cargo, y se quedó enterrada en su cama con el corazón hecho pedazos sin poder creer aún que se había dejado enamorar una vez más. Porque ese era el problema más grande, solo se había enamorado dos veces, y en ambas termino destruida por completo, porque aunque le dolía admitirlo, le entregó el corazón a la rubia desde el instante en que la vio.

Los días pasaron, y pronto no tuvo más opción que regresar al trabajo y a su vida normal. Había mantenido distancia del mundo durante esas dos semanas, pero era hora de retomar el ritmo de su cotidianeidad. En cuando prendió su móvil, un centenar de mensajes y llamadas perdidas aparecieron en su pantalla. Kara había estado tratando de comunicarse con ella con suma insistencia, pero no le permitiría siquiera la oportunidad de volver a engañarla. Estaba dispuesta a olvidarla, cuando una agente del FBI se presento en su oficina demandando verla, a sabiendas que no le sería posible rehusarse.

**-Hola Lena- **se escucho la voz de una mujer entrado por la puerta y caminando con determinación hasta ella, mientras el sonido del tacón de sus botas llenaba el silencio del lugar.

**-Agente Danvers- **dijo la morena en cuanto reconoció a la hermana de Kara y comenzó a prepararse psicológicamente para lo que venía. **-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?**

**-Vengo a hablar en nombre de Kara- **reconoció de inmediato para confirmar las sospechas de la CEO, que resoplo negando con la cabeza y regresó a su asiento.

**-Si es un asunto oficial con gusto ayudaré, pero si está aquí para hablar de cosas personales tendré que pedirle que se retire agente Danvers- **exclamo con determinación endureciendo su voz y su mirada lo mas que le fue posible. Pero la otra mujer no pareció intimidada en lo más mínimo, hizo una mueca de desdén, como si detestara lo que estaba por hacer, camino hasta el escritorio de Lena y se sentó para tenerla de frente.

**-Mira Lena, no vengo como agente del gobierno, vengo solo como una mujer preocupada por su hermana pequeña- **comenzó a hablar tratando de sonar conciliadora. **–No es ninguna novedad que no me agrada la idea de que tú y Kara estén juntas, y no puedes culparme por ello. Eres una Luthor, y tu hermano ha tratado de matar a la familia de mi hermana por años, y a priori, que ustedes tengan una relación no me parece lo más atinado para ninguna de las dos.- **Exclamo poniéndose aún más sería al tiempo que cruzaba sus manos sobre el escritorio y buscaba la mirada de la CEO. **–Pero, dicho esto, no puedo no reconocer que jamás la había visto tan feliz como desde que te conoció. Por algún motivo que no entiendo, y que probablemente no entenderé nunca, Kara puede ser ella misma cuando está contigo, sin miedo de quien es en realidad, sin mentiras, sin esconderse, y eso es lo único que deseo para ella. Jamás quise que asumiera el riesgo de ser una heroína, pero ahora que lo ha hecho debo apoyarla, y sé que eso la hace feliz, y tú tienes mucho que ver con eso. **

**-No sé qué pretendes que te diga,** **no tienes idea de cómo me trato la última vez que la vi. Es un monstruo, y no tengo intenciones de ser parte de ello. Ya demasiados monstruos hay en mi familia como para agregarle uno más.- **Mascullo enfadada tratando de no mirar a la mujer que tenía frente a ella.

**-Lo sé, también me dijo cosas horribles, e hizo cosas que jamás se perdonará, y se siente fatal por eso. Pero no era ella Lena, estaba enferma, la infectaron con kriptonita roja, y eso alteró toda su personalidad. Era consciente de lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo, fue como si alguien más** **usara su cuerpo dejándola como un mero espectador de su propia vida. Sé que estas molesta y dolida y tienes razón para estarlo, pero deberías hablar con ella, dale la oportunidad de que te diga cómo se siente y pueda disculparse contigo. Si tan solo te tomas unos minutos para verla, estoy segura de que encontraras la manera de perdonarla, como yo lo hice.-**

**-Si eso es todo creo que puede retirarse agente- **se limito a contestar la morena intentando por todos los medios no ceder ante las palabras de la chica. Alex asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse de allí. Camino lentamente hasta la puerta, pero antes de salir, busco una vez más la mirada de la morena. **–Te echa de menos, y te necesita, no tiendes idea de cuánto. Solo piénsalo.- **Y se perdió de vista dejándola más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

El día fue consumiéndose en su oficina lentamente, tenía mucho trabajo atrasado debido a que le había resultado muy complicado concentrarse, ya que su cabeza no paraba de analizar las palabras de la agente, y trataba de sopesar todo lo que le dijo para intentar dilucidar cual era la verdad de todo lo que había pasado.

**-Eve puedes venir por favor- **llamo a su asistente por intercomunicador pasadas las siete de la tarde, ya con el sol metiéndose a lo lejos dejando un fuerte reflejo que se colaba en su ventana.

**-Se le ofrece algo señorita Lena- **exclamo la mujer con calidez acercándose un poco hasta su escritorio.

**-No Eve, ya es muy tarde y yo voy a quedarme por otro par de horas, así que ve a casa- **dijo sonriéndole a la mujer que le observaba atenta.

**-¿Está usted segura?**-

**-Sí, ve a casa. Te veré en la mañana.- ** La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, pero se quedo mirándola un par de segundos sin decir nada, como si estuviera meditando lo que haría a continuación.

**-Señorita, sé que no me corresponde decirlo, pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que ha pasado con la señorita Kara. Y si me permite, se ve mucho mejor cuando esta con ella. No sé lo que pasó, pero si puedo darle un consejo, hable con ella, ustedes tienen algo muy puro, se ve a la distancia, y sería una lástima que lo dejara pasar por un mal entendido. -**

**-Gracias Eve. Ya puedes retirarte.- **Respondió de inmediato, pero no pudo evitar quedarse meditando un largo rato sobre las palabras de su asistente. Quizás tanto ella como Alex tenían razón, se debían cuando menos una charla, y puesto que no importara cuanto lo intentara, no lograba avanzar con su trabajo atrasado, levanto el teléfono y llamo a su chofer. **–Jhon alista el auto, tengo que salir-**

El trayecto hasta el departamento de la rubia se le hizo eterno, pero cuando se encontró parada frente a la puerta, sintió que había sido demasiado rápido. No tenía idea de lo que iba a decirle a Kara, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no estaba segura de poder mantener una conversación seria con aquella mujer. Ya que, en cuanto sus ojos azules se le cruzaran delante, estaría totalmente rendida, y poco le importarían las excusas que la reportera pudiese poner, acabaría rendida a sus pies.

No supo si ella había llamado a la puerta, o Kara escuchaba sus latidos como solía hacer cuando la tenía cerca. Solo supo que en un instante la tenía frente a ella, y hubiera dado cualquier cosa por arrojarse a sus brazos de inmediato. Sin embargo, consideró que debía mantener al menos un poco de dignidad, si es que aún le quedaba algo.

**-Hola- **exclamo la morena sintiendo que el alma se le estrujaba y no pudiendo evitar la sonrisa que se instalo en su cara en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

**-Lena, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **cuestiono con temor la reportera sin dar crédito a sus ojos. Kara temblaba aún con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, y esa cara de cachorro suplicante que ponía que, bien sabía, era capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa de ella.

**-Alex me visito esta mañana, me explico lo que pasó, tal vez pueda pasar si quieres, y podamos hablar de eso.-** La rubia se hizo a un lado dándole paso para que rápidamente Lena ocupara un lugar en el sillón de la sala y la aguardara con anhelo. Mientras la escuchaba hablar, explicarse y pedirle perdón una y otra vez, Lena pudo entender que no necesitaba escuchar todo eso, ya lo sabía. Quiso esconderse del mundo por el miedo que le daba todo lo que Kara le hacía sentir, y aquel ataque hacia la kriptoniana le había servido de excusa para salir huyendo, como cada vez que alguna relación comenzaba a ponerse un poco seria. Pero esta vez era diferente, porque la chica frente a ella era diferente. Y no importaba cuan asustada estuviese, se había enamorado de Kara tan profundamente, que no soportaba la sola idea de estar lejos de ella, y tenerla a su lado sollozando, solo servía para que lo corroborara una y otra vez.

**-Me enamoré de ti Kara. Me enamore de la persona que conozco, se quién eres, porque me reconozco en ti cada vez que te miro- **acabó confesándole casi sin darse cuenta.

Y ahora, una semana después, caminaba de un lado a otro frente a la puerta de rubia sin atreverse a tocar. Había desnudado su corazón por completo, y apenas si habían podido verse después de eso. No estaba segura de si Kara estaba por demás ocupada, o la estaba evitando, quizás el "te amo" que le había respondido fue solo por la adrenalina del momento, y ahora estuviese arrepentida y no se animaba a decírselo.

**-Vas a entrar o piensas hacer un surco en mi pasillo- **exclamo la rubia abriendo la puerta mientras asomaba solo la cabeza y observaba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. **-¿Hace cuanto que sabes que estoy aquí?- **pregunto la morena avergonzada mientras ingresaba a la propiedad para toparse con una cena muy lujosa sobre la encimera de la cocina.

**-Desde que bajaste de tu auto, digamos hace unos quince minutos- **contesto la reportera mirando el reloj en la pared sin parar de disfrutar de la actitud de Lena, quien se volteo para darle un beso tímido y quedarse luego con la boca abierta al verla con el vestido negro que había elegido para la fatídica fiesta del alcalde.

**-Lo compraste para mí y no pudiste disfrutarlo- **sonrió de medio lado con ternura acomodando sus gafas mientras le extendía un pequeño estuche de cristal. Lena lo tomo dubitativa, no se esperaba nada de eso, sino muy por el contrario, estaba casi lista para que la rubia le dijera que debían ir más lento, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle con velocidad con la pequeña cajita temblando en sus manos sin poder abrirla.

**-Tranquila Lena- **exclamo la reportera sonriendo divertida al sentir como los latidos se le aceleraban a la mujer frente a ella. **–No es lo que crees, no te estoy proponiendo matrimonio- **la morena respiro nerviosa sin saber si debía reírse o no, pero mordió su labio inferior y al fin logro levantar la tapa del estuche que traía en las manos. A sus ojos, había una piedra roja pequeña con una S grabada sobre ella, colgando de un collar casi idéntico al que Kara llevaba. La rubia se apresuro a tomarlo, desprendió el broche y se acerco para colgarla en el cuello de la morena que lo tomo para estudiarlo con detenimiento. **–Es un cristal de Kriptón, una de las pocas cosas que traje de casa, lo tenía en mi bolsillo cuando me subieron a esa nave. Lleva guardado en un cajón un largo tiempo, y quiero dártelo.- **Kara la miraba con nostalgia en sus ojos, pero también con una dulzura que hacía a Lena confirmar que esta era la mujer de la que se había enamorado, y que no importaba lo que pasara, jamás debía volver a olvidarlo.

**-No es solo un presente, además de ser mi forma de decir de nuevo que lo siento mucho, es una manera de asegurarme que nunca estarás sola, y que puedes contar conmigo siempre. Si presionas sobre la S dos veces seguidas, sabré que me necesitas, y no importa donde yo este, vendré volando hasta ti.**\- Los ojos de Lena se llenaron de lágrimas y se apresuro a enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer frente a ella, no se había equivocado al darle a Kara su corazón, sabía que no podía estar en mejores manos. Todos esos años de soledad bien habían valido la pena si su recompensa era tener a la rubia para siempre a su lado, y no dudo que a pesar de las dificultades que estaba segura deberían sortear en el futuro, podrían con todo si estaban juntas.

No obstante, hubiese deseado que las dificultades del futuro se hubieran tardado un poco más. Porque ni bien terminaron de cenar, la puerta de la casa de Kara comenzó a sonar bajo un puño insistente, que hizo que la reportera resoplara y se apresurar para atender. Y ahí estaba, como un cartel luminoso que decía "problemas", el menudo cuerpo de Cat Grant anunciando otro desastre inminente.


	6. Pesadilla de relaciones públicas

Hay un momento en la vida de toda persona, o en mi caso, alienígena, en donde se produce un quiebre entre quienes somos, y quienes seremos a partir de ese punto. Y es posible que todos piensen que ese quiebre sucedió en el momento en el que me puse la S, pero debo admitir que estaba esperando hacerlo desde que puse un pie en la tierra. Quizás encontrarme enamorada de Lena Luthor podría llamarse un punto de quiebre, pero después de todo, sentir mariposas por la prometedora CEO de Ciudad Nacional, no fue más que el desarrollo normal de un curso de acción, como dos cuerpos destinados a colisionar uno con el otro en algún momento. Eventualmente nos habríamos conocido, y quiero suponer que nos habríamos enamorado tarde o temprano, así como también hubiese llegado la S en mi pecho. Todos eventos importantes, pero de ningún modo los llamaría el punto de quiebre, no por lo menos después de las cosas que comenzaron a pasar en cuanto el huracán Grant se presento en mi puerta esa noche. Era el momento de marcar líneas, formar bandos, hacer aliados, y desgraciadamente, identificar a los enemigos.

**-Señora Grant, que extraño usted por aquí, no tenía idea de que supiera mi dirección- **exclamo Kara con un nudo en la garganta viendo la expresión de "tengo la primicia del año" gravada en los ojos de la pequeña mujer que tanto miedo le inspiraba.

**-Tuve que rebuscar en los archivos, pero no fue muy difícil encontrar la dirección de Supergil- **contesto la rubia adentrándose en el departamento de Kara sin ser invitada a hacerlo, como si se tratara de otra de sus tantas oficinas. La kriptoniana se quedo adherida al piso observándola acercarse a Lena que tampoco era capaz de de salir de su estado de shock. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Sonreír nerviosamente mientras trataba de convencer a esa mujer que estaba por completo en un error? Ya era difícil interactuar con ella cuando solo se trataba de su nueva reportera en las reuniones de contenido, tratarla fuera del trabajo era algo totalmente nuevo y aterrador, y algo aún peor, lidiar con ella en su casa, porque nunca jamás ni en un millón de años, Cat Grant se habría tomado la molestia de ir hasta su casa si no se trataba de algo realmente grande, y puesto que acababa de llamarla Supergirl, esto era sin duda, algo muy, muy grande.

**-¿Por qué piensa que convivo con Supergirl?- **exclamo sonriendo de manera forzada mientras observaba como Cat inspeccionaba cada rincón de su departamento con especial cuidado.

**-No insultes mi intelecto niña- **la regaño sin dirigirle la mirada. La mujer lucia tan impecable como siempre, tanto que Kara no pudo evitar pensar si se relajaba en algún momento. No había razón de que acabase de salir de Catco puesto que pasaban las diez de la noche, y francamente dudaba que se hubiese arreglado solo para ir a verla. **–Supe que algo extraño sucedía desde hace semanas, solo me tomo un poco de tiempo atar los cabos sueltos.**

**-¿No se dé que está hablando señorita Grant?- **balbuceo tratando de que su sonrisa permaneciera allí de manera relajada, algo que no podía conseguir, y solo logro que su cara se apretara dolorosamente en una mueca extraña que podía significar fácilmente que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso.

**-Quieres jugar así, de acuerdo, supongo que la situación lo amerita- **sonrió maliciosamente ocupando un lugar en el sofá junto a Lena que había permanecido estática y en completo silencio, casi como fingiendo no estar allí. **–Me resulto extraño que Supergirl apareciera al mismo tiempo que la novia misteriosa de Lena Luthor, y ¡oh! casualidad, aquí está mi CEO favorita en lo que parece ser una velada romántica, que a juzgar por el atuendo es contigo- **respondió desviando la mirada desde la morena a su lado, hasta la heroína que se había trasladado dificultosamente desde la puerta hasta una banqueta frente a su encimera. **–Sin embargo esto no es más que la confirmación de los hechos.-** Alardeo un momento para continuar con su análisis. **–El vestido que Supergirl utilizo en la gala Astral fue comprado por ti, y ¿adivina quien lo pago?-**

**-Usted- **murmuro la rubia agachando la mirada.

**-Así es, lo pague yo, pero fue comprado por ti, pero tú no estabas en la fiesta, estaba la por entonces desconocida Supergirl. Y para mi sorpresa, compraron juntas un vestido de Chanel negro que Kara Danvers usaría en la fiesta del alcalde, y otra vez, tu no estabas en la fiesta, pero si estaba Supergirl. Reconozco la alta costura niña, y llevas puesto ese mismo vestido. No creo en las coincidencias, ¿y tú?-**

**-Todo tiene una explicación señorita Grant-**

**-Ahorrate las mentiras Kerha, detesto cuando balbuceas. – **Acoto evitando que la muchacha encontrara excusas válidas para refutar el hilo de pensamientos que la mujer acababa de compartir. **–Y quitando esos eventos, no es casualidad que cada vez que desapareces de las oficinas, Supergirl aparece salvando al mundo. Y luego te vuelves loca, actúas extraño, y Supergirl me arroja del edificio, pero al otro día otra vez eres la insulsa niña reportera con tu ridículo suéter rosa, que deberías quemar por cierto, y ¡oh! casualidad, Supergirl vuelve a ser la tierna heroína con aires de niña exploradora. **

Kara movió sus labios, pero el sonido no salió, la habían atrapado y no tenía escapatoria. Si Cat Grant estaba segura de todo lo que decía, su rostro estaría otra vez en la portada de cada diario del país, pero esta vez, el mundo entero se enteraría que ella era Supergirl, y la gente que estaba cerca suyo estaría en peligro. Matar a la mujer no era un opción, aunque debía admitir que la idea cruzo por su cabeza. Tampoco podía tenerla prisionera, sería poco ético, y ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía un lugar tan grande como para que contuviera el ego de esa mujer. Admitir la verdad parecía ser su única opción, pero como podía esperar que la reina de los medios fuera consciente de semejante cosa y guardara silencio. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, y el aire se le congelo en los pulmones, casi estaba olvidando respirar cuando una sensación de absoluto pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Era un dolor conocido, aunque llevaba muchos años sin experimentarlo, tantos como los que llevaba desde que salió de Kripton solo para estar atrapada veinticuatro años en la zona fantasma.

Lena por fin abandono su posición de estatua para intervenir en la escena, caminando con rapidez, fue al encuentro de la kriptoniana que aferraba el granito bajo sus dedos comenzando a hacerlo trizas.** –Este tipo de emboscada no es digna ni para ti Cat- **farfullo la morena con los dientes apretados y un dejo de ira en sus ojos al tiempo que sostenía el rostro de Kara obligándola a respirar lento. **-¿A qué has venido?- **pregunto al cabo de unos pocos segundos en cuanto la mujer a su lado pareció recobrar la compostura.

**-¿Qué a caso no es obvio?, la heroína que ayude a crear resulta ser además una de mis empleadas, es la noticia completa. No podría ser mejor si lo hubiese planeado- **sonrió con malicia poniéndose de pie, con el bolso colgando en su brazo como un ancla muy costosa de Louis Vuitton al tiempo que el brillo resplandecía en sus ojos.

**-Lo diré una sola vez Cat, si te atreves a abrir la boca, desearas no haber conocido el lado Luthor en mi- **La amenazo la morena poniéndose entre Kara y la otra mujer con una firmeza no del todo conocida aún por la kriptoninan.

**-¿Estas amenazándome querida?- **retruco avanzando peligrosamente hacia la CEO sin abandonar su expresión arrogante.

**-Creí que era más que obvio, pero puedo hacerlo mejor si quieres- **Lena tomo de la muñeca de Cat Grant con tal fuerza, que Kara hubiese jurado que iba a rompérsela en dos. Agradecía la forma en la que la CEO la estaba defendiendo, y si no se tratara de algo tan relevante, no hubiese podido contener las ganas de besarla. No obstante, este no era un tema que iba a resolverse con violencia, si quería una solución a largo plazo, debía apelar al lado más humano del huracán Grant, asumiendo que tuviese uno.

**-Lena no- **suplico con el poco aire que tenía luego de su repentino ataque. Se puso de pie y llevo su mano al hombro de la morena dejando una suave caricia en su piel desnuda, incitándola a abandonar su postura de ataque. **–Esta no es la forma de hacer las cosas, somos mejores que esto-**

**-Lo ves, ahí está, esa es justa la actitud a la que me refería. Ese balance entre justicia y valor, y el espíritu de una niña exploradora.- **Exclamo frotando su muñeca donde segundos antes habían estado los delgados dedos de Lena. Sin embargo, y pese a la expresión intimidatoria de la morena, aquella mujer pequeña y delgada, lejos de lucir asustada, parecía estar disfrutando el momento.

**-Señora Grant, se que ahora en lo único que piensa es en la próxima portada de Catco, pero esto es más grande de lo que puede imaginar. – **Volvió a hablar la kriptoniana en un intento desesperado de hacer reflexionar a esa mujer. **–Hay muchas personas que no me quieren, Supergirl tiene enemigos, enemigos que no dudaran en lastimar a la gente que amo para hacerme daño, y eso solo pueden conseguirlo si se enteran de quien soy bajo la capa. Se lo suplico, se que debe haber algo en el mundo que valga para usted mucho más que una primicia. Le pido que piense en eso, y me ayude a guardar este secreto.- **La mirada de Kara se ilumino con lágrimas cristalinas que comenzaron a agolparse amenazando con salir. Lena busco su mano de inmediato tratando de darle fuerza en un cálido apretón. El discurso de la mujer que amaba era capaz de remover cada uno de sus sentidos, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo solitaria que había sido su vida, y en lo maravilloso que se sentía tener por primera vez a una persona que se preocupara de esa forma por su gente.

Cat hizo girar sus ojos con ironía y dejo escapar un suspiro divertido mientras contemplaba la escena entre ellas. **–Por dios estos milenials, todo es caótico y apresurado, y cada cosa parece el fin del mundo- **farfullo haciendo una mueco con su boca mientras sacaba una carpeta de su bolso y se lo extendía a Kara. **–No tengo intenciones de divulgar tu identidad querida, no soy una terrorista. Se lo que pasaría si cierta información cayera en las manos equivocadas. Y ese es justamente él porque estoy aquí a estas horas de la noche cuando debería tener mi sueño reparador para evitar que mi rostro se parezca al de una momia. –**

**-¿Qué es esto señora Grant?- **cuestiono con manos temblorosas tratando de abrir la carpeta amarilla que ahora apretaban sus manos.

**-La vendedora de la tienda de ropa llego a mí esta mañana con una jugosa noticia sobre Supergirl. No me tomo mucho convencerla de que estaba equivocada, pero me temo que no será tan sencillo la próxima vez. Ustedes dos, tienen que aprender a ser más discretas si van a seguir jugando a este romance secreto.- **Lena y Kara se la quedaron mirando perplejas, jamás habrían esperado encontrar justamente en Cat Grant una aliada para mantener este enorme secreto que claramente comenzaba a desbordarlas. **–Ay por favor, no me miren así. Lo que es malo para Supergirl es malo para Catco, y no permitiré que lastimen a mi chica de acero.- **Sonrió altanera, justo como las tenía acostumbradas, dio un giro elegante sobre sus delicados tacones y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta. **–Las dejare solas, es obvio que interrumpí algo importante. Te veré en la oficina Kerha. Y señorita Luthor…-** exclamo con el pomo de la puerta en su mano antes de perderse de vista. **–Tiene que hacer algo con ese mal carácter si quiere diferenciarse del resto de su familia.-**

Les tomo al menos dos horas darse cuenta de lo que implicaba que Cat Grant supiera todo lo que ahora sabía. Había sido la revelación más extraña del mundo, pero por algún motivo, saber que la poderosa mujer estaba de su lado, les daba un poco de tranquilidad. Siempre era más fácil afrontar cierto tipo de crisis cuando se contaba con una persona con las influencias y el respeto que la reina de los medios tenía, y estaban casi seguras, que más temprano que tarde iban a necesitarla.

Ahora solo quedaba tratar de relajarse lo que restaba del fin de semana, aunque se torno ligeramente complicado en cuanto Alex recibió la noticia de que una persona más se había enterado de la identidad secreta de su hermana. El regaño telefónico duro casi cuarenta minutos, tiempo en el que Kara masajeaba su frente dolorosamente tratando de no romper el aparato bajo sus dedos, y Lena la observaba riendo con algo de pena, mientras se encargaba de mantenerla con abundantes suministros de azúcar que la ayudaran a pasar mejor el mal momento que la agente le estaba haciendo pasar a su pareja.

La segunda gran mala noticia llego el lunes temprano ni bien ingreso a su oficina y vio como una mujer de cabello castaño, tez trigueña y curvas bien definidas, tamborileaba sus dedos mal humorada sobre el escritorio de cristal del calvo idiota de su jefe. Busco a Winn con la mirada por sobre los cubículos individuales haciéndole un gesto para que la siguiera al interior de su oficina. El muchacho, que llevaba en Catco más tiempo del que quería admitir debido a una masiva falla en los sistemas, se precipito hasta ella regalándole una sonrisa cómplice tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

**-¿Quién es?- **pregunto curiosa luego de darle un saludo amigable y ocupar su lugar tras el escritorio.

**-Se llama Andrea Rojas, ha llegado hace media hora y no han parado de discutir con Snapper desde entonces.- **Acoto el muchacho sin desviar su mirada curiosa del cristal que separa las oficinas entre y si. **–No tengo idea que es lo que sucede, pero si alguien con súper audición pudiera darme un poco mas de contexto…- **sonrió con picardía desviando los ojos a su amiga que se disponía a darle un gran sorbo al latte que llevaba consigo.

**-Sabes que eso no es ético, y que no nos incumbe- **lo regaño restándole importancia al asunto. Winn se encogió de hombros resignado pero justo cuando se disponía a regresar a su puesto de trabajo, Snapper salió de su oficina seguido de cerca por la otra mujer, al tiempo que llamaba a todo el equipo a reunirse en la ante sala.

**-Si son buenos periodistas ya habrán notado la presencia extraña en la redacción, así que aliviare su ignorancia. – **Mascullo el hombre con molestia pasando una mano sobre su brillosa cabeza, como hacía cada vez que estaba a punto de gritarle a alguien antes de hacerlo llorar. **–Denle la bienvenida a la señorita Andrea Rojas, será la nueva jefa de investigaciones mientras yo me ocupo del contenido editorial**. **Así que antes de molestar a la señora Grant** **con trabajos inacabados, quiero que lo consulten con ella. Sé que la harán sentir bienvenida.- **Se giró sobre sus pies y antes de perderse de nuevo en el interior de su propia oficina, le dirigió una mirada divertida plagada de ironía a Kara que se encontraba a menos de dos metros suyo, le susurro un **–te divertirás con ella Danvers- **recordando lo celosa que era la reportera con respecto a su trabajo, y sabiendo de ante mano la reputación de perra controladora que Andrea Rojas tenía bien ganada. Iba a correr sangre pronto, y en el fondo, aunque la latina le resultaba insufrible, sabía que tendría entretenimiento gratuito por días, y no pudo evitar preguntarse cuál de las dos mujeres saldría despotricando primero.

Kara trato de ignorar el comentario venenoso del calvo imbécil de su jefe, como le gustaba llamarlo en su círculo de confianza, y se dirigió con una sonrisa optimista hacia quien sería su jefa directa a partir de ese momento. Pero en cuanto la mirada despectiva de aquella mujer la recorrió de pies a cabeza, supo que Snapper no mentía.

**-Con que tú eres Kara Danvers, me han hablado mucho de ti, al parecer eres la joya de la corona. Obviamente no conseguiste ese puesto seduciendo a nadie- **soltó con una mueca de desdén analizando la apariencia de la rubia y volviendo sus ojos para mirarla. **–A partir de ahora quiero saber en todo lo que estés trabajando, no discutirás ningún avance en tus investigaciones sin antes consultarlo conmigo. Quiero saber con quién te reúnes, cuando entras y sales de la oficina, y yo veré si vale la pena.-**

**-Disculpe, quizás no lo sepa porque es nueva aquí, pero yo no trabajo así señorita Rojas- **mascullo apretando los dientes y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho en una postura desafiante. Su sonrisa siempre alegre y plagada de optimismo se había esfumado, y solo había lugar para una mirada que hubiese jurado la haría explotar si se la sostenía un segundo más.

**-Eso era antes Danvers, esto es ahora- **

Kara vio como se perdía en el largo pasillo rumbo a donde se encontraba la oficina de Cat, y la marejada de pensamientos negativos se agolparon en su cabeza. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era esa odiosa mujer para hablarle de ese modo?. Nunca había conocido a alguien que le produjera tal repulsión con solo unas cuantas palabras, pero Andrea Rojas se había hecho del puesto de inmediato y sin mucho esfuerzo.

El resto del día fue un absoluto infierno, la latina había irrumpido tres veces en su oficina para inspeccionar sus avances, como si se pudiera hacer gran cosa en solo un par de horas. Había insistido en escuchar todas sus entrevistas relacionadas a su investigación, y la había presionado para tener la nota completa para el cierre de edición el viernes por la mañana. Como si la información que aún requería fuese a aparecer así como así, solo porque ella lo pidiera.

**-Señorita Grant, sé que no debería molestarla con esto después de lo que hizo por mí, pero voy a matarla, de verdad creo que voy a matarla, no puedo trabajar de la forma que Andrea Rojas pretende que lo haga- **Se encontró de pronto despotricando frente al escritorio de Cat sin apenas haberse dado cuenta que sus pasos la llevaban hasta allí.

**-Kerha, se que tienes una manera particular de trabajar y lo permito porque da buenos resultados, pero debes aprender a comportarte como una niña grande, y resolver tus problemas por ti misma.- **La reprendió casi de forma maternal mientras se quitaba las gafas para ponerse de pie y caminar hasta un estante sirviéndose un vaso de agua con hielo. **–Se que Andrea puede ser un poco obsesiva, pero es muy buena en su trabajo, y desde que Leslie cayó en coma, ese puesto ha estado bacante, y necesitaba cubrirlo con alguien de experiencia.**

**-Pero no sé cómo trabajar con ella, pretende que la información salga de las paredes como por arte de magia- **despotrico una vez más dejando caer sus brazos con pesadez a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

**-Kerha, ¿sabes porque te contrate?**

**-Porque era la jefa de redacción del periódico semanal de una de las mejores universidades del país, y me gradué con honores como periodista.- **Asevero con convicción arrugando la nariz con las gafas apretando sobre ella.

**-No, hay cientos de chicas con currículos tan impresionantes como el tuyo que vinieron a golpear mi puerta rogando trabajar aquí. Pero te elegí a ti porque tienes instinto, eres integra, leal, y no desperdicias tiempo ni esfuerzo tratando de destacar adulando a tus superiores. Tu trabajo se destaca por sí mismo, y reconozco ese mismo espíritu en otra persona.**

**-¿En quién?-**

**-En mi, tienes mucho de lo que me hizo llegar a donde estoy, y voy a presionarte para que lo utilices de la misma manera. Así que ve a tu oficina, haz el mejor trabajo que jamás hayas hecho, y obliga a Andrea a Trabajar contigo hasta que no sea capaz de ponerte excusas. **

Pocas veces en su vida una persona había sido capaz de inspirarla como Cat Grant acababa de hacerlo, y aunque detestaba la idea, no podía no reconocer que tenía razón como casi siempre. Estaba donde estaba por su propio esfuerzo, y no iba a permitir que nadie pusiera en tela de juicio su impecable labor. Si Andrea Rojas quería que su reportaje estuviera listo para el viernes, estaría listo para el viernes, aunque quizás tuviese que recurrir a métodos no tan convencionales.

La noche llego con pesadez, se moría de ganas por regresar a casa, cambiarse de ropa, y acurrucarse en su sillón mientras Lena arribaba con la cena. Por desgracia para su estado emocional, habían decidido seguir el consejo de Cat Grant y ser lo más discretas que les fuese posible, por lo que las visitas nocturnas de la morena a casa de Kara Danvers debían ser limitadas. Así que en cuanto salió de Catco y logro perderse en un callejón oscuro, se puso su traje y voló por la noche estrellada hasta arribar al balcón de Lena. La rubia llevaba muy mala cara y apenas si había saludado a la otra mujer cuando se adentro fastidiosa en la sala para dejarse caer como plomo en su sillón con la capa colgándole a un costado y las botas descansando sobre la delicada tela.

**-A menos que quieras conocerme molesta de verdad, quítate las botas antes de poner los pies en mi sofá- **la regaño la morena regalándole una sonrisa cálida al tiempo que descorchaba una botella sirviendo el elixir rojo en dos copas para dirigirse hasta ella y extenderle una. **-¿Mal día?**

**-Como no te imaginas-** rezongó la kriptoniana dejando su copa a un costado para quitarse el calzado y volver a subir sus piernas sobre el regazo de Lena.

**-¿Cat te ha vuelto a fastidiar?- **pregunto curiosa masajeando la piel caliente de la rubia a la altura de sus tobillos sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Kara.

**-Al contrario, se ha portado increíble, me dijo que me parecía a ella cuando era joven, y que tenía esperanzas en mí. De hecho se porto muy linda conmigo. Creo que ahora que sabe que soy Supergirl puede haberse ablandado un poco.**

**-Entonces esa cara que traes es culpa del calvo- **afirmo soltando una carcajada divertida y dándole un sorbo a su copa.

**-No, por primera vez Snapper no ha tenido nada que ver. Ha sido culpa de la nueva jefa de investigación, la tal Andrea Rojas te juro que es una patada en el trasero.- **Mascullo arrugando la frente mientras recostaba su cuello sobre el apoya brazos del sofá, perdiendo su mirada en el techo tratando de relajarse bajo las suaves caricias de Lena. No obstante, estaba tan absorta en sus problemas, que no noto como el rostro de la CEO se ensombreció casi de inmediato en cuanto escucho ese nombre saliendo de su boca.

De todos los medios del planeta, de todas las ciudades del mundo, Andrea tenía que ir a trabajar justo al mismo lugar donde ella vivía, y meterse en la misma oficina en donde se desempeñaba su novia alienígena con súper poderes. El último recuerdo que tenía de ella era de una mañana húmeda y neblinosa en el aeropuerto de Londres, en donde le juro mirándola a los ojos que nunca más volvería a pensar en ella. Y lo había conseguido, le había tomado mucho tiempo pero finalmente el recuerdo del amor que sentía por la latina había quedado enterrado en el viejo continente, y ella se había hecho de un nombre, tenía una vida nueva que le resultaba maravillosa aunque un poco turbulenta, y jamás se había permitido mirar atrás. No había vuelto a pensar en ella en mucho tiempo, pero ahora, con solo saber que se encontraba tan cerca, todo el rencor y el miedo se apoderaron de sus sentidos como si no hubiese pasado demasiada agua bajo el puente. Los recuerdos la golpearon con extrema realidad obligándola a contener el aire para no ponerse a llorar.

Para su suerte, Kara estaba tan molesta por su altercado laboral, que no había notado lo distraída que Lena estuvo el resto de la noche, y no podía culparla. Conocía a Andrea lo suficiente como saber que era capaz de infundir esa clase de molestia en cualquier persona, y en el fondo, agradecía no tener que contarle a la rubia esa parte de su vida, o las cosas en Catco podían ponerse en verdad muy tensas.

La mañana siguiente despertó más temprano que de costumbre, apenas si había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. La imagen de Andrea rondaba su cabeza sin cesar llevándola a rincones de su pasado que no quería desempolvar. Kara dormía plácidamente enredada entre las sabanas, con sus piernas largas apretando las suyas como una serpiente, y la cabeza enterrada en el hueco que había entre su cuello y el hombro. Se aparto despacio sin hacer mucho ruido para dejarla dormir por más tiempo, mientras se disponía a preparar el desayuno para ambas y tratar de dar por finalizado todo el asunto de la latina en su mente. Quizás lo único que necesitaba era distraerse en el trabajo, un par de horas en su laboratorio sin duda conseguirían traerla de vuelta a la realidad.

Pero una vez, se equivoco. En cuanto puso un pie en su oficina, los problemas comenzaron a lloverle uno tras otro sin darle chance de una pronta resolución. Había pensado en pasarse el día en el laboratorio, pero eran más de las dos de la tarde, y apenas si había tenido tiempo de ir al baño. Eve estaba enferma, motivo por el cual las reuniones y las visitas se acumularon descuidadamente culpa del remplazo temporal que su asistente había conseguido a duras penas. Moría de hambre, se sentía casi famélica, y el hueco en su estomago causado por su quinta taza de café, solo hacía que se sintiera mil veces peor. Sin embargo, nada podría haberla preparado para la tercera mala noticia de la semana.

De pronto levanto la vista, y ahí estaba, casi como un fantasma, la retorcida y siempre perversa sonrisa de su madre apareciendo de improviso en su oficina. Si algo le faltaba a un pésimo comienzo de semana, ese era sin duda el rostro estirado de Lilian Luthor mirándola como si fuese la madre del siglo.

**-Dios las malas noticias no acaban- **murmuro entre dientes lanzándole una mirada cansada a la mujer que permanecía estática como una estatua frente a su escritorio. **¿Qué se te ofrece madre?**

** -¿A caso una madre no puede pasar a ver como se encuentra su hija?- **exclamo la castaña sin abandonar esa mueca de genio malévolo que siempre la acompañaba.

**-No soy tan ingenua como piensas, si estás aquí es porque quieres algo. Escúpelo, no tengo todo el día.- **contestó molesta poniéndose de pie para no sentirse tan inferior a esa mujer que le trinaba los nervios.

**-De acuerdo, si prefieres evitar las formalidades podemos ir directo al grano. Siempre fuiste una decepción para el apellido Luthor, pero jamás pensé que caerías tan bajo como para tener una relación amorosa con un pariente de Superman.- **Escupió con odio poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio para agachar la mira buscando intimidar a su hija.

**-Lex es el asesino, y yo soy la decepción porque soy lesbiana- **rio con ironía negando con la cabeza en desaprobación.

**-Tu hermano hizo todo lo que pudo para salvar a la humanidad. Tu ni siquiera puedes estar a la altura de mis ideales, y para colmo de eso, ahora mansillas el buen nombre de la familia involucrándote con un kriptoniano.**

**-¡¿Cuál nombre madre?!- **grito molesta haciendo que su voz retumbara en todo el lugar. **–La buena reputación de los Luthor murió junto con mi padre. Lex es un psicópata homicida, y tú lo justificas porque estas tan desquiciada como él. Créeme que no siento ningún placer de llevar el mismo apellido que ustedes.**

**-Los kriptonianos** **te usaran, como usaron a tu hermano Lena, y lo lamentaras cuando sea demasiado tarde- **acoto recuperando su postura controlada pero sin apartar los ojos de la mirada enfurecida de la morena.

**-Ella no es su primo, y yo no soy Lex madre. Pero te pudo asegurar, que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para protegerla, así eso implique protegerla de ti.- **La desafió con el aliento agolpándose en su pecho y los latidos que le corrían violentos. **–Ahora si no te importa, te agradecería que te retires, tengo una compañía que dirigir.- **Tomo asiento regresando su mirada al ordenador, tratando de no desviarla para ver como su madre salía como una furia por la puerta de la oficina. Pero en cuanto el sonido de los tacones se perdió por el mármol negro, dejo escapar el aire con pesadez y las lágrimas le apretaron los ojos amenazando con salir.

Eran más de las seis cuando la frustración y el cansancio al fin la colapsaron. Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de ese edificio, tomar un poco de aire, comer sólidos y beber algo en verdad muy fuerte que la hiciera olvidar, así fuera solo por unas horas, que estaba teniendo uno de los peores días de su vida. Ya iba a medio camino entre L-Corp y Catco cuando un mensaje de Kara con la voz totalmente agotada, le hizo confirmar que la rubia estaba necesitando un trago tanto o más que ella.

Le pido a su chofer que estacionara frente a la entrada principal del multimedio y se bajo para tomar un poco de aire mientras aguardaba que la kriptoniana apareciera tras las puertas de cristal. Se había sentido tan cansada y frustrada tras la visita de su madre, que en cuanto pensó en la única persona que podía hacerla olvidar su malestar, no tomo en consideración que quizás podía cruzarse a alguien que no deseaba volver a ver. Pero en cuanto parpadeo, tomando por un segundo conciencia de esa realidad, las caderas bien definidas de Andrea Rojas ya avanzaban rumbo a ella con determinación. De pronto sintió dos pares de ojos taladrarla, y ahí estaban los ojos verdes de la latina saludándole con un dejo de arrogancia tan característico en ella, y los tiernos ojos azules de Kara que se acercaban cansados pero siempre felices de verla.

La rubia llegó hasta ella primero, y la estrecho en un ligero abrazo amistoso aunque por dentro se moría por besarla. **–¿A dónde vamos?- **exclamo sonriente al tiempo que acomodaba las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

**-A cualquier lugar donde pueda embriagarme- **exclamo sintiendo que estaba a punto de chocar contra un tráiler en llamas.

**-Lena- **la detuvo una voz familiar mientras se disponía a seguir a Kara en el interior del auto. La morena se volvió levemente tragando saliva y poso sus ojos que de inmediato se llenaron de odio en cuanto el rostro de Andrea ingreso en su espacio personal. **–Que coincidencia verte por aquí. He querido hablarte desde que llegue a la ciudad, pero aún no me he instalado del todo.- **Comenzó a decir como quien sostiene una cálida conversación con una amiga que no ha visto en un par de meses.

**-No ha sido una coincidencia, desgraciadamente olvide que estabas aquí- **mascullo tratando de tragarse el veneno que sentía para no golpearla en medio de la calle.

**-Oh, bueno entonces estabas al tanto de que me he mudado a Ciudad Nacional. Es bueno saber que aún sigues mis pasos. Me gustaría que quedáramos para beber algo y platicar.-** Sonrió de manera coqueta y Lena de inmediato quiso ahorcarla. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera actuando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada entre ellas?.

**-No te creas tan importante Andrea, no había pensado en ti en años. Me he enterado por una buena amiga de que trabajabas aquí.- **Respondió mordiéndose el labio tratando de contener su ira para luego acabar de hablarle antes de subirse al auto y azotar la puerta. **–Y tu y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar.- **Le dio la orden a su chofer, y el auto se puso en marcha con el feroz rugido del motor haciendo eco en sus oídos. Kara la observaba perpleja desde el otro lado del asiento, y en cuanto noto sus ojos desconcertados analizándola con determinación, supo que había hablado demasiado. Cat tenía razón después de todo, tendría que encontrar la forma de aprender a controlar su mal genio, o su vida acabaría convertida en un completo desastre con más velocidad de la que podía manejar.


	7. Me verás arder

En cuanto los ojos azules de Kara chocaron con los suyos, supo que había cometido el error de hablar demasiado. Desde el instante en que fue consciente de que Andrea estaba en la ciudad, se había auto convencido de que nada malo ocurriría si se mantenía lejos de ella, que el asunto estaba superado, y que su novia no tenía porque enterarse de lo que había ocurrido entre ella y la latina. Pero ahora, bajo la mirada escrutadora de la rubia, no tenía más remedio que reconocer la verdad. Por un lado, contarle a la mujer a su lado que la persona que estaba comenzando a fastidiarla en el trabajo era nada menos que la única persona de la que se había enamorado antes, y por el otro, admitir que aún no estaba del todo superado y que su sola presencia le removía una vena sensible.

**-Lena, ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- **cuestiono la kriptoniana desconcertada ante la actitud de la morena. Podía leer en su mirada la ira y el dolor acumulados, la tensión que le recorría el cuerpo tensando cada uno de sus músculos. La vena en su sien inflamada amenazando con explotar, y el rostro por lo general pálido, enrojecido como si hiciera demasiado calor.

**-Es una larga historia Kara- **mascullo entre dientes rehusando la mirada de la mujer, mientras trataba de recuperar algo de su actitud fría y calmada, dejándose caer contra el firme asiento del coche.

**-Pues dímela, tenemos tiempo suficiente y es obvio que esto te molesta lo suficiente como para ni siquiera haber mencionado anoche que conocías a Andrea Rojas.- **Kara no deseaba que todo aquello sonara como a un reproche, pero en el fondo bien sabía que lo era. Le dolía ver a Lena tan afectada por algo que desconocía, pero más le dolía la certeza de que la morena no le hubiese tenido la confianza como para comentárselo la noche anterior mientras ella despotricaba por la latina.

**-No es el momento, y de verdad ahora no me apetece hablar de eso- **respondió tajante dejando su mirada perdida en el cristal al tiempo que el vehículo se detenía ante un semáforo en rojo. Creyó haber conseguido dar el tema por zanjado, cuando escucho la puerta al otro lado ser azotada con tanta fuerza que podría haberla arrancando. Un parpadeo, y Kara cruzó por delante del parabrisas como alma que lleva el diablo sin decirle una palabra.

En un día normal, cualquier riña con la rubia habría ocasionado que Lena saliera tras ella para intentar arreglar las cosas. Pero ahora, con la mirada altanera de Andrea palpitando en su retina, no era el mejor momento para arreglar nada. Así que ordeno a su chofer seguir el rumbo, necesitaba un trago fuerte de manera desesperada y bien podría embriagarse ella sola, llevaba mucha práctica en eso.

Kara bufó al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sillón blanco de la sala de su hermana, las cervezas tintinearon sobre la mesa mientras la agente dejaba una para cada una y regresaba a la cocina para guardar el resto en la nevera. La rubia era una mujer pacífica, y si algo admiraba Alex de la kriptoniana, era que no importaba lo que estuviera ocurriendo, siempre tenía ese brillo alegre en sus ojos acompañados de su sonrisa optimista. Pero ahora, su hermana trinaba de ira, tanto que incluso hubiese jurado que las gotas de agua en el ambiente, producto de un día asquerosamente húmedo, se evaporaban en cuanto tocaban la brillante frente de la mujer, creando un aura un poco tenebrosa.

**-¿Te quedaras ahí bufando como un toro enfurecido o vas a decirme que sucede?- **dijo la agente luego de unos minutos al tiempo que destapaba una cerveza y tomaba asiente junto a su hermana.

**-Lena- **mascullo la kriptoniana imitando el gesto de su hermana y apretando la frente en fuertes líneas de expresión, mientras hacía un enorme esfuerzo por no reventar el botellín que rodeaban sus dedos.

**-Se un poco más específica o no te puedo ser de mucha ayuda- **

**-Al parecer Lena y la odiosa de mi nueva jefa tienen una historia que no me ha querido contar. Ha montado toda una escena en mitad de la calle y te juro que pensé que iba a golpearla, y lo que más me molesta, es que le pregunte qué ocurría y se negó a responder.- **contesto la rubia perdiendo los estribos mientras se atoraba con las palabras que salieron como una ráfaga de su boca. **-¿Qué puede ser tan malo como para no querer decirme?-**

**-Bueno, no conozco mucho a Lena, pero hasta dónde puedo imaginar solo hay dos motivos por los que pueda volverse tan irritable, y ambos tienen que ser cosas muy personales- **razono pensativa sin apartar la mirada de su hermana. **–La primera que se me viene a la mente, es que quizás Andrea se haya involucrado con alguna ex pareja de Lena y ella la odie por eso. Y la segunda, que te gustara aún menos- **exclamo notando la tirantez en el rostro de la rubia, **-es que Lena y Andrea sean ex pareja.**

En cuanto escucho aquella hipótesis sobre la morena, Kara entendió que debía tratarse de la segunda opción. Las palabras de la CEO para con la latina habían sido cargadas de ira, Alex tenía razón, y aquí había ocurrido algo grave a nivel personal, y conociendo a Lena como la conocía, la otra mujer debió haberla dañado muy profundamente. Lena era despiadada en los negocios pero no se involucraba como para que llegase a afectarle a ese punto. No tenía contacto con su familia, por lo que todo aquello tampoco podría involucrar al resto de los Luthor, y la única que quedaba era que Andrea hubiese roto su corazón de alguna manera.

Podía recordar la tensión en la morena cuando le había revelado sus sentimientos, no eran de una persona avergonzada o reticente al compromiso, era de alguien asustada. Al comienzo llego a pensar que ese miedo era producto de estar involucrándose como alguien de otro planeta cuyo único familiar era enemigo jurado de su hermano. Pero ahora lo entendía un poco mejor, era el miedo de alguien a quien le habían roto el corazón, y temía que volvieran a hacerlo.

En cuanto llego a esa conclusión, la ira se le desinfló como un globo pinchado abandonado en un rincón. Había actuado como una niña caprichosa ante la primer negativa que tuvo de su novia, sin pararse a pensar en los sentimientos de aquella ni por un segundo. La había dejado sola sin reflexionar si Lena la necesitaba para hacerle compañía, aunque no quisiera hablar de un asunto que obviamente le dolía demasiado. Fue torpe, odiosa y precipitada y ahora estaba segura de que había actuado mal. Por algún motivo que no lograba dilucidar, todo lo relacionado con la morena, venía siempre cargado de emociones tan fuertes que se volvía incapaz de controlar.

Tomo el móvil en sus manos, quizás aún estaba a tiempo de ir por ese trago y darle a la morena el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaba para contarle las cosas que tan celosamente guardaba en secreto. Pero a pesar de sus intentos, Lena no le respondía las llamadas, seguramente seguía furiosa, y entendía que lo mejor era esperar a que regresara a casa mas entrada la noche, y buscarla entonces para hablar.

El teléfono vibró por tercera vez en su bolso y Lena lo tomo con fastidio para ponerlo en silencio y arrojarlo una vez más dentro del costoso accesorio de cuero negro. Levanto un dedo en señal al cantinero, y espero que le rellenaran el vaso en su intento por enterrar todos los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior. Cómo iba a conseguir seguir con su vida, si cada vez que Andrea ingresaba al panorama, echaba por tierra todos sus años de esfuerzo por superar el pasado.

Iba por su quinta copa de whisky cuando el retumbar de unos tacones en dirección a donde se encontraba sentada la hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento. Dio un largo trago apretando los ojos mientras el ardiente líquido recorría su garganta, y de inmediato, en cuanto volvió la mirada al espacio vacío a su lado, se encontró con esos ojos verdes pardo que conocía demasiado bien para su desgracia.

**-¿Estas siguiéndome?- **la corto la morena antes de que la otro mujer pudiera decir absolutamente nada. Regreso su vista a los estantes tras la barra y recorrió las botellas una por una buscando algo de calma.

**-Es solo una feliz coincidencia- **exclamo sonriente mientras hacia un gesto para que le sirvieran lo mismo que bebía la CEO.

**-Te conozco Andrea, se cuando mientes. ¿Cómo diablos me encontraste?-**

**-Llame a la oficina y tu asistente me dijo donde podía llegar a dar contigo. Tienes que entrenarla mejor, no debería de estar dándole esa información a cualquiera que la pide.- **Argumento sin abandonar su expresión tranquila y altanera.

**-Es temporal, te puedo asegurar que Eve jamás te habría dicho donde estaba, has tenido suerte de que se encuentre enferma- **respondió sin mirarla jugando con su vaso entre los dedos haciendo que el hielo tintineara dentro del cristal. **–Ahora dime qué demonios quieres y lárgate, porque no estoy de humor para ser educada.-**

**-Ya te lo dije, solo quiero hablar contigo, ponernos al corriente, han pasado años desde la última vez que nos vimos- **Andrea se esforzaba por hacer de todo aquello algo relajado y casual entre dos viejas amigas, y Lena no podía entender como era capaz de lucir tan serena cuando ella se moría por borrarle la sonrisa a golpes.

**-Tú y yo no somos amigas, y ya te lo dije, no tenemos nada de qué hablar. No me interesas tú, ni tu vida, ni mucho menos qué haces en Ciudad Nacional. Sólo quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista y me dejes vivir en paz- **mascullo entre dientes presionando el cristal hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Y por primera vez, pudo sentir como la sonrisa en el rostro de Andrea iba desapareciendo para darle lugar a una expresión herida.

**-Se que te hice daño Lena, pero no tenía opciones en ese momento, si no me casaba con William mi padre no me habría dejado la compañía, me hubiese desheredado si se enteraba de lo que pasaba entre nosotras. – **Andrea dejo escapar el aire en un profundo suspiro y se volvió sobre su propia copa para comenzar a beber imitando la postura de la mujer a su lado. **–Ahora las cosas son diferentes, mi padre ya no está, me separé y soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca. En cuanto Cat Grant me llamo para ofrecerme ese puesto, sentí que era una señal para reencontrarme contigo y retomar lo que habíamos dejado inconcluso.-**

Lena dejo escapar una risa plagada de cinismo mientras negaba con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Esta mujer simplemente pretendía que hicieran de cuenta que el tiempo no había pasado, como si solo se hubiese tratado de una pequeña disputa que se soluciona con una disculpa y un apretón de manos. **–Tú te has vuelto completamente loca si piensas que puedes recuperar la mas mínima consideración de mi parte.- **Se volvió para mirarla, abandonando su postura encorvada sobre la barra para erguirse orgullosa, y dejando de lado el vaso por primera vez en la noche. **–Hiciste tu elección hace años Andrea, elegiste el dinero de tu padre en lugar de a mí, y tendrás que vivir con eso.- **Se puso de pie, le dio un último trago al contenido de su copa, y atravesó el iluminado salón para luego perderse tras la puerta principal.

En cuanto estuvo fuera, fue consciente de todo lo que había bebido. El aire fresco de una noche avanzada le golpeo el rostro haciéndola temblar ligeramente sobre sus pies. Sintió que se mareaba y habría jurado que caería al suelo estrepitosamente, pero unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron por los costados estabilizándola. Sonrió de manera imperceptible, Kara la había ido a buscar pese a la negativa de contestar sus llamadas. Definitivamente le debía explicaciones a esa maravillosa mujer. Pero en cuanto sus ojos se elevaron buscando los azules de la kriptoniana, se dio cuenta que quizás no tendría oportunidad de disculparse. Frente a ella, había un hombre de aspecto osco que se hizo a un lado dejando que quien la sujetaba por detrás la empujara dentro de una camioneta negra. Luego sintió que la oscuridad lo envolvía todo, uno de los hombres apretaba un pañuelo contra su boca hasta que la realidad se desvaneció por completo.

Para cuando despertó, estaba atada a una camilla en una habitación sin ventanas, la respiración se le acelero en cuanto vio los monitores titilar y chirriar a sus costados. Tenía las extremidades entumecidos y varios cables entraban en sus venas con sustancias que no pudo distinguir. Escondidos en la obscuridad, dos hombres destellaban una extraña luz verde de sus cuerpos desnudos del torso hacia arriba, parecían soldados resguardando una puerta, pero algo definitivamente estaba muy mal en cómo se veían, porque además del extraño destello en sus pechos, lucían pálidos y temblorosos, como si estuvieran muy enfermos.

Luego la puerta se abrió, y una mujer alta y elegante atravesó el umbral con una malévola sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia donde ella se encontraba. No tuvo necesidad de preguntar quién era, o que quería con ella, no le hizo falta. La retorcida mirada de su madre escrutaba los monitores anotando resultados en una planilla que apretaba entre sus delgadas manos. Supo de inmediato que no saldría viva de allí, y si lo hacía, entonces ya no sería ella misma.

**-No me mires así Lena, no podía dejar que arruines la reputación de la familia. Pero míralo desde el lado positivo, cuando salgas de aquí serás una niña obediente, y tu y yo estaremos más unidas que nunca.- **Exclamo triunfante sin borrar esa sonrisa retorcida de sus labiosmientras acariciaba la larga cabellera de su hija en un gesto maternal que hizo a Lena estremecerse.

**-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- **pregunto temerosa de la respuesta sintiendo como el sudor resbalaba por su frente bajo los intensos reflectores.

**-Vas a ser la Luthor que salvara al mundo, aunque quizás deba hacerte algunas modificaciones. Puede que tome algo de tiempo, pero en cuanto hayamos terminado, tú concretaras aquello que Lex nunca pudo hacer.- **Lena negó con la cabeza al tiempo que los ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas, sin embargo, no quería darle la satisfacción de verla llorar y apretó los dientes tratando de contenerse.

**-No importa lo que hagas, nunca le haré daño a Supergirl- **mascullo con dolor en la mandíbula debido al fuerte rechinar de sus dientes.

**-Cuando acabemos con esto, no tendrás opción hija mía, acabarás con los kriptonianos y serás la heroína que tu hermano estaba destinado a ser.- **Lilian Luthor giro sobre sus pies dándole la espalda a la morena y se perdió por donde había llegado, dejando a una Lena asustada y temblorosa cuyas lágrimas al fin abandonaron sus ojos para correr por sus mejillas sin cesar.

**-Vamos Kara, ya cálmate, seguramente estará descansando, ya hablaras con ella en la mañana- **Exclamo Alex observando cómo su hermana deambulada por su sala de manera incansable.

**-Conozco a Lena, ella no desaparecería así como así, algo ha pasado Alex, tengo un mal presentimiento.- **Se detuvo en seco buscando la mirada ofuscada de la agente que no abandonaba su lugar en el sofá. Frente a ellas, varias cajas de comida y cerveza se alzaban dándole al lugar un aspecto desordenado como si se hubiese montado una gran reunión de amigos.

**-¿Y qué planeas hacer?, ¿saldrás a buscarla por toda la ciudad?- **la increpo cansada de la actitud paranoica de la mujer frente a ella.

**-Para empezar, esa idea suena bien para mí- **y sin decir más desapareció por la ventana dejando a Alex escapar un largo suspiro cansado de su boca. Decidió sin embargo, que no había mucho que pudiese hacer por su hermana en ese momento, y que lo mejor era dejarla resolverlo por su cuenta. Sin embargo algo le molestaba, tanto que a pesar de sus múltiples intentos por conciliar el sueño, no logró más que dejar la cama hecha un revoltijo mientras su mirada se perdía en la trama del papel tapiz sobre el respaldar de su cama.

Kara había volado hasta L-Corp para escanear el edificio de arriba abajo en vano, la morena no se encontraba allí, pero lo que en verdad le preocupaba, era que no podía escucharla dentro de la ciudad, por mucho que trato de concentrarse buscando sus latidos, su respiración, algún quejido de su voz, no logró dar con ella. Estaba a punto de darse por vencida, sintiendo como la frustración subía incesante por todo su cuerpo, hasta que escucho el nombre de Lena salir de unos labios cuya dueña por desgracia ya lograba identificar de inmediato. Surco el cielo con prisa y se metió por la ventana de un edificio con departamentos exclusivos. La mujer trigueña que se encontraba absorta en su computadora portátil dejo escapar un agudo grito en cuanto la vio, provocando que Kara apretara los ojos con disgusto. En cuanto Andrea Rojas fue consciente de quien estaba parada en su sala, abandono su postura curvada en el sofá para salir al encuentro de la heroína, extasiada de conocerla al fin.

**-Supergirl, pensé que tardaría más tiempo en conocerte, de seguro Cat Grant te envió, pensé que solo te aparecías cuando alguien estaba en peligro, y como veras…-** comenzó a parlotear la latina sonriente ante la poderosa mujer en su sala, pero rápidamente tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando fue cortada en seco por Kara.

**-¿Estuviste con Lena Luthor esta noche verdad?- **la increpo de inmediato fulminándola con la mirada, tanto que cualquier persona normal habría notado de inmediato que su visita no era una mera formalidad.

**-Me dijeron que eras encantadora, pero tal vez en tu planeta no se acostumbra saludar cuando se irrumpe en la vivienda de otra persona- **

**-No tengo tiempo para formalidades- **exclamo avanzando peligrosamente hasta la latina que retrocedió un par de pasos notando al fin que el asunto era serio. **–¿Estuviste con Lena sí o no?**

**-La encontré en el Dall bebiendo una copa- **dijo al tiempo que Kara apretaba aun mas su gesto serio sobre ella, instándola a seguir hablando. **–Más de una copa de hecho. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión y se fue, cuando salí tras ella ya no estaba- **

Kara dio media vuelta y volvió a volar para dirigirse al bar en el que Andrea había estado con Lena, para su sorpresa, el auto seguía estacionado solo a media calle del lugar. Se aventuro hasta él para golpear la ventana del conductor, el hombre se sobresalto saliendo de prisa de su profundo sueño y bajó la ventanilla para encontrarse con el rostro enrojecido de la Heroína.

**-¿Dónde está Lena?- **pregunto preocupada casi dando un grito para enfatizar su estado emocional.

** -¡Supergirl!- **exclamo el hombre dichoso de verla tan de cerca**\- la señorita Luthor sigue en el Dall, me pidió que la esperara aquí- **respondió amablemente pero notando de inmediato que algo no estaba nada bien.

**-Lena no está en el bar, vaya a casa a descansar.- **Contesto sintiendo que su mundo comenzaba a comprimirse, algo había pasado con la morena, algo malo de verdad.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse, rápidamente su cuerpo la llevo por inercia hacia la DEO, si podían ayudarla a encontrar a la joven CEO, sin duda sería en ese lugar. J'onn enarco una ceja sonriendo de medio lado en cuanto vio la ráfaga roja cruzar el pasillo al pie del balcón por el cual solía entrar la heroína. Estuvo a punto de regalarle un amistoso abrazo de bienvenida, pero rápidamente el rostro arrugado de la rubia hizo que él mismo tensara hasta el último de sus músculos. Si algo era malo para Supergirl, era malo para todos en la ciudad.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **pregunto el hombre mayor endureciendo su rostro ante la mirada desesperada de la kriptoniana.

**-Es Lena, no aparece por ningún lado y estoy segura que algo malo está sucediendo, necesito que me ayudes a rastrearla J'onn- **exclamo casi a punto de ponerse a llorar mientras apretaba la mesa bajo sus manos doblando el metal entre ellas.

**-Por supuesto que te ayudaremos, pero será difícil sin una pista que seguir- **el marciano se dirigió hasta una computadora frente al gran monitor central de la DEO ingresando luego una serie de algoritmos que pudieran captar alguna señal anormal en las cercanías de la ciudad. Apenas unos segundos después, el radar detecto una pequeña radiación en las montañas, Kara detrás de la silla del director se detuvo en seco viendo los números en rojo, y algo en su pecho comenzó a rugir completamente segura de que si seguía ese rastro, hallaría a su novia.

**-Creo que encontramos algo Supergirl, pero si estoy en lo correcto, esto es aún peor de lo que pensamos. No puedes enfrentarte con esto.-** Pero las palabras de J'onn fueron al viento. La rubia había desaparecido sin darle lugar a replica, sin dejarlo siquiera realizar un plan de rescate. En cuanto fue consciente del grave peligro que la mujer corría, no tuvo más remedio que llamar a Alex para que acudiera a la DEO y se hiciera cargo del lugar mientras él se apresuraba a perseguir a la muchacha.

El pánico y el miedo ya la habían abandonado, en su lugar, Lena solo se estaba dejando caer en la absoluta resignación. Las horas corrían en su contra y cada minuto que pasaba era uno menos que le quedaba de cordura. Pronto llegaría el desagradable desenlace, y todo por lo que había luchado los últimos años, desaparecería junto con los últimos despojos de su voluntad. Si tan solo pudiera soltarse y alcanzar su collar para enviarle una señal a Kara, pero los brazaletes que la mantenían unida a la camilla estaban demasiado ajustados como para zafarse.

Los sujetos que custodiaban la puerta lucían cada vez peor, el fuerte brillo que irradiaban se hacía cada vez más potente. No tenía idea de qué tipo de sustancia era, pero años de trabajar en laboratorios le habían dado el conocimiento suficiente como para saber que esa cosa, fuera lo que fuera, estaba deteriorándose y colapsaría matándolos a todos, ella incluida. No obstante, se veían tan débiles que estuvo segura que podría derrotarlos si peleaba mano a mano con ellos. Solo tenía que encontrar la forma de liberarse, y estaría de vuelta con la mujer que amaba.

**-Esto va a doler- **pensó para sí misma tomando aire en sus pulmones en una gran bocanada. Comenzó a moverse con fuerza imitando una convulsión, de inmediato llamo la atención de sus guardias que la observaron pero sin abandonar sus puestos. El siguiente movimiento de Lena fue tan brusco, que logro voltear la camilla hasta caer al piso, arrancando en el camino todos los cables que aún mantenía unidos a su cuerpo. Los sujetos acudieron a su encuentro, pero fueron incapaces de levantarla ante la debilidad de sus cuerpos. En ese instante, el miedo a Lilian Luthor fue tan grande, que pensaron que debían hacer cualquier cosa para volver a poner a su hija de nuevo en su lugar, he hicieron justo lo que la morena había esperado.

Mientras aún se convulsionaba en el piso, sus agarres fueron liberados, y mientras el más bajo de los hombres volvía a poner la camilla en su lugar, un fuerte puño impacto de lleno en el rostro del musculoso engendro que estaba por levantarla del piso. Lena no les dio más tiempo para reaccionar, un movimiento rápido de su rodilla fue a dar al mentón del sujeto que de inmediato cayó al piso inconsciente. Ahora solo quedaba uno, y estaba desarmado. La CEO empujo la camilla contra el guardia obligándolo a retroceder, alcanzó una bandeja que se encontraba sobre una pequeña mesa instrumental, y la estrello en la cabeza del hombre. Antes de que el decrepito experimento de laboratorio de su madre lograra reincorporarse, la bandeja entre sus manos lo golpeó una vez más, y luego otra. En el cuarto intento, el sujeto cayó como plomo sobre el piso, y no volvió a moverse.

En cuanto salió de la habitación sigilosamente, y la adrenalina de la pelea la abandono, un dolor muy fuerte en sus brazos y cabeza se hicieron presentes. Se había arrancado las cánulas y sangraba en ambas extremidades, y la caída de la camilla le había dejado un profundo corte sobre su ceja izquierda que le llenaba el rostro de la sangre que brotaba sin descanso. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho uso de todas sus capacidades si seguía sangrando así, entonces recordó cual había sido su plan desde el inicio. Su mano temblorosa fue a parar a su cuello, y de inmediato encontró la piedra que lo adornaba. Puso sus dedos sobre ella liberando un poco de presión, y de inmediato el colgante se ilumino en un pequeño destello rojo. Ahora debía encontrar un lugar donde esconderse hasta que Kara llegara en su rescate, pero la rubia no se hizo esperar demasiado. Apenas medio minuto después, atravesó la pared dejando una cortina de polvo, y rápidamente sus ojos azules la encontraron aún con un despojo de conciencia.

**-¡Lena!- **exclamo la kriptoniana acudiendo al encuentro de la morena que respiraba lento recargada contra una columna. **-¿Quién te hizo esto?- **cuestiono mientras inspeccionaba las heridas para luego estrecharla en un abrazo de alivio.

**-Fue mi madre, pero te lo explicare en casa, tenemos que salir de aquí- **respondió tratando de incorporarse aún algo mareada, para jalar de la rubia por el agujero en la pared que había hecho al entrar.

**-No, esto se acaba ahora- **Kara no se movió, su cuerpo estático volvió a ser poseído por la ira que sentía hacia la mujer que le había hecho daño a la morena. Lena seguía tirando de su brazo, pero el intento de hacerla reaccionar no estaba dando resultado. Casi se había dado por vencida, cuando un sujeto verde se materializo a su lado haciéndola exaltar, dando un paso atrás y dejando escapar un pequeño alarido. **-¿Quién eres?- **cuestiono la kriptoniana volviéndose hasta el hombre y sujetándolo del cuello hasta que sus pies colgaron en el aire.

**-Tranquila Supergirl, soy yo- **el marciano se materializo una vez más asumiendo la imagen de J'onn J'onzz, el director de la DEO. Kara lo libero despacio cuestionándolo con la mirada, apenas si podía creer lo que veía, pero el hombre se anticipo a sus preguntas. **–Es una larga historia, y te la contare luego, pero ahora debemos salir de aquí-**

**-Tú saca a Lena de aquí, yo iré por Lilian Luthor y le daré lo que merece- **la rubia estaba totalmente fuera de sí, y en cuanto intento avanzar por el pasillo la mano de Lena la detuvo implorante.

**-Cariño tenemos que salir de aquí, los hombres de los que me escape tenían algo verde en su pecho, y estoy segura que es radioactivo y explotara en cualquier momento-** los ojos verdes de Lena comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras que su rostro aún cubierto de sangre comenzaba a brillar por el sudor que los nervios le estaban generando. Kara la miro, aun con toda la ira y el odio resaltando en sus facciones. No quería irse y dejar las cosas como estaban, quería justicia, o mejor dicho, venganza. Quería ver a Lilian Luthor arden entre las llamas cuando su vista de calor la hiciera pedazos. Pero la suplica cubierta de terror en la mirada de la mujer que amaba, logró que volviera en sí.

**-Es hora de irnos Supergirl, arreglaremos esto luego, cuando ambas estén a salvo- **Kara asintió al marciano avanzando unos pasos hasta donde estaba Lena para tomarla en brazos y salir los tres de allí. Pero antes de llegar, el cuerpo comenzó a pesarle como si una fuerza invisible la empujara contra el suelo. El aire se hizo espeso y un agudo dolor le recorrió las entrañas. Por la puerta de donde Lena había escapado, dos hombres de muy mal aspecto aparecieron tambaleándose, mientras caminaban con dificultad hasta donde se encontraba la kriptoniana.** -¡Supergirl toma a Lena y salgan de aquí!- **grito el marciano antes de atacar a los dos guardias, viendo como la rubia se ponía de pie con dificultad. Abrazo a la CEO por la cintura y salió volando despacio atravesando el agujero en la pared.

Apenas si había alcanzo un poco de altura, cuando una onda expansiva que sucedió a una estruendosa explosión, la impacto haciendo que su cuerpo se desestabilizara y cayera con Lena aferrada a su cuerpo. Sintió como las llamas la envolvían y el dolor que había sentido segundos antes, la invadía una vez más dejándola inconsciente. Sin embargo, antes de que colisionaran contra el suelo, J'onn las intercepto en el aire y descendió con ambas mujeres hasta dejarlas a salvo sobre la húmeda hierba, mientras que en el fondo, el bunker militar en donde se encontraban, ardía bajo el fuego abrazador liberando pequeñas explosiones, mientras alcanzaba los restos de esa sustancia verde que irradiaba, y que ahora estaba en el aire peligrosamente cerca de Kara.

**-Tienes que sacarla de aquí- **se apresuro a decir Lena mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la rubia que permanecía sin sentido. **-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- **pregunto mas para sí misma que para el hombre a su lado. Sin embargo, la respuesta no se hizo esperar.

**-Kriptonita- **murmuro J'onn poniéndole palabras a sus más profundos miedos. **–De alguna forma tu madre ha logrado sintetizar Kriptonita-**

**-No es de ella, es del gusano rastrero de Lex- **mascullo la CEO sintiendo como el odio le recorría las entrañas. Pero no tenían tiempo de pensar en eso ahora, tenían que sacar a Kara de ahí. J'onn le indico que subiera a su espalda mientras él sujetaba en brazos a la heroína para volar a la DEO.** –Llévatela primero a ella, tardaras más con las dos, solo te retrasaré-**

**-Si te dejo aquí en cuanto despierte me matara. Sube Lena- **la morena no puso más objeciones y trepo a los fuertes hombros del marciano que se elevo en el aire con algo de dificultad.

Les tomo cerca de quince minutos regresar al edificio de la DEO, el aire húmedo estaba demasiado denso y comprimía el cuerpo de J'onn aún mas bajo el peso de las dos mujeres. Sin duda llevaba fuera de práctica demasiado tiempo, jamás pensó que rehusarse a usar sus poderes lograría generarle semejante esfuerzo ahora. En cuanto aterrizaron en el balcón de la DEO, Kara fue llevada rápidamente al centro médico y puesta debajo de las lámparas de sol hasta que recupero la conciencia.

**-Despertaste- **susurro Lena acariciando su cabello con ternura. Tenía una sutura extensa sobre su ceja, y algunas ligeras cortadas en su rostro, pero la belleza que la acompañaba parecía intacta incluso en ese estado. Kara supo de inmediato lo cerca que había estado de perderla, y la idea le aterro tanto que las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su mejilla mientras su mano buscaba la blancura del rostro de la morena. **–Ey, tranquila, estoy bien.- **Sonrió dulcemente sin dejar de acariciarla.

**-Es mi culpa, si no te hubiera dejado sola nada de esto hubiese sucedido- **murmuro entre sollozos apretando los ojos para tratar de contener el llanto.

**-Cariño, nada de esto fue tu culpa. Aquí hay solo una responsable y esa es mi madre, tú no tuviste nada que ver. Y en cuanto te necesite viniste a mí, como lo prometiste. Ahora debes descansar para llevarte a casa y cuidar de ti-**

**-Se supone que yo soy la que debe cuidarte, no tu a mi- **exclamo dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota al sentirse aún tan débil y vulnerable. **-¿Qué era eso Lena?, no recuerdo que pasó, solo el dolor que me envolvía el cuerpo, y luego la nada misma. Se sintió tan diferente a cualquier otra cosa que haya enfrentado jamás. **

**-Eso era Kriptonita- **respondió J'onn ingresando tras la puerta, seguido de Alex que lo observaba preocupa ante el desconcierto de las otras dos mujeres. Había llegado la hora de dar explicaciones, y el marciano sabía que ahora el enemigo se estaba volviendo más y más fuerte. Kara ya no estaba a salvo, y sin duda iban a necesitar ayuda extra, ya que al parecer, tenían una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina.


	8. El MarcianoEl destelloY la fuerza de El1

**Parte 1**

Los estruendos aun retumbaban en la cabeza de J'onn, el recuerdo permanente de la destrucción de toda su raza invadía su mente a diario desde el momento que había logrado escapar de su planeta natal, Marte. Había dejado allí los cuerpos sin vida de su esposa y sus dos hijas y una angustia de impotencia que lo perseguiría hasta su último aliento. Pero había sobrevivido, pese a que algunos días despertaba deseando no haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, cuando se encontró de pronto resguardando la seguridad de las hermanas Danvers tras una promesa hecha a su padre en el instante en que Jeremiha había entregado su vida para salvarlo de una casería de brujas impulsada en su contra.

Para cumplir con su promesa, J'onn asumió la forma de un agente de la DEO, y paso los siguientes años asegurándose de que Alex y Kara vivieran seguras y ajenas a la dolorosa verdad sobre la muerte de su padre. Pero el tiempo había llegado al fin, y su identidad secreta tenía que ser revelada ante las chicas, que ahora lo miraban con una mezcla de incredulidad y nostalgia, siendo apenas capaces de procesar todo lo que acababan de escuchar. Sin embargo, la revelación del marciano verde era apenas un detalle en comparación con las cosas que estaban comenzando a suceder en Ciudad Nacional. Lilian Luthor de alguna manera había conseguido kriptonita, lo que ponía la vida de Kara en peligro inminente, y con la suya, también la de un viejo amigo con quien se había distanciado, Superman.

Kal-Él, mejor conocido como Clark Kent desde que puso un pie en la tierra, había sido su amigo y colega durante algunos años mientras J'onn aún se escondía de la DEO, que por aquellos tiempos solo buscaban eliminar a los alienígenas residentes en el planeta, sin distinción alguna sobre los motivos por los cuales se encontraban en él. Kal rápidamente había empatizado con el marciano ya que ambos eran refugiados, sobrevivientes de una raza extinta, y no buscaban más que un nuevo hogar. Sin embargo, el hombre de acero nunca confió en el gobierno y sus burocracias, mucho menos en sus razones para actuar, por lo que nunca entendió cuando J'onn decidió unirse a la DEO y contribuir con aquellos que una vez lo consideraron un animal peligroso que debía ser cazado y puesto en una jaula. Motivo por el cual se distanció de él, y no había vuelto a verlo desde entonces. Pero ante la amenaza inminente, no tenía más opción que ponerse en contacto con el kriptoniano y explicarle la situación, ya que desde ahora, tanto él como Kara debían tener especial cuidado.

Lena protesto cuando Kara insistió en regresar a casa, se sentía más segura con su novia resguardada en la DEO. El solo saber que su madre tenía tecnología anti kriptonianos le helaba la sangre, tanto como la sola idea de volver a caer en sus manos. Quizás nunca llegaría a ser totalmente consciente de lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todo, de lo que si estaba segura era que tenía que proteger a Kara a como diera lugar. En la mañana comenzaría a trabajar en ello, pero en ese momento en lo único que podía pensar era en una ducha caliente, y la certeza de que Kara no se movería de su lado.

La reportera había sido arrastrada al edificio de L-Corp casi en contra de su voluntad. Su hermana Alex apenas si le dio opciones, quedarse confinada en una celda bajo las lámparas de sol con custodia permanente, o pasar la noche en casa de Lena. La elección era más que obvia. Si bien el edificio estaba atestado de agentes de la DEO, sin duda la cama de la morena era un mejor lugar para estar que la dura e incómoda camilla del laboratorio de su hermana.

Así que cuando Lena preparo la bañera y la obligo a meterse dentro mientras ordenada la cena no opuso mucha resistencia. Mucho menos lo hizo cuando la CEO regreso al cuarto de baño envuelta en su bata de seda azul, la deslizo sensualmente por su piel desnuda dejándola caer al suelo, y se aventuro dentro del agua caliente colocándose detrás de ella para servirle de soporte. Kara no supo si el calor que la inundo de inmediato fue el resultado del agua filtrándose por el hidromasaje, o los pechos de su novia apretándose en su espalda mientras era atraída sobre ellos a medida que las manos delgadas de la morena recorrían su torso sensualmente. De lo que si estaba segura, era de qué había tomado la decisión correcta al elegir confinarse en casa de la morena en lugar del edificio de la DEO.

El vapor crecía en el cuarto de baño, los vidrios empañados se desgarraban con las gotas de agua que formaban patrones mientras resbalaban sobre ellos. Por lo general, Lena encontraba ese fenómeno más que interesante. Había pasado largas horas con una botella de vino en esa bañera gigante recorriendo los dibujos con la mirada mientras su música servía de sonido de fondo. Pero en ese momento, el sensual cuerpo de la mujer entre sus piernas le resultaba infinitamente más interesante.

**-¿Cómo te sientes?- **cuestiono la morena mientras dejaba besos fugaces a lo largo del cuello de Kara.

**-Diría que he estado mejor, pero la verdad no se me ocurre un mejor lugar en el que estar- **sonrió con picardía al tiempo que dejaba sus dedos deslizarse por una de las piernas de la mujer tras de sí.

**-Muy graciosa, sabes a que me refiero- **

**-Estoy bien Lena, algunas horas más y me tendrás al cien por ciento-** murmuro despreocupada dejando caer su cabeza cómodamente sobre el hombro de la morena y extendiendo su cuello aun más, permitiéndole un acceso más profundo a la ráfaga de besos que estaba dejando deliciosamente sobre su piel.

**-Tal vez deba aprovecharme de eso mientras estemos en igualdad de condiciones- **exclamo con una sonrisa perversa dejando su mano caer por el abdomen de la rubia, peligrosamente dirigiéndose al sur.

**-La desigualdad de condiciones nunca te ha detenido- **Kara sujeto la mano de Lena acompañándola en su viaje hasta encontrarse directamente con el calor de su sexo.

**-¿Es el agua, o estas feliz de verme?- **murmuro altanera buscando su boca mientras la mano libre de Kara encontraba el broche que sujetaba su cabello y lo dejaba caer, enterrando sus dedos en el mientras masajeaba la piel que encontraba a su paso. La reportera no respondió, simplemente se dejo llevar por las caricias de su novia bajo el agua mientras su boca luchaba para conseguir un beso más profundo.

Se retorció y gimió entre las hábiles manos de la CEO durante largos y deliciosos minutos, olvidándose por completo del mundo, de J'onn y su trágico pasado y de Lilian y su amenazador presente. Para cuando salieron de la bañera, sus piernas parecían flotar sobre la aterciopelada alfombra del dormitorio de Lena. Hubiera seguido enredada entre los besos de la CEO el resto de la noche si no fuera porque su estómago comenzó a interrumpirlas estruendosamente. A veces detestaba su ADN kriptoniano y esa necesidad de ingerir grandes cantidades de carbohidratos varias veces al día. Iba por su cuarta porción de pizza cuando el teléfono de la morena comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo su momento de paz luego de una jornada por demás tensa. Lena lo tomo de la mesa de noche y arrugo la frente ante el número de procedencia desconocido. Atendió la llamada y su cuerpo relajado envuelto una vez más en su bata de noche, se tensó con molestia al escuchar la voz de la latina al otro lado de la línea.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- **pregunto con genuina preocupación. **–Me quede preocupada cuando Supergirl vino a preguntar por ti, pero acabo de ver las noticias y dicen que te encuentras bien-**

**-Si ya sabes que estoy bien, ¿para qué llamas?- **respondió con desdén haciéndole señas a Kara para que se quedara tranquila al darse cuenta de la palidez de la reportera.

**-¿Tanto te cuesta creer que aún me preocupo por ti?- **murmuro la latina.

**-No es tu lugar hacerlo. Ahora si me disculpas, mi novia y yo estamos ocupadas. Adiós Andrea.- **Mascullo escuetamente antes de colgar el teléfono y dirigirle a Kara una mirada de frustración. **–Si ya se, tengo algo que contarte- **acoto tras el escrutinio de la rubia que milagrosamente, había dejado de comer.

**-Confío en ti Lena, no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres- **exclamo por lo bajo tratando de sonar conciliadora frente a una situación que claramente le molestaba.

**-Pero quiero hacerlo, es justo que sepas todo de mi, solo me da pavor que mi pasado pueda interferir en tu trabajo-**

**-Te prometo que nada de lo que me digas afectará mi trato con Andrea en Catco, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre como pueda reaccionar Supergirl- **mascullo haciendo una mueca con su boca, dándole a entender a la morena que quizás podría hacer sufrir un poco a esa odiosa mujer cuando llevara la capa.

**-Solo… ¿no la mates de acuerdo?, se vería mal en tu historial- **sonrió divertida ante la comodidad que le generaba poder relajarse con Kara, incluso cuando veinticuatro horas antes, casi estuvieron a punto de morir las dos. **–Andrea yo nos conocimos en un internado- **comenzó a relatar luego de un momento en silencio donde su cuerpo adopto una postura un poco tensa, mientras los recuerdos la invadían lentamente y dejaba escapar un suspiro plagado de resignación. **–Nos hicimos amigas casi de inmediato, las dos éramos dos adolescentes raras cuyos padres no estaban presentes, y rápidamente nos convertimos en familia una de la otra. Andrea fue durante mucho tiempo como mi alma gemela, cuando todavía creía en eso.- **Agacho la mirada perdiendo sus ojos verdes en el contorno de la copa que apretaba entre sus manos. **–Finalmente la cercanía nos gano a ambas, y comenzamos a salir, la relación fue intensa desde el primer momento, pero también era un profundo secreto entre ella y yo. Nuestras familias jamás lo hubieran aprobado aunque lo hubiésemos querido intentarlo. Sin embargo los rumores de una relación entre las dos herederas de compañías millonarias a nivel internacional, finalmente surgió entre la prensa londinense. Yo estaba asustada por las repercusiones, pero dispuesta a decir quién era al mundo a costa de lo que pudiera hacer mi familia, pero Andrea no. Ni bien comenzaron los rumores salió a hablar con la prensa, y anuncio su compromiso con un joven de la aristocracia Inglesa, y me sugirió que hiciera lo mismo para llevar una relación secreta el resto de nuestras vidas.- **La mirada de Lena finalmente se encontró con la de Kara, quien tenía ese gesto dulce y compasivo que tanta paz le traía en sus complicados días como una Luthor. **–Podría ser o hacer cualquier cosa en este mundo, pero no negaré jamás quien soy.- **Volvió a dejar escapar el aire mientras una lágrima se le escapo sin permiso. **–Le dije que no iba a estar con ella de esa forma, así que nos separamos, ella se caso y yo acabe mis estudios y regrese a casa sola, y con el corazón roto. No le he contado esto a nadie hasta ahora.- **Lena sonrió con melancolía mientras la mano de Kara encontraba la suya sobre los pliegues de las sábanas regalándole un ligero apretón de confianza. **–Tampoco me había enamorado desde entonces, hasta que te conocí- **el rubor se hizo presente en el rostro de la morena al tiempo que el calor le subía por la espalda. Kara acorto la distancia entre ambas para besar sus labios dulcemente mientras su mano libre le acariciaba la mejilla haciéndola apretar los ojos ante la delicadeza del tacto.

**-Fue una tonta por dejarte ir- **exclamo acomodándose a su lado para estrecharla en un abrazo para luego tirar de ella hasta que quedo tendida sobre su pecho. **–No es por comparar pero… yo no hay nada que no haría por verte feliz.-**

**-Lo sé cariño, no necesitas decírmelo… lo sé-**

Lena se quedo tendida sobre las curvas de la kriptoniana durante largas horas, reflexionando sobre el pasado y agradeciendo a la persona que ahora tenía a su lado. Se sentía bien sacar toda esa mierda al fin, si hubiese sabido antes lo liberador que era abrirse a la verdad y dejarlo salir, no hubiese esperado tanto para hacerlo. Sin embargo, como todas las cosas importantes, necesitaba del interruptor correcto para hacerlas funcionar, y su interruptor era Kara, quien de alguna manera había entendido que Lena no necesitaba que acotara demasiado a su relato, necesitaba solo eso, escucharla reír por tonterías mientras miraba la televisión. Necesita el relajante trazo de los dedos sobre su cabello revuelto y el compas de su respiración uniéndose a los latidos que sonaban bajo su oído.

El murmullo de personas a lo lejos le inundaron los sentidos, los ojos le dolían incluso estando apretados bajo el peso de sus párpados. El pitido incesante de una máquina inundaba la habitación casi en penumbras y podía sentir su propia sangre recorrerle la venas. Tenía consciencia por primera vez en su existencia del sonido de cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Sentía el cuerpo ligero como una pluma, inestable al viento, pero más fuerte que nunca. Se incorporó de golpe con el latir de su corazón más acelerado de lo que era humanamente posible, al tiempo que los aparatos a su alrededor explotaban ruidosamente, haciéndola temblar de pavor. Busco con la mirada indicios de lo que sucedía, pero no encontró señales suficientes, apenas algunos artículos conocidos, como su ropa apilada cuidadosamente sobre una silla y el teléfono móvil descansando sobre ella. Se puso de pie sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar y camino casi tambaleándose hasta alcanzar sus cosas. Se vistió lo más rápido que le fue posible y trato de encender su teléfono, pero por mucho que lo intento, el aparato estaba muerto. Dejo escapar un grito de frustración, y casi como un milagro, el aparato volvió a la vida sobre sus pálidas manos.

Decir que estaba asustada y confundida era poco, pero esa sensación se multiplico por miles cuando la información en la pantalla anunciaba que llevaba meses en coma tras un accidente en helicóptero durante una fuerte tormenta eléctrica. Y casi como una revelación, todo regreso a su mente, Supergirl era la culpable de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ella y Cat Grant.

En cuanto esa revelación se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser, supo que lo único que la mantendría cuerda era la venganza contra quienes la habían humillado. De golpe pudo sentir la energía de un rayo recorrer sus entrañas, y sin saber cómo, se convirtió en la poderosa mujer que siempre supo que era, su cuerpo se volvió luz y recorrió cada espacio conectado a una red eléctrica como si fuera parte de ellos, como si ella fuera la energía misma.

El teléfono sonaba incesante en su bolsillo mientras la oscuridad en la oficina de Cat Grant se apoderaba de todo. En las pantallas estaba la imagen deteriorada de Leslie Willis, quien hasta hacia unas pocas horas yacía en coma en una clínica de Ciudad Nacional. Cuando la mujer se desvaneció entre un destello de luz, Kara sintió que se encontraba de verdad en aprietos. No porque sintiera temor de la locutora, sino porque su jefa estaba a su lado envuelta en un ataque de pánico.

Cat Grant se había paralizado en el instante en que Leslie recupero su cuerpo lanzándole un rayo mortal que la habría acabado de no ser por la reportera, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba parada frente a ella absorbiendo la energía con su capa. **–Nunca considere las ventajas de tener a Supergirl trabajando para mí- **mascullo la esbelta mujer al tiempo que la heroína la cargaba en sus brazos para sacarla volando del edificio y dirigirse a la DEO, mientras la nueva amenaza se paseaba por las oficinas disfrutando de la destrucción que dejaba a su paso.

**-¿En dónde estamos?- **pregunto Cat en cuanto recupero la compostura analizando el espacio a su alrededor bajo la mirada escrutadora de los agentes que no tardaban en reconocerla.

**-Señora Grant, bienvenida al departamento de operaciones extra normales- **sonrió complaciente J'onn tendiéndole la mano para presentarse. **–Soy el director J'onzz y me temo que Supergirl ha olvidado que la existencia de este lugar es secreta- **apretó los dientes para lanzarla a Kara una mirada de lado cargada de reproche, mientras los ojos de la kriptoniana se exaltaban como platos.

**-Si bueno, es que no sabía a dónde más ir, Leslie no solo va por mí, sino que además quiere matar a la señora Grant y es nuestro deber protegerla- **exclamo con vehemencia mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho tratando de excusarse.

**-Espera un segundo, ¿Leslie Willis?, ¿la locutora que es tu fan numero uno y que está en coma?- **cuestiono Alex uniéndose a la charla.

**-Estaba en coma, se hace llamar Livewire ahora, y por alguna razón desconocida hasta el momento, tiene poderes, casi electrocuta a la señora Grant-**

**-¿Poderes como Flash?- **analizo la agente reuniendo la poca información que tenía.

**-Más bien como Carrie, con los rayos saliendo de su cuerpo y la mirada de loca- **

**-¿Peleaste con ella?- **pregunto J'onn ingresando datos en la computadora central de la DEO.

**-Si, y mientras no es un ente de energía que se traslada a través de los aparatos, es una persona. Pude golpearla, pero es muy rápida y tuve que salir de ahí-**

**-Bueno, si podemos tocarla, entonces podemos capturarla, y hay que hacer esto cuanto antes. Con Lilian Luthor suelta por ahí haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, lo último que necesitamos es a una meta humana queriendo matarte- **el marciano rastreo a Livewire para tenerla ubicada mientras que el resto del equipo buscaba una forma de detenerla el tiempo suficiente como para ponerla a dormir y meterla en una celda. Mientras tanto, Kara necesitaba volver a su vida normal, en la medida de lo posible, ya que nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor podía considerarse normal. Sin embargo, en lo que restaba de la noche, tenía una extraña reunión familiar de la que ya no podía zafarse por mucho que quisiera.

Para cuando Kara llego con Alex a su departamento, no tardo en escuchar el murmullo dentro conjeturando sobre los motivos de esa reunión. Su hermana dejo un apretón sobre el hombro de la heroína tratando de hacerla sentir que todo estaría bien, pero algo en su interior le decía que esta noche podría rondar lo catastrófico.

En cuanto cruzo la puerta de madera blanca, unos brazos fuertes la estrecharon casi sacándole el aire. Extrañaba un buen apretón kriptoniano de vez en cuando, pero no podía evitar darse cuenta que eso sentía el resto de la gente cuando ella los saludaba con entusiasmo. Clark sonrió liberándola de su agarre para observarla mejor **-has crecido mucho prima-** exclamo alegre al tiempo que le dejaba espacio suficiente a Eliza que esperaba su turno para estrujar a su hija.

**-Cariño luces delgada, ¿segura que estas alimentándote bien?- **mascullo la mujer mayor con una arruga en la frente mientras se volteaba para dejar besos en la mejilla de Alex.

**-Créeme, se alimenta de maravilla- **exclamo la agente haciendo una mueca tratando de alejar a su madre del apretón que le daba para caminar hasta la mesa y servirse una copa de vino.

**-Bueno primita, vas a decirnos a que se debe esta acalorada reunión familiar. Has estado por demás misteriosa y todos los presentes sabemos que eres incapaz de guardar secretos-**

**-¡Eso no es verdad!- **protesto Kara con un gesto ofendido llevando su mano al pecho y apretándola con dolor.

**-Sí lo es- **acoto su hermana comenzando a ponerse cómoda lista para lo que se venía.

Kara se hamacaba de un lado a otro sobre sus pies tratando de tranquilizarse, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decir el motivo por el cual los presentes estaban allí. Sin embargo, justo cuando se disponía a abrir la boca, la puerta sonó con dos ligeros golpes y un hilo frio se le escurrió por la espalda haciéndola temblar. Trago en seco con el corazón acelerado y se dirigió al portal para abrirle a la mujer que estaba allí, clavada al piso con algo de temor y con sus ojos verdes brillando por la situación que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

En cuanto Lena se adentro al departamento sosteniendo una botella de vino entre sus manos, que apretaban el recipiente tanto que Kara pensó que lo haría explotar, la mirada de Clark se ensombreció cargada de rechazo y preocupación.

**-Eres Lena Luthor- **escupió el kriptoniano endureciendo su mandíbula al apretar sus dientes.

**-Si Kal, es Lena Luthor, pero antes de que digas cualquier cosa, déjame aclararte que ella no tiene nada que ver con su hermano- **se apresuro la rubia a defender a la mujer a su lado que permanecía estática tratando de fingir estar apacible, pero con la mueca del dolor que le causaba la comparación con Lex reflejada en sus brillantes ojos.

**-Kara…- **murmuro el joven tratando de calmar a su prima, dispuesto a darle un discurso sobre los riesgos de tener a un Luthor merodeando cerca, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, la reportera lo calló al tiempo que se aferraba a la mano de la morena.

**-No… si vas a decir lo que creo que vas a decir mejor no abras la boca.- **Lo reprendió con vehemencia taladrándolo con la mirada. Kara y su primo siempre habían sido cercanos, pero debido a su trabajo como Superman, las veces que podía verlo eran limitadas. La rubia lo entendía, aunque le disgustaba la distancia. Cuando la enviaron a la tierra con Kal siendo solo un bebé, había imaginado estar a su lado en todo momento, enseñarle a hablar, a caminar, protegerlo mientras lo veía crecer, pero las cosas habían sido muy diferentes a sus expectativas. Kara sabía que no podía esperar mucho más que lo que tenían, pero lo deseaba, y le dolía que él no la apoyara como se suponía que debía hacerlo. **–Sé lo que estas pensando, pero te aseguro que Lena no tiene una célula malvada en su cuerpo. Me ha acompañado en todo momento, y me ha defendido como pocas personas en el mundo. Yo confío plenamente en ella, y si quieren tenerme en sus vidas, la aceptaran también, porque…- **titubeo con las lágrimas apretándole los ojos- **porque la amo, y nada me hará alejarme de ella.- **En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, supo que no mentía, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por Lena sin importan a quien perdiera en el camino.

Clark dio un paso atrás dejando escapar un suspiro de derrota al tiempo que Eliza abría los ojos cada vez más, como si estos estuvieran listos para salirse de sus cuencas. La única impasible en la habitación era Alex, que a diferencia de su madre y del primo de su hermana, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para asimilar la situación hasta sentirse cómoda con eso. No negaba que el hecho de que Kara y Lena estuvieran juntas no las ponía a ambas en peligro, pero en el fondo, se alegraba que se tuvieran la una a la otra. Ella había deseado eso para sí misma tanto tiempo en vano, que se sentía feliz que alguien a quien amaba lo encontrara al fin.

**-No te dejaré hacer eso- **murmuro la CEO finalmente acariciando el interior de la mano de la kriptoniana y rompiendo con el silencio incómodo que se había formado. Su mirada bailó desde los familiares de su novia hasta esta, que la observaba atenta a lo que decía. **–Yo he vivido toda mi vida rodeada de personas que nunca me quisieron de verdad, por eso se el valor que tiene que alguien se preocupe por ti como ellos lo hacen. Ya has perdido a mucha gente Kara, no te dejaré alejarte de tu familia.- **La rubia sonrió ligeramente ante la dulzura de la mujer frente a ella, su mano libre fue directo a la mejilla y se quedo allí por largos y silenciosos segundos mientras procesaba la situación. Lena tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso sobre los nudillos de la rubia, sintiendo el calor de su tacto bajo sus propios dedos y suspiro preparándose para continuar. **–Señora Danvers… amo a su hija más que a nada en el mundo, y jamás haría nada para hacerle daño. Sé que no es la presentación que esperaba cuando Kara los reunió, pero déjeme decirle que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para cuidar de ella.- **Hizo una pausa y dirigió la mirada al esbelto joven parado a pocos pasos de la mesa de la cocina. **–Señor Kent, siempre ha sido muy crítico sobre mi trabajo, y no lo entendí hasta que supe quien era en realidad. Y lo entiendo sabe… tiene todo el derecho de sentir lo que siente hacia mi familia, pero le aseguro, que no hay nada en mi a lo que le deba temer. Sé el daño que han hecho mi madre y mi hermano, lo sé mejor que nadie, porque me lo han hecho a mí. Pero estoy segura de todos modos, que trabajando juntos podremos detenerlos de una vez y para siempre, y que con el tiempo, usted y yo podremos entendernos.-**

**-Somos más fuertes juntos- **murmuro finalmente el kriptoniano tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras pensaba que decir. **–Si Kara confía en usted, entonces también lo haré. Espero no me decepcione señorita Luthor-**

**-Por favor, sólo dime Lena- **sonrió la morena estrechando la mano que el joven le tendía mientras una sonrisa de alivio comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro. Eliza, que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la tensa situación, se acerco hasta la CEO y antes de que esta pudiera extender su saludo formal, la mujer mayor la atrapo en un abrazo caluroso haciendo que Lena se estremeciera ante la muestra de afecto.

**-Bienvenida a la familia Lena, espero que se cuiden una a la otra- **dijo Eliza finalmente mientras se apartaba para darse la vuelta y caminar hasta el horno que aún estaba encendido. **–La cena ya casi debe estar lista-**

**-Eso salió bien- **exclamo Alex apareciendo desde atrás luego de un momento para apretar bajo cada uno de sus brazos a las mujeres que aún parecían atornilladas al piso.

**-¿Qué parte de todo eso te pareció bien?- **mascullo Kara con molestia lanzándole una mirada cargada de reproche. **–Se suponía que estabas aquí para ayudarme y solo te has quedado ahí callada.-**

**-Iba a intervenir, pero lo tenías todo bajo control hermanita- **sonrió triunfal zamarreando a la rubia bajo su agarre para luego soltarse y servirse más vino.

El resto de la velada transcurrió en paz, y rápidamente se formo entre los presentes una cálida sensación de hogar. Kara observo a su familia reunida después de bastante tiempo, y se sintió más feliz que nunca. Quizás a partir de este punto, Lena podría tener al fin un poco de ese amor que tanto se le había negado. Vio la sonrisa feliz de la morena mientras platicaba de manera agradable con su madre, y sintió una punzada de dolor, no podía entender como alguien le hubiera negado a esa mujer un poco de cariño y contención. ¿Cómo una madre no podría estar orgullosa y feliz con una hija como Lena?, ¿cómo podría un hermano hacer menos que entregar su vida para protegerla?, y sin embargo, la vida de esa mujer había estado muy lejos de llegar a sentir ese tipo de cosas. Ahora allí, sentada en su mesa, sonriente y rodeada de personas que aprenderían a quererla tanto como ella lo hacía, Kara se juró a si misma que nunca más volvería a permitir que alguien le hiciera ni el más mínimo daño, no importaba el costo, ella protegería a la mujer que amaba a como diera lugar.

Los días que le siguieron a esa extraña sucesión de hechos, fueros sospechosamente tranquilos. Kara no pudo evitar pensar en que estaba en el ojo del huracán, y no le quedaba más opción que prepararse para cuando la tormenta explotara de nuevo con su máxima intensidad. Pese a la insistencia de Alex para que se relajara y fuera a casa, la kriptoniana se paso todas las tardes metida en la sala de entrenamiento, llevando sus esfuerzos al límite con la ayuda de su primo que había accedido a quedarse unos días en Ciudad Nacional.

Finalmente, las sospechas de la rubia comenzaron a cobrar sentido cuando una central eléctrica se apagó de repente, dejando a la mitad de los habitantes sumidos en una obscuridad absoluta. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber quien estaba detrás de todo eso, y una rápida barrida por el cielo nocturno localizó la efervescente energía de Livewire desde la azotea de Catco. Alex le había hecho prometer que en cuanto la encontrara, volvería a la DEO para idear un plan y capturarla, pero en cuanto Kara escucho el chirrido doloroso de la voz de Cat Grant provenir desde el interior del edificio, los planes previamente pactados quedaron en el olvido.

Rápidamente se adentro en la construcción buscando a su jefa para ponerla a salvo, pero antes de llegar a ella, una gran descarga de energía la hizo volar por la ventana. Cuando logró estabilizarse, Livewire la observaba nuevamente desde el techo, haciéndole señas con sus manos para que acudiera hasta donde se encontraba. Kara descendió sobre el concreto asumiendo una postura pacifista, no quería enfrentarse con aquella mujer, tenía que haber algo dentro de ella que la hiciera razonar y abandonara esa absurda vendetta que tenía en su contra.

**-Leslie… no quiero pelear contigo- **dijo levantando sus manos en señal de tregua.

**-No será una pelea Supergirl, no tienes oportunidad de ganar- **sonrió con malicia regodeándose de sus poderes mientras dejaba escapar rayos de energía a diestra y siniestra. Kara esquivo el ataque, pero permaneció flotando en las inmediaciones sin regresar el golpe.

**-¡Yo no quería que esto te sucediera!- **exclamo elevando la voz para que la mujer pudiera escucharla bien **–¡sólo quería salvar tu vida!-**

**-De nada te servirá suplicar rubia, ya estas frita- **lanzó otra serie de rayos hacia la heroína quien logro esquivar la mayoría, pero siendo finalmente impactada hasta caer sobre el techo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Kara logro ponerse de pie, tambaleándose con dificultad pero negándose a pelear contra aquella mujer. Livewire se preparaba para lanzar otro ataque contra la kriptoniana, cuando un destello salió de la nada, el aparato se abrió antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y una serie de cables que brillaban envolvió a la mujer de cabello plateado hasta que se desplomo sobre sus pies.

**-Creí haberte dicho que era una misión de rastreo- **la reprendió Alex bajando una enorme arma que sostenía con ambas manos.

**-Lo sé, pero Cat estaba en peligro, no podía solo dar la vuelta y regresar a la DEO- **se excuso mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, en ese momento un interruptor se apretó en su cabeza y los ojos se ensancharon como platos al recordar a su jefa. **-¡Cat!- **exclamo dispuesta a salir en su búsqueda, pero Alex la intercepto haciendo que se calme.

**-Superman ya se encargó de ella, esta llevándola a casa ahora mismo-**

**-Conociendo a la señora Grant debe estar disfrutándolo- **sonrió divertida recordando el enamoramiento platónico de la mujer para con su primo.

De pronto, un golpe la hizo volar por el aire, desdibujando la tranquilidad en el rostro de Alex que rápidamente levanto su arma apuntando al grupo de alienígenas que las atacaban. Disparó un par de veces mientras Kara propinaba golpes a tres de ellos, otro estruendo se escucho mientras el humo de los escombros envolvía el lugar. El grito de Livewire llego a los oídos de la kriptoniana que abandono su postura de ataque para salir volando y capturarla en mitad de su descenso precipitado hasta el suelo. Con cuidad la dejo sentada sobre el frio asfalto ante la mirada desconcertada de la mujer.

**-Me salvaste- **exclamo con el rostro desencajado sin poder creerlo.

**-No tenemos que ser enemigas Leslie- **dijo la rubia lanzándole una mirada apacible. Pero su intercambio acabo de golpe, el impacto de una destellante luz verde la levanto por el aire a varios pisos de altura. El poder contaminante de la kriptonita rápidamente le corrió por las venas y quedo inconsciente estrellándose contra el pavimento para dejar un enorme cráter a su alrededor.

El grito ahogado de Alex se hizo presente mientras corría al encuentro de su hermana luego de ser liberada sobre el suelo por Superman, quien ahora regresaba al techo para acabar con el grupo de alienígenas que habían iniciado el ataque.


	9. El MarcianoEl destelloY la fuerza de El2

El cielo destello cuando el arma de kriptonita exploto bajo la visión de calor del hombre acero. A su lado, el marciano verde golpeaba y maniataba al único alienígena hostil que quedaba aún en pie, mientras un grupo de agentes comenzaba a esposar a los bultos inmóviles desparramados por toda la azotea del edificio de Catco.

Debajo, sobre el pavimento hecho pedazos, Alex reanimaba a su hermana al tiempo que una ambulancia de la DEO se hacía presente en el lugar para ayudar a recuperar a la kriptoniana. Un hilo de sangre corría por la manga de la rubia, la piel descubierta tenía ligeras marcas verdes producto de la kriptonita corriendo por sus venas. Tenía un moretón prominente sobre su ojo izquierdo y una pierna destrozada producto del impacto. Al lado de Alex y los paramédicos, Livewire observaba la escena aún amarra por ese soporte que le quitaba sus poderes. Observaba en silencio, tratando de entender porque su máxima enemiga se había expuesto para salvarle la vida, ella sin duda no lo hubiera hecho. Pero casi tan rápido como ese pensamiento llego a su mente, se dio cuenta que no quería ver morir a la mujer que a pesar de su mayor esfuerzo, se había convencido de no odiarla.

**-Yo puedo ayudar- **exclamo desde un rincón mientras las fuerzas de Alex se iban debilitando bajo la maniobra de RCP que practicaba incesantemente.

La agente apenas si volteo a verla, como si acabara de recordar que la meta humana aún seguía allí, pero la ignoró de inmediato para regresar a lo que hacía, la vida de su hermana pequeña estaba en sus manos.

**-¡Que no me oíste!- **grito la mujer platinada para atraer su atención **-¡yo puedo salvarla!-**

**-¿Por qué lo harías?- **dijo entre dientes la agente considerando ahora sí la posibilidad de dejar a Livewire intervenir.

**-Ella salvo mi vida… dos veces- **mascullo con desdén al admitir lo que la heroína había hecho por ella después de haberla defenestrado en su programa de radio. **–Se lo debo.-**

Alex titubeó por un momento sopesando lo que estaba a punto de hacer, finalmente se dio la vuelta abandonando su postura erguida sobre Kara y camino hasta Leslie. **–Si acaso haces algo menos que ayudarla, juro que pasaras el resto de tus días en el agujero más oscuro que pueda encontrar.-** La amenazó antes de inclinarse sobre ella para presionar el botón en la cúspide del objeto que mantenía su agarre.

Las correas alrededor de su cuerpo desaparecieron y el dolor que le provocaba la presión de las mismas desapareció. Leslie se puso de pie masajeando sus brazos y camino hasta donde la kriptoniana yacía inmóvil, se arrodillo a su lado y poniendo su mano sobre la gran S en su pecho, dejo escapar una descarga que la regreso a la vida con una gran exhalación.

La agente regreso corriendo al lado de su hermana para tomarle el pulso y sonrió aliviada al sentir los latidos de su corazón bajo el tacto de sus dedos. Con rapidez la subieron a la ambulancia para trasladarla hasta la DEO y ponerla bajo las lámparas solares. Pero en cuanto Alex se volvió para buscar a Livewire, esta ya se había desvanecido. Segundos después, como por arte de magia, la ciudad se ilumino una vez más. Parecía que el mayor don de su hermana no eran sus súper poderes, sino el convencimiento, y sería una herramienta muy útil si lograban traer a Leslie Willis al lado correcto.

Una serie de luces rojas titilaban en el gran monitor, alrededor de él, un grupo de variables marcaban las ondas cerebrales de los alienígenas que habían iniciado el ataque contra Supergirl. Una a una las luces se fueron apagando y el sonido de desconexión inundo el recinto celosamente escondido bajo tierra en algún punto a mitad del desierto. El sujeto lanzó una blasfemia al aire mientras se ponía de pie y arrojaba la silla en la que había estado sentado segundos antes hasta hacerse añicos contra la pared. Estaba a mitad de una gran rabieta y habría destruido las instalaciones en muy poco tiempo de no ser por el tintinear de unos tacones que lo regresaron de nuevo a la calma. El hombre era alto, aunque no más que la delgada mujer que ahora tenía frente a él, que pese al fracaso de la operación, tenía esa sonrisa de genio malévolo dibujada en su rostro, como si las cosas hubiesen salido exactamente conforme al plan previamente estipulado.

**-¿Qué es lo divertido?- **masculló tensando la mandíbula mientras colocaba sus brazos en jarra. **-¡Perdimos diez hombres y los malditos kriptonianos siguen con vida!- **grito para luego darle un golpe a la pared que comenzó a romperse ante el impacto dejando su puño marcado en el frio concreto.

**-Son ganado señor Henshaw, hay muchos más de donde salieron esos- **dijo pacíficamente Lilian Luthor paseando su mirada de un monitor a otro mientras estudiaba los números.

**-Cada experimento en manos de la DEO son meses de trabajo tirados a la basura- **acoto tratando de entender porque la impulsora de toda aquella organización, lejos de estar molesta, parecía conforme con los resultados.

**-Ya debería haber aprendido que Katmus no contempla los costos ni el tiempo de trabajo, lo único que importa son los resultados, y en lo que a mí concierne, el ataque ha sido todo un éxito.- **

**-¿Cómo puede decir eso?, perdimos experimentos y apenas si logramos herir a Supergirl quien estará de vuelta en un par de horas, Superman se ha unido a su causa y ahora además tienen nuestra tecnología.- **Resoplo Hank Henshaw taladrando a la mujer con la mirada.

**-El dispositivo de control mental funciona a la perfección, hay cientos de experimentos de donde salieron esos, que en el fondo solo eran los más descartables. Tenemos alienígenas con poderes que ni siquiera imagina, y ahora sabemos que podemos controlarlos, y gracias a mi querido hijo, hemos podido sintetizar kriptonita en armas que aniquilaran a los súper primos.- **Se detuvo en mitad del salón y volvió su mirada hacia el hombre que la observaba con atención. **–Eso que acaba de ver, apenas si fue una pequeña puesta en escena, la verdadera guerra ni siquiera ha empezado.- **Comenzó a caminar dándole la espalda, dispuesta a regresar por donde había llegado. **–Debe aprender a disfrutar del trabajo señor Henshaw.- **Exclamo antes de salir de la habitación contoneando las caderas con elegancia mientras se abría paso por el largo pasillo frente a ella.

**-Espero que esto no se vuelva una costumbre- **susurro por lo bajo una voz por demás conocida al tiempo que su mano delgada le acariciaba los dedos delicadamente descansando sobre el edredón. El calor de las lámparas a su alrededor lentamente la habían regresado a su estado normal, y aunque aún algo adormilada, se sentía como si nada hubiese sucedido. La sonrisa dulce de Lena se abrió camino en su retina mientras lentamente despegaba los parpados y se estiraba ligeramente sobre la camilla despertando sus músculos entumecidos.

**-No tenías que venir, me encuentro perfectamente- **exclamo dibujando una sonrisa en su boca al tiempo que se incorporaba sobre sus manos para sentarse bajo el escrutinio de la morena.

**-Necesitas descansar Kara- **la regaño poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de la rubia evitando que saltara fuera de la camilla.

**-No, lo que necesito es ir allá afuera y encontrar a quien quiera que haya hecho esto- **respondió adoptando una mirada seria.

**-Alex, J'onn y Clark están ocupándose de eso ahora, si quieres ayudar, lo mejor será que descanses- **trato de persuadirla mientras se levantaba y tomaba una caja rosada que descansaba sobre un escritorio. **–Ten, asumí que tendrías hambre.- **

**-¿Rosquillas?- **murmuro levantando la tapa **–¿tratas de sobornarme para que me quede aquí sentada?-**

**-No, pero si funciona entonces sí, es un soborno azucarado.- **Lena se quedo mirando un momento en silencio, disfrutando de la felicidad de su novia cada vez que tenía algo dulce en su boca. Luego de que las endorfinas hicieran el efecto esperado y pusieran a la kriptoniana relajada y dócil, se dispuso a hablar una vez más. **–La buena noticia es que sabemos que el arma que fabricamos con Alex funciona, y que podrás capturar a Livewire la próxima vez que la enfrentes.-**

**-Creo que lo sabe, y no es tan tonta como para volver a atacarnos teniendo esa información- **acoto la rubia yendo por su tercer rosquilla. **-¿Y la mala?-**

**-La mala es que los alienígenas que capturaron tenían un dispositivo neural implantado en el cráneo. No eran conscientes de lo que hacían en ningún momento, y apostaría que mi madre tiene algo que ver con eso.- **Dijo exhalando un suspiro al tiempo que su rostro se ensombrecía con dolor.

**-¿Cómo sería posible Lena?, la armería en la que te tenía explotó, tu lo viste, estabas ahí conmigo.- **Cuestiono sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

**-Mi madre es una persona demasiado inteligente Kara, estoy segura que encontró la forma de salir de allí y hace todo esto desde algún otro lugar. Lex tenía toda clase bunkers secretos desparramados, y no solo en el país. Me temo que aún no sabemos el verdadero alcance de lo que sea que están planeando.-**

**-Tranquila, sea lo que sea, la detendremos juntas.- **Sonrió una vez más acercándose para dejar un suave beso sobre los labios de la morena mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Debía tratar de reconfortar a esa mujer frente a ella, no importaba que por dentro estuviera aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar. Livewire seguía allá afuera, y aunque deseaba en lo más intimo de su ser haber conseguido cambiar a la meta humana, no estaba segura de lo que podría hacer. Lilian Luthor había conseguido controlar a alienígenas, y no sabía cuántos de ellos tenía capturados, mucho menos cómo sería capaz de contrarrestar otro ataque con kriptonita. Sin duda la perspectiva no era alentadora.

Las semanas pasaron lentamente, el frio de un pronto invierno comenzó a abrigar la ciudad y los días se alargaron a su paso. Acción de gracias estaba casi a la vuelta de la esquina, y la víspera de festividades comenzaba a sentirse entre los habitantes. Kara entro a Catco sonriente ese lunes por la mañana, su cabello suelto estaba adornado por una boina azul a juego con el largo abrigo que le cubría la mayor parte del cuerpo. Su sonrisa de por si deslumbrante parecía estar más ancha que de costumbre, había tenido un agradable fin de semana con Lena en una lujosa cabaña apartada del bullicio de la ciudad, y parecía que su energía estaba revitalizada como pocas veces antes. No había tenido noticias de Livewire ni de Lilian Luthor en dos agradables semanas, y de a poco Kara sentía que su vida regresa a tener un poco de normalidad. Cruzo la puerta de su oficina disfrutando los adornos que decoraban todo el piso, sin duda era su época favorita del año. Se quitó el abrigo y volvió su atención al café que apretaba su mano mientras ponía en marcha su computadora, lista para encarar otro día de trabajo.

Pasaba de la media mañana cuando el teléfono sobre su escritorio comenzó a sonar haciendo que abandonara la concentración sobre el artículo que escribía. Del otro lado de la línea, la voz de Cat Grant solicitaba su presencia. Se puso de pie con una ligera exhalación de fastidio y se dirigió a través de los pasillos abarrotados hasta la puerta de su jefa.

**-Buenas días señora Grant, ¿en qué puedo servirle?- **saludo sonriente tratando de disimular lo mucho que detestaba ser interrumpida en mitad de una ola de inspiración.

**-Cierra la puerta- **mascullo saliendo de su asiento para caminar hasta el sofá y hacerle señas para que tomara el lugar a su lado. **–Detesto hacer esto en horas de trabajo, pero hay una importante celebración en mi honor el jueves por la noche, y estoy un poco inquieta por lo que pueda pasar si es que Leslie decide aparecerse por ahí- **soltó la delgada mujer con una muesca de preocupación en el rostro. **–¿Sería posible que acudieras al evento con tu otra identidad y te aseguraras de que todo salga bien?.- **Kara se sorprendió, por primera vez en su vida Cat Grant estaba admitiendo que necesitaba ayuda, y habría disfrutado mucho de la situación si no fuera porque la idea de que Livewire apareciera a causar estragos, también la ponía algo incómoda.

**-No se preocupe señora Grant, Supergirl estará ahí- **contesto con complicidad, le agradaba que su jefa supiera la fragilidad de su doble identidad y aún así hubiese optado por guardar el secreto. **-¿Necesita algo más?-**

**-Eso es todo – **contesto haciendo señas con su mano para que se marchara **–Kerha- **la detuvo antes que sus dedos alcanzaran el barral de la puerta **–podría ser un evento adecuado para que la señorita Luthor te acompañe, sería más cómodo para los presentes que te sientan como una invitada más sin sospechar que algo no anda del todo bien.- **Kara asintió y prometió que ambas estaría allí, hacía tiempo que Supergirl y Lena no se dejaban ver en público juntas, y los rumores de una separación comenzaban a correr entre los programas de chismes.

La reportera no perdió mucho más tiempo, le urgía regresar a su computadora mientras la idea aún estaba fresca en su cabeza, pero cuando estaba de vuelta en marcha sobre su teclado, un golpe en la puerta volvió a interrumpirla. **–Al parecer no quieren que trabaje hoy- **mascullo con molestia blanqueando los ojos. **–Adelante- **mando mientras trataba de volver a colocar su sonrisa complaciente de nuevo en su rostro. Pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió, su mejor intento de lucir agradable se esfumó.

**-Señorita Danvers, acabó ya con el artículo que le solicité- **cuestiono Andrea Rojas ingresando a la pequeña habitación y cerrando el portal tras de sí con un ligero toque de su mano.

**-Lo siento señorita Rojas, pero me han interrumpido demasiado durante el día y aún no he logrado acabar, pero le prometo que lo tendré listo antes de la hora de almorzar- **contesto levantando apenas la mirada del monitor para evitar ver a esa mujer a la cara.

**-No hay problema- **se apresuro a acotar la latina haciendo que Kara arrugara la frente con incertidumbre. ¿Eso era todo?, ¿nada de retos, ni de sarcasmo? Definitivamente había gato encerrado, lo que no tardo en comprobar cuando la mujer permaneció parada frente a su escritorio como estatua sin decir otra palabra.

**-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted señorita Rojas?- **cuestiono con desconfianza mirándola por primera vez desde que había ingresado. La castaña hizo una mueca con su boca, como si estuviera meditando si hacer algo o no, finalmente se acerco mas hasta el mueble de madera y apoyo sus manos sobre la superficie recargándose sobre él.

**-Tengo entendido que Lena Luthor y tú son muy amigas- **dijo aventurándose ante el rostro ensombrecido de la reportera.

**-Lo somos-**

**-Solo… solo quería saber si ella y Supergirl de verdad están juntas o si es solo un audaz movimiento de prensa- **soltó finalmente dejando ver sus verdaderas razones de estar en la oficina de Kara.

**-Es verdad, y van muy en serio- **respondió la kriptoniana mostrándose inmutable mientras en el fondo contenía las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a la mujer frente a ella, quien claramente, aún tenía intenciones sobre Lena. Andrea asintió y regreso a su pose erguida antes de disponerse a salir, pero Kara la detuvo incapaz de quedarse en silencio ante lo mucho que le desagradaba la idea de la latina merodeando a su novia. **–Señorita Rojas, en el futuro le agradecería que en horas de trabajo solo tratemos temas de trabajo- **la mirada antes sumisa de la castaña, ahora se endureció con esa actitud fanfarrona que la caracterizaba, sin embargo, no logro acotar nada. La rubia se puso de pie y camino hasta ella con paso firme hasta que la distancia entre ambas era casi nula. **–Y si pretende utilizar mi amistad con Lena, o con quien sea, para obtener información privada, entonces no me conoce lo suficiente aún.- **Le sostuvo la mirada por un momento mientras el aire parecía cortarse con un cuchillo. **–Ahora si me disculpa, desearía volver a mi trabajo.- **Andrea iba a discutir, estaba a punto de comenzar a hacerlo hasta que la voz entrometida de Winn se hizo presente en la oficina generando que la latina saliera dando grandes zancadas sin mirar atrás.

**-Eso ha sido tenso- **sonrió el muchacho divertido por la situación.

**-No tienes idea- **suspiro la reportera dejando caer sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo ahora más relajada mientras regresaba a su silla.

** -¿Qué quería la bruja?-** pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella para dejarle otro café sobre la reluciente caoba.

**-Quería información sobre Lena, ¿puedes creerlo?. Te juro que como la vea acercarse a ella no respondo de mi- **Winn rio a carcajadas, adoraba ver a su amiga tan territorial cuando se trataba de la morena, era un claro indicio de lo mucho que la CEO significaba para ella.

Kara aguardaba pacientemente en la sala de la morena el arribo de su novia para acudir a la fiesta de Cat Grant. Los zapatos con tacón de aguja se paseaban aburridos al pie del ventanal mientras la ligera campana azul de su vestido ondeaba grácilmente con la brisa que ella misma provocaba a su andar. Las mangas largas de encaje negro contorneaban sus brazos y la parte alta de su pecho, trazando una línea ligeramente ondulada sobre este que daba comienzo al corte princesa. Sobre el costado izquierdo de su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón, se dejaba ver el contorno del escudo de la casa de El, Lena lo había mandado a hacer específicamente para darle un toque distintivo a su imagen cuando aparecía como Supergirl, aunque en el fondo sabía que no lo necesitaba porque en cuanto apareciera volando con la morena en sus brazos y la capa roja ondeando tras de sí, no dejaría demasiado espacio para la duda.

**-Llegaremos tarde cariño- **exclamo finalmente lo suficientemente alto para que la CEO la escuchara desde su habitación. Llevaba más de una hora encerrada ahí dentro, ¿Qué tanto podía estar haciendo?.

**-No todos podemos arreglarnos a súper velocidad- **sonrió abriendo la puerta un par de minutos después para dejar ver el vestido de terciopelo color vino cuyas mangas llegaban hasta sus finos dedos. El escote en v elegante y delicado dejaba ver la cúspide de sus firmes pechos y el cabello alisado le caía inerte en su costado derecho. El tajo sobre la parte inferior de la prenda se extendía desde su muslo izquierdo hasta rozar los tacones negros, dejando ver la blancura de sus largas y sensuales piernas. Kara se detuvo en seco y la contemplo con la boca ligeramente abierta al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro cargado de sentimiento.** –A juzgar por tu cara valió la pena la espera- **sonrió coqueta mientras caminaba hasta ella para dejar un beso en sus labios.

**-Si vas a sorprenderme de este modo, jamás me cansaré de esperarte-** exclamo tomando de su mano y haciéndola girar con un delicado movimiento para apreciar la figura de la mujer en todo su esplendor. **–Pareces un espejismo-**

**-Cuando regresemos te mostraré lo real que soy- **murmuro en su oído para luego hacerle un guiño que le probo un hormigueo en lo más íntimo de su ser. **-¿Nos vamos?, trata de no ir muy rápido, no quiero despeinarme- **dijo finalmente para ser montada sobre los brazos de la kriptoniana y salir lentamente volando por la ventana.

Los rostros de la comitiva se iluminaron sorprendidos cuando Supergirl aterrizo sobre la entrada del salón. Kara retiro la capa de alrededor del cuerpo de Lena que las cubría a amabas para dejarla delicadamente sobre el suelo y abrirse paso de su mano entre la multitud de ojos curiosos. A su paso, la CEO se iba deteniendo a saludar a quienes se acercaban a ellas, arrastrando delicadamente a la rubia con ella. Era tan diferente a la última fiesta a la que habían acudido juntas. En aquella ocasión Supergirl había alardeado a su paso, mostrando una fanfarronería que Lena rápidamente había odiado. Pero esta chica, a pesar de lucir heroica y prácticamente inalcanzable, se comportaba mucho más como la Kara que rápidamente había aprendido a amar. Zor-El o Danvers, sabía que era suya, y estaba orgullosa de pasearse colgada de su brazo.

**-¿Ya las fotografiaron?- **cuestiono una voz autoritaria detrás de ellas luego de un rato de merodear por el salón y detenerse frente al buffet. **–Porque las quiero en la portada de la próxima semana- **sonrió mientras encuadraba la imagen con sus dedos sabiendo de antemano la repercusión que tendría.

Ambas mujeres asintieron y permanecieron al lado de la pequeña mujer conversando por lo bajo para que ningún oído indiscreto pudiese oírlas. Leslie no había aparecido aún, pero debían estar preparadas por si acaso. Tenían agente de la DEO encubiertos por todo el perímetro armados y listos para capturarla si intentaba algún ataque. Kara no estaba asustada, sin embargo había instruido a Lena para que se esfumara al más mínimo movimiento extraño. Cualquiera sabía que si querían llegar a Supergirl, el camino más seguro era a través de la mujer a su lado, y eso si que la aterraba y comenzaba a cuestionarse si no sería mejor anunciar un rompimiento muy aparatoso para quitar del radar a su novia.

Sin embargo, la noche ya había avanzado exitosamente, y la mayoría de los invitados comenzaban a irse tranquilamente a sus casas. Quedaban unos pocos cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que Livewire había desistido de su venganza. En cuanto Cat se marchara del lugar, podría tomar a Lena y salir de ahí para darle lugar a la verdadera parte interesante de la noche. Pero la voz de J'onn en su oído rápidamente la trajeron de nuevo a la realidad, recordándole que no debía cantar victoria antes de tiempo. Leslie no vendría, pero ahora que sabía a lo que debía enfrentarse, deseaba que lo hubiese hecho.

En cada esquina de la ciudad había uno de ellos, los alienígenas controlados por Lilian Luthor cubrían cada rincón de las calles comenzando a desatar el caos entre los habitantes quienes rápidamente corrían a esconderse. Los pocos invitados a la fiesta que aún quedaban presentes, fueron trasladados al sótano para mantenerlos alejados del peligro. Kara tomo a Lena entre sus brazos y despegó con prisa para dirigirse a la DEO y planificar con el resto del equipo lo que harían a continuación.

**-¿Qué tan malo es?-** cuestiono la rubia acercándose a la mesa central donde J'onn y Alex ya la aguardaban.

**-Es peor de lo que imaginamos Kara-** bramo la agente con el rostro desencajado. **-Son cientos, quizás miles, y están equipados con armas de kriptonita.**

**-Superman y tu deberán quedarse aquí con una custodia, no me arriesgare a que salgan ahí fuera.- **Mascullo el director de la DEO viendo como Kara comenzaba a formular la protesta entre sus labios.** -Pueden combatir a un grupo pequeño, pero esto es demasiado grande, no lo lograrán ustedes solos, necesitamos apoyo.-**

**-¿Y qué hacemos?-** respondió la rubia con un ademan de sus manos **-¿nos sentamos a mirar los monitores mientras destruyen la ciudad?.-**

**-Ya movilice a la guardia nacional-** respondió J'onn tratando de brindar soluciones ante tanto nerviosismo.

**-Tardaran horas si es que logran llegar, no tenemos tanto tiempo.-** Objeto la kriptoniana mientras comenzaba a pasearse de un lado a otro.

El silencio reinó en el lugar entre el reducido grupo que comandaba la estrategia de defensa. J'onn tenía razón, si iban a lograrlo necesitarían ayuda de verdad, y ella bien sabía que no bastaba con un grupo de soldados, necesitaban a alguien tan fuerte como ellos. En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzo por su mente, un rostro familiar se hizo presente en su cabeza. Tal vez estaba loca por intentarlo, pero estaba desesperada, y situaciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas.

**-Tengo una idea-** soltó finalmente sin poder creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Todos la miraron intrigados esperando una gran revelación que los ayudara en esta guerra. **-Necesito localizar a Livewire-** en cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca, los ojos antes atentos y esperanzados, se volvieron desconcertados. **-Sí, se lo que parece, pero si accede a ayudarnos quizás tengamos oportunidad.-**

**-¿Que te hace pensar que quiere ayudarnos?-** contesto Alex con un dejo de ironía.

**-Nada... pero tengo que creer que si salvo mi vida fue por un motivo, y si no se presento hoy en esa fiesta con Cat tan expuesta, quizás sea porque no quiere pelear más en mi contra.-**

**-Quizás no las ataco esta noche porque sabía lo de los alienígenas y esta confabulada con ellos-** exclamo J'onn tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la kriptoniana.

**-No lo creo, Leslie me odia pero no es una terrorista, y si logro convencerla de trabajar con nosotros, estoy segura de que será algo que no verán venir. Cuando menos tenemos que intentarlo.-** J'onn asintió, y Kara le devolvió una sonrisa esperanzadora. La rubia tenía un punto válido, y si iban a hacer esto, al menos tenían que intentarlo.

Rápidamente se pusieron en la búsqueda de la meta humana, pero la tarea se tornaba casi imposible. Finalmente, el rostro de Lena se iluminó al ver la luz parpadear sobre el mapa en su monitor, y salió del laboratorio en el que había estado con Alex dando grandes zancadas directo a donde Kara se encontraba.

**-¡La tengo!- **exclamo orgullo extendiendo la tableta sobre su mano para dejar a la rubia mirar la pantalla. **–Invente un algoritmo que detecta y triangula variaciones de energía registradas en la ciudad, y la localizan en una bodega abandonada al norte del distrito comercial. **

** -Eres una genio- **sonrió la kriptoniana propinándole un beso sobre los labios mientras sujetaba el rostro de la morena entre sus manos.** –Trataré de convencerla- **mordió su labio inferior mientras asentía con la cabeza tomando fuerzas para lo que se disponía a hacer. Lena le sonrió esperanzada tratando de ocultar su temor, y la mujer frente a ella comenzó a caminar rumbo al balcón por el que siempre despegaba.

**-Kara…-** titubeo **-ten cuidado- **exclamo antes de verla partir con el corazón apretado en su pecho. Se quedo parada en ese mismo lugar, mirando el espacio vacío por el cual la mujer que amaba se había esfumado. Trataba de mantenerse controlada, pero la impotencia que le generaba la exposición de la rubia, no hacía más que recordarle que la culpable de toda esa situación era nada menos que su propia madre. Dejo escapar un suspiro cargado de angustia y froto sus manos sobre el vestido de terciopelo que aún llevaba puesto.

**-¿En qué puedo ayudar?- **la sorprendió una voz masculina desde detrás de su espalda y giro sobre sus tacones para encontrar el rostro arrugado del otro kriptoniano.

**-Qué bueno que estés aquí Clark- **murmuro con una ligera sonrisa **-¿podrías llevarme hasta mi casa?-**

**-Es peligroso que salgas Lena- **dijo el joven suavemente.

**-Lo sé, pero estuve trabajando en algo en mi laboratorio, y si logro terminarlo, les dará a ti y a Kara la ventaja que necesitan… si ella está afuera tratando de convencer a Livewire de cooperar, nosotros también debemos correr el riesgo.-** El joven asintió y salió volando con la morena en brazos directo hasta L-Corp. Ni bien ingresaron, la CEO se interno en su laboratorio con Superman pisándole los talones para no perderla de vista ni un segundo, si algo le pasaba estando a su cuidado, su prima jamás se lo perdonaría.

El lugar se encontraba totalmente a oscuras, Kara se adentro con cuidado en la vieja edificación mientras el olor a humedad se impregnaba en su olfato. Las paredes desgastadas y cubiertas de moho le daban un aspecto aún más lúgubre del que ya tenía con los montones de escombros y maquinaría oxidada a su alrededor. Avanzo lentamente abriéndose paso entre las vigas caídas y los trozos de madera apilados, y logro ver una tenue luz a lo lejos en una pequeña habitación. En cuanto cruzó el portal, el corazón se le estrujo de dolor al ver la cama improvisada contra la pared que se descascaraba sobre el edredón envolviendo a una mujer de cabello plateado.

**-¿Leslie?- **llamo haciéndola saltar del lugar como un resorte. En cuanto los ojos azules la encontraron se tornaron negros, pero no se movió, ni siquiera para escapar del alcance de la kriptoniana.

**-Oye, aprendí la lección, tú y la egocéntrica de Cat Grant pueden peinarse el cabello juntas en sus pijamas… a mi no me importa.- **Mascullo entre dientes sin apartar la mirada de su rostro. 

**-No vengo a pelear contigo, tampoco vine para encerrarte…- **contesto Kara tratando de sonar apacible **–vine… vine porque necesito tu ayuda.- **La carcajada que soltó lameta humana hizo eco en todo el lugar. Su rostro antes serio se ilumino como una feria de pueblo y los hombros le cayeron relajados ante la declaración de la heroína.

**-¿Y porque te ayudaría?- **rió disfrutando de su momento de superioridad **–tu arruinaste mi vida. Tal vez haya desistido de querer matarte, pero no somos amigas.-**

**-Y no tenemos que serlo, pero nada te impide que trabajemos juntas para salvar esta ciudad.-**

**-¿Y yo que ganaría?, la gente me adoraba y gracias a ti ahora me odian- **exclamo frustrada mientras volvía para sentarse en donde había estado durmiendo.

**-Pero eso puede cambiar, haz esto conmigo y Ciudad Nacional te amará de nuevo, no porque seas una locutora odiosa con lengua filosa, sino porque serás su heroína. Las personas necesitan saber que alguien los cuida, necesitan mirar afuera de sus ventanas y sentir que no están solos, que hay personas que velan por su seguridad y la de sus familias.- **Suspiro dejando colgar sus brazos con cansancio mientras su mirada buscaba las palabras que necesitaba en las hendiduras de la madera en el piso. **–Puedes salir conmigo ahora y mandarle un mensaje al mundo, esta es nuestra ciudad, de Livewire y de Supergirl, y no pueden venir a nuestra ciudad a causarle dolor a nuestra gente.- **Lentamente la mirada oscurecida de la meta humana se fue aliviando para dar lugar a una expresión de duda mientras sopesaba las palabras de la otra mujer. **–No tienes que vivir así Leslie, puedes recuperar tu casa, tu trabajo, tu vida y ser además una heroína, una imagen de esperanza y fortaleza, alguien con quien contar.-**

**-¿Qué les impedirá apresarme cuando esto termine?- **exclamo finalmente analizando la oferta minuciosamente con la mirada aún cargada de incredulidad.

**-Yo… te doy mi palabra de que serás una mujer libre después de esto, y de que intercederé ante cualquier autoridad para garantizar que quedes absuelta de cualquier culpa y tengas el reconocimiento que mereces- **aseguro la kriptoniana acercándose un par de pasos para quedar lo suficientemente cerca de la otra mujer y extender su mano. **–¿Entonces qué dices?- **Leslie paso la lengua por sus dientes mientras hacia una mueca divertida con su boca, se puso de pie lentamente y tomo la mano de Supergirl dándole un fuerte apretón.

**-Digo que se metieron con la ciudad equivocada.-**

La capa roja cruzo el cielo nocturno como una flecha atravesando la inmensidad estrellada. Bajo sus pies la ciudad comenzaba a sucumbir ante el caos, pequeños focos de incendio se divisaban en varios puntos del terreno. El sonido de los gritos y vidrios rotos inundaba las calles a su alrededor mientras las personas corrían para encontrar refugio. Una furgoneta cargada con una familia de cinco se levanto por el aire luego del impacto contra un enorme alienígena, y Kara volvió a olvidarse del plan de regresar a la DEO para organizarse con el resto del grupo. Voló a su encuentro y logro interceptar el vehículo antes de que colisionara contra el suelo. Livewire se materializo de inmediato a su lado mientras utilizaba sus rayos para dejar al sujeto inconsciente. En cuanto el grupo agresor que se encontraba cerca las vio en acción, corrió a su encuentro propinando golpes y disparos contra ambas mujeres que lograban repelerlos a duras penas. Un cañón de kriptonita se disparó a gran distancia de donde estaba la pequeña batalla y fue a dar de lleno en la espalda de Supergirl haciéndola caer sobre el concreto. La meta humana lo rostizo hasta que salió humo por su cráneo y corrió en ayuda de la heroína caída.

**-Son demasiados, debemos ir a la DEO y volver con refuerzos- **mascullo adolorida mientras trataba de ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Livewire. Pero antes de que pudiesen salir de allí, Superman aterrizo aparatosamente a su lado, enfundado en un exoesqueleto que dejaba ver la gran S en su pecho de metal y logro hacer volar a un par con su visión de calor.

**-Parece que la fiesta ya comenzó- **exclamo el kriptoniana acercándose a Kara y colocando un pequeño aparato en su pecho para luego apretar un botón en medio. Segundos después ella también portara un traje similar que de inmediato hizo que el dolor se esfumara. **–Lena te envía esto.- **La rubia se encontró de golpe metida dentro de aquel aparato que se ajustaba con perfección a su anatomía. Sobre el espacio del visor, una serie de algoritmos comenzaron a aparecer dándole indicaciones de a donde debía atacar y anticipando a la vez cualquier posible ataque a su alrededor. Una voz apareció de golpe, como si estuviera metida en su cabeza.

**-Kara, el traje procesa y elimina la kriptonita y los ayudara a optimizar su fuerza en el combate- **dijo Lena al otro lado del comunicador instalada seguramente en las oficinas de la DEO.

**-Lo digo de nuevo, cariño eres una genio.- **Sonrió y volvió a ponerse de pie para interceptar a dos alienígenas más que disparaban contra ellos. Apenas unos segundos después, J'onn apareció en el lugar comenzando a dejar golpes sobre los cuerpos de los atacante que no paraban de llegar de todos los puntos de la ciudad. Tan pronto como el marciano apareció, un grupo de helicópteros rodeo el perímetro y los agentes de la DEO, encabezados por Alex, descendieron de ellos disparando sus armas hasta dejar inmóviles a los agresores que se encontraban a su paso.

Livewire lanzo un quejido seguido de una blasfemia cuando una bala le rozo el brazo derecho. La sonrisa sádica se hizo presente en su rostro pálido y lo levanto por el aire con un rayo para luego caminar hasta él y comenzar a golpearlo sin parar.

**-¡Livewire, no vinimos a matarlos, solo hay que detenerlos!- **grito Kara mientras derribaba a un grupo de un solo golpe.

**-¡Le quitas la diversión rubia!- **protesto dejando de blandir su puño sobre el alienígena que hacía rato ya estaba inconsciente.

La batalla se libraba por aire y por tierra, uno a uno los atacantes fueron cayendo al piso sin posibilidades de continuar. Las fuerzas de la DEO en conjunto con el reducido grupo de héroes poco a poco comenzaban a alzarse con la victoria. Las armas de kriptonita no servían a su cometido, ya que pese al maltrato recibido, los trajes elaborados por Lena resistían los impactos. Los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer por detrás de los edificios mientras los últimos focos de lucha desaparecían. Al final, solo quedaba un pequeño grupo de los alienígenas más fuertes, que pese al intento de los agentes, no habían podido reducir.

De golpe, entre el grupo de agresores, surgió un exoesqueleto verde que rápidamente se alzó por el aire dispuesto a alejarse del lugar dando la batalla por perdida. Pero la visión de calor de Superman logro interceptarlo en el aire antes de que tomara mayor altura. El sujeto en el traje cayó al suelo y fue rodeado por los alienígenas que aún quedaban en pie. Supergirl acudió al lugar siguiendo la trayectoria del objeto que acababa de caer para encontrarse con el pequeño tumulto. Lanzo un grito estruendoso ordenando a los suyos retroceder, y abanico sus brazos haciendo sus palmas chocar en el aire. La ola expansiva levanto al grupo por el aire haciéndolos caer inconscientes. La persona en el traje verde permaneció de pie, completamente sola entre el cementerio de cuerpos abatidos que la batalla había dejado regada sobre las calles de Ciudad Nacional.

**-Es tu turno Livewire- **dijo Kara a la mujer a su lado quien sonrió para luego lanzarle un rayo que apagó su sistema haciéndolo caer de rodillas derrotado.

**-Veamos quien se esconde tras la máscara- **exclamo la meta humana triunfante al mejor estilo Scooby Doo riendo de su propio chiste mientras se acercabapara arrancar la careta de un golpe y revelar el rostro macabro de Lilian Luthor.

**-Lena tenía razón, no murió en la explosión, uso el traje para escapar- **dijo la rubia taladrando a la mujer mayor con la mirada ante la sonrisa arrogante de esta.

**-Crees que has ganado pero este no es el final- **mascullo Lilian tratando de ponerse de pie para enfrentarla cara a cara.

**-Eso es lo que usted cree, pero esto se acaba ahora.- **No obstante, el puño pálido de Livewire impacto en el estirado rostro de la mujer haciéndola caer de espaldas y poniéndola a dormir antes de que Supergirl pudiera acotar algo más, haciendo que todos se la quedaran viendo en una mezcla de diversión y reproche.

**-¿Qué? La maldita comenzaba a exasperarme- **acoto haciendo una mueca de disgusto ante los brazos en jarra de la kriptoniana.

Los días que siguieron al ataque fueron un absoluto desastre. La ciudad había quedado hecha un caos y tanto Supergirl como Superman, se propusieron ayudar a reconstruir los edificios arruinados. J'onn tardo algo de tiempo, pero finalmente consiguió con ayuda de Alex quitarle los chips implantados a los alienígenas que habían sido utilizados durante el ataque, para que así no pudiesen volver a ser blanco de un arma que controlara sus mentes. Livewire por su lado, fue la encargada de devolverle a la ciudad la electricidad perdida tras la batalla, algo que solo le tomo unos segundos, y paso el resto de su tiempo desfilando entre los programas de televisión y radio, contándole al mundo su proeza y disfrutando de la atención del público, algo que disfrutaba demasiado. Kara había cumplido su promesa, y todas las acusaciones en su contra fueron retiradas y la meta humana recupero sus comodidades y su estatus social, agrandado por una gigantografía que ocupaba todo un costado de su edificio en donde lucia más que como heroína, como una súper estrella de rock, algo que la meta humana adoraba.

Poco a poco la vida en Ciudad Nacional fue regresando a la normalidad, justo a tiempo para una grandiosa cena de Acción de Gracias celebrada en la enorme sala de Lena Luthor. Su vida siempre había sido solitaria, pero ahora se encontraba con su casa repleta de vida, con las risas calurosas y las platicas estruendosas proviniendo de cada rincón. Miro a Kara mientras la rubia se metía otro trozo de pastel de calabaza en la boca, deleitándose de la cocina casera de Eliza como si fuese la primera vez, y soltó un suspiro plagado de satisfacción que hizo a la mujer a su lado voltear para verla.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?- **pregunto la reportera con dulzura abandonando su plato para dejar una caricia en su mejilla.

**-Excelente, creo que nunca me he sentido mejor en realidad- **murmuro recorriendo con la mirada a las personas sentadas en su mesa con un brillo en su mirada que Kara nunca antes había visto. **–Tu madre creo que se adueño de mi cocinar- **sonrió alegre al ver a la mujer mayor sentarse nuevamente con un enorme pastel de chocolate con nuez.

**-Hoy serás testigo del mejor pastel de la galaxia- **exclamo sonriente mientras aplaudía al ver a Eliza cortar una enorme porción para dejarla luego en su plato mientras los ojos de la rubia bailaban dichosos.

**-Eso me han dicho- **contesto la morena divertida recibiendo un plato de la mujer dispuesta a probar la especialidad de la madre de su novia. Sin embargo, pronto su tranquila noche de fiesta fue interrumpida por una ráfaga de luz que apareció en el cielo a gran velocidad. Kara, Clark y J'onn salieron despedidos por la ventana dejando entrar el frio de una ligera nevada.

Lograron entre los tres impedir que la nave se estrellara contra los edificios que se cruzaban en su camino, hasta que finalmente pudieron desviarla y que cayera en un enorme terreno baldío sin riesgo a que nadie saliera herido. La rubia se acerco con cautela al montón de tierra que formaba una cortina en el aire como consecuencia del impacto, y para cuando este de disipo, se pudo ver una nave kriptoniana idéntica a la que los había traído a ella y a Clark a la tierra. Kara retiro la compuerta de la capsula con el corazón golpeteando en su pecho con fuerza ante la posibilidad de que alguien más hubiese logrado escapar de Krypton. Los latidos se saltaron un compás cuando los ojos de la reportera descubrieron a una joven de cabellera castaña ondulada cayendo sobre sus hombros y el escudo de la casa de El bordado en el costado izquierdo de su túnica blanca.

**-Es igual a mi madre- **murmuro Kara con los ojos empañados al notar los rasgos de la joven mujer que sin duda formaba parte de su familia.


	10. Visitante de otro planeta

Apenas si podía respirar, el aire de pronto se sintió como invadido por una pesadez que le dificultaba inhalar. Frente a ella, tendida en esa vieja nave kriptoniana, yacía inconsciente una joven de aspecto idéntico a su madre Alura, portaba en su pecho el escudo de la casa de EL, y la suma de los factores solo parecía indicar que esa muchacha desconocida era parte de su familia, que de alguna forma había logrado escapar de Kripton durante su colapso, y al igual que ella y su primo, había terminado en ese planeta. Sin embargo, algo no cuadraba, Kara tenía la edad suficiente cuando aquel desastre sucedió, y no recordaba que en su familia hubiera nadie con ese rostro, mucho menos podía explicar cómo había tardado tanto en aterrizar allí. Quizás, al igual que ella, fue abducida por la zona fantasma y se había liberado de manera misteriosa, o quizás un agujero de gusano la hubiese desviado de su camino devolviéndola recién en esta época. Tenía muchas suposiciones, cada una más improbable que la otra.

Kara caminaba nerviosa de un punto a otro del pasillo frente a la sala de enfermería de la DEO, en una silla apartada a un costado, Clark la observaba inquieto, tanto como lo había estado aquel día que vio la nave de su prima estrellarse contra el suelo. Había descubierto en ese entonces que no estaba solo en el mundo, la llegada de la rubia fue casi como una caricia al alma, ser el último hijo de Kripton contemplaba una carga demasiado grande, carga que se sintió feliz de poder compartir con Kara. Pero ahora, el universo les hacía a ambos un nuevo regalo, otro kriptoniano yacía durmiendo a solo unos metros mientras Alex la estudiaba con detenimiento. Sabía que existía una posibilidad de que tanto el escudo, como la nave, no fuesen más que una triste coincidencia, sin embargo, su alma no podía evitar aferrarse a la idea de tener a otro miembro de su familia allí con él.

**-¿Qué sabemos?- **cuestiono la reportera entrado al fin a la enfermería al ver a Alex bajar el escáner y acomodarse el cabello en clara señal de rendición.

**-No mucho para serte franca, solo se con certeza que tiene una conformación biológica similar a los kriptonianos, ¿pero si en efecto lo es?, será algo que tendremos que esperar a que despierte para averiguarlo. – **Respondió la agente con aplomo sin apartar la vista de su hermana y del entrecejo fruncido que llevaba desde hacía una hora cuando habían arribado a la DEO cargando la nave con la misteriosa extraña. Kara permaneció en su lugar, contemplando en silencio el rostro apacible de aquella joven mujer. De aventurarse en una conclusión, juraría que se trataba de una hermana de su madre, aunque eso no explicaba el porqué llevaba el escudo de la casa de su padre. Había soñado con algo que le devolviera una pizca de su mundo desde que había arribado a la tierra, pero nada la preparó en ese tiempo para encontrarse con un vestigio idéntico a alguien a quien amó y extraño dolorosamente durante trece años, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a ver.

Se removió inquieta entre las sabanas, la mujer a su lado dormía plácidamente después de una larga jornada de trabajo y una noche de apasionados besos en el sofá que acabó con sus cuerpos desnudos enrollados en la cama. Suspiro pesadamente mientras se incorporaba lentamente tratando de no despertarla y se colocaba una bata de seda sobre su pálida piel expuesta. Le arrojo un último vistazo cálido a la morena sin poder contener una sonrisa enamorada, y se encamino hasta la sala en donde se dejó caer sobre el enorme sofá y encendió el enorme televisor en busca de algo que lograra distraerla y con suerte provocarle algo de sueño.

**-¿Sigues sin poder dormir?- **exclamo una dulce voz a su espalda algunos minutos más tarde mientras se abría camino descalza entre el mobiliario hasta acudir al encuentro de la rubia y sentarse en sus piernas. Kara la recibió con placer aferrándose a su bien delimitada cintura para luego esconder su rostro cansado en el pecho de la morena lanzando un gruñido cansado.

**-No quise despertarte- **mascullo absorbiendo el aroma de la piel de Lena mientras sentía la calidez de su pecho sobre la mejilla. La mujer le acaricio la espalda con un movimiento suave y relajante al tiempo que su otra mano peinaba los rizos rubios aún alborotados hasta apartárselos del rostro.

**-¿Quieres hablar de lo que te preocupa tanto?- **insistió después de un momento en esa posición que se les había vuelto tan natural con el correr del tiempo. Llevaban varios meses juntas, y cada día la relación se volvía más intensa. Había encontrado en Kara esa sensación de hogar que siempre espero sentir con su familia, y que por mucho que lo intento, se le negaba abandonándola a esa soledad concurrida que había sido su vida hasta la aparición de la reportera.

**-Es que no sé cómo explicarlo Lena, desde que esa chica apareció no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Lleva tres días aquí y aún no despierta, y siento que necesito saber quién es o acabaré por volverme loca.- **Suspiro apartándose para buscar los ojos de la morena mientras dejaba caer la cabeza sobre el respaldar del sofá. **–Tengo... ufff… tengo esta extraña sensación que de alguna forma me une a ella.-**

**-¿Tengo que ponerme celosa?- **cuestiono la CEO trayendo al lugar su perfecta sonrisa buscando aliviar la tensión que invadía a su novia.

**-Tonta- **la regaño imitando el gesto agradeciendo por dentro que Lena estuviera a su lado para ayudarla a poner las cosas en perspectiva.

**-¿A qué le temes Kara?, es una buena noticia que esa chica este aquí, que haya sobrevivido, y que exista aunque sea mínima la posibilidad de que sea de tu familia.-**

**-Tengo miedo a lo que signifique- **suspiró con fuerza apretando los ojos y llevándose las manos a la cabeza para masajear los costados con frustración.

**-Kara, de nada sirve que sigas dándole vueltas al asunto. Despertará en algún momento, y entonces tendrás tus respuestas, hasta entonces, tienes que relajarte y tratar de llevar una vida normal.-**

**-Empiezo a creer que una vida normal no es posible si se trata de mí.- **Exclamo la rubia volviendo a mirar a la otra mujer con los ojos fatigados.

**-Quizás sea más difícil, pero si es posible, aunque sea en intervalos de tiempo. Te lo dice la hermana genio de un demente asesino psicópata.- **Lena acaricio su mejilla con los dedos fríos sin abandonar su sonrisa alquilada, le planto un ligero beso en los labios, y se incorporó tirando de la kriptoniana para levantarla del sofá. **–Ven, vamos a la cama, me estoy muriendo de frio.- **Kara hizo una mueca al ver las piernas desnudas bajo la bata color burdeos y recordó que debajo de esa prenda no había nada más que el escultural cuerpo de su novia. Rápidamente la tomo en brazos mientras la morena soltaba una carcajada sujetándose a su cuello con ambas manos al tiempo que era llevada en andas de vuelta al dormitorio. Quizás después de otra hora de sexo salvaje, al fin la reportera consiguiera dormir, de todos modos, no le molestaba la idea de divertirse intentándolo.

Las últimas semanas en Catco habían sido por demás tranquilas, extraño para la peculiar dinámica que solía tener la empresa. Desde que puso un pie allí, se había acostumbrado a la voz carrasposa del calvo imbécil de su jefe farfullando su nombre al menos cuatro veces al día, a los gritos en los pasillos que Cat Grant propinaba a diario, y a las irrupciones permanentes de Winn en su oficina con algún chisme o dato curioso aunque sumamente irrelevante. Pero la reina de los medios estaba de viaje promocionando su nuevo libro y alardeando en cadena nacional sobre su amistad con la mujer de acero, el calvo estaba de vacaciones en alguna isla del pacifico y Winn había abandonado su larga carrera como técnico en Catco, para asumir un importante puesto en el equipo de investigación de la DEO. De modo que en esa mañana de jueves comenzaba a sentirse aburrida, tranquila en extremo y sola, tres cosas que a veces anhelaba con desesperación, pero que en esos días era lo último que necesitaba.

Tenía sus reportes entregados hacía más de una hora, y en su escritorio ahora libre de cualquier pendiente, solo había un ramo de plumerías liberando ese fabuloso aroma y haciéndola desear salir volando de la redacción para colarse en la oficina de Lena en busca de algunos besos candentes y quizás alguna porción de felicidad azucarada. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos vagando en torno a su novia, cuando unos tacones deteniéndose en su puerta la sacaron de su ensoñación. Bajó los pies de arriba del escritorio y se enderezó en su silla para dar la impresión de seriedad y profesionalismo ante la mujer que ya sabía estaba a punto de entrar. Bufó liberando la tensión antes de que la castaña ingresara luego de dejar dos ligeros golpes sobre la madera y adentrarse en la oficina sin esperar confirmación.

**-¿En qué puedo ayudarla señorita Rojas?- **mascullo con una sonrisa falsa sin tratar de disimular demasiado el poco agrado que le tenía a esa mujer.

**-Danvers, necesito que hagas algo especial para la publicación de la próxima semana- **exclamo la joven latina con el rostro contorsionado y sombrío sin fingir cordialidad alguna.

**-Por especial ¿a qué se refiere específicamente?- **cuestiono la rubia temiendo ya la respuesta.

**-Se que su campo de especialidad es otro- **justo como Kara lo imaginaba, detrás de esa frase siempre venía un pero. ¿A caso era la única reportera disponible?. Se cuestiono revoleando los ojos mientras esperaba el final de esa frase. **–Pero tengo entendido que has hecho algunos artículos especiales de eventos de alta gama, y necesito que asistas a la presentación que L-Corp hará de su nueva tecnología, además tengo entendido que Supergirl estará allí para mostrar el traje anti kriptonita que Lena le hizo- **dijo con desdén, como si el simple hecho de recordar que la morena salía con la heroína le removiera las entrañas.

**-Supongo que no habrá problema- **contesto con una sonrisa triunfal al notar la obvia molestia de su jefa al asumir que la joven Luthor y Supergirl estaban demasiado juntas y nada podía hacer al respecto. **–Planeaba asistir de todos modos, Lena me envió la invitación la semana pasada.- **Nada podía explicar el placer que le daba ver a esa mujer retorcerse de rabia, y por primera vez en días, tuvo lo que tanto necesitaba para olvidarse de la chica que aún dormía en la DEO. Nunca fallaba, fastidiar a Andrea Rojas parecía darle años de vida. **-¿Algo más?-**

**-Eso es todo- **gruño la castaña dejando una carpeta amarilla sobre el escritorio de caoba y se marcho dando un portazo que retumbo en toda la oficina, produciendo una sonora carcajada por parte de Kara cuyo rostro parecía un árbol de navidad iluminado.

**-Te ha cambiado el humor por lo visto- **exclamo Lena al verla ingresar sonriente por su ventana llevando un par de bolsas con comida.

**-Hola a ti también- **anuncio divertida acercándose hasta ella para dejar las cosas sobre la encimera y pegar su cuerpo en la espalda de la CEO dejando dulces besos en su cuello. Un gemido de placer se escapo de su boca mientras la morena sentía las manos de Kara colarse bajo su camiseta de algodón que usaba para andar en casa. La piel se le erizo de inmediato con las atenciones que estaba recibiendo, y noto como se humedecía lentamente tratando de recordarse a sí misma que debía respirar.

**-¿A qué se debe tanta efusividad?- **exclamo con dificultad mientras apretaba la encimera de granito entre sus manos con fuerza.

**-¿Una chica necesita una excusa para besar a su novia?- **sonrió con malicia al tiempo que Lena giraba entre sus brazos para depositar un largo beso en sus labios y acto seguido arrojarle una mirada acusadora para dijera la verdad. **–De acuerdo…además de que he tenido un día tranquilo y bueno en el trabajo, quería compensar por haberme soportado todos estos días, sé que he estado un poco borde.- **Dijo con una mueca lastimosa que hacía a Lena desear besarla hasta desfallecer.

**-No tienes que compensarme nada, estoy aquí para ti siempre que lo necesites.. aunque no negare que me agrada la atención extra.- **Le hizo un guiño para luego extenderle una de las bolsas, Kara ya sabía lo que debía hacer. Se había acoplado tanto a la vida de la CEO, que últimamente solo pasaba por su departamento a cambiarse de ropa y alimentar a su gato, pero apenas si recordaba lo que era dormir sola en su cama una noche entera, apenas si la usaba para una ligera siesta mientras esperaba a que Lena se desocupara en L-Corp. Esa noche, cenando una vez más sentadas en almohadones en la pequeña mesa de la sala, no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba esa vida mientras analizaba la idea de vivir juntas. Estaba segura que no encontraría jamás a otra persona que se adaptara a su inusual situación tanto como la morena, tampoco quería averiguar si existía otra persona así. Allí sentada, con un enorme suéter rojo, un pantalón gastado y llevando un par de calcetines de lana verde loro que tanto hacían reír a Lena, comiendo papas con queso y riendo por nada, se sentía en su hogar más que nunca.

El día de la presentación en L-Corp, Kara se despertó con una extraña sensación en su estomago que no pudo calmar con nada, y lo intento con todas sus fuerzas ingiriendo cuanta cosa tuvo frente a su nariz, pero nada daba resultado. Llego a una extraña pero certera conclusión, eso que sentía no era hambre, estaba más bien relacionado con una premonición que sin duda comenzaría a alterar todo su mundo una vez más. Y como el sentido arácnido que le latía dentro estaba más latente que nunca, al llegar la hora de la fiesta, rápidamente noto que no se había equivocado.

Su teléfono sonaba en su bolso de mano de manera insoportable, estaba rodeada de personas que comenzaban a ocupar sus lugares para recibir a Supergirl y su nuevo traje mientras Lena masajeaba sus manos nerviosamente antes de tomar el micrófono. Hizo un breve pero muy enfático discurso en donde destacaba el arduo trabajo que la heroína hacía, lo mucho que significaba para ella haber podido protegerla usando su tecnología, nada más ni nada menos que de su propia madre, evento que volvía a colocarla del lado de enfrente de la familia Luthor y el legado de terror que Lex había sembrado a su paso a través de los años.

En el momento planeado previamente, Kara se escabullo de entre la multitud que había dejado de prestarle atención para dirigir todos sus sentidos a la bella CEO que hablaba envuelta en un sensual traje azul de tres piezas. Dejo su sencillo vestido en el apartamento de la morena, y rápidamente entro en su traje de Supergirl para colocarse luego el exoesqueleto por encima. Aguardo paciente a una distancia prudente a que Lena le diera el punta pie para hacer su entrada mientras ignoraba una vez más esa sensación en su estomago.

Los aplausos comenzaron a hacerse eco en el salón principal de aquella gran edificación, los ojos curiosos se elevaban al cielo estrellado buscando a su heroína con anhelo, y la rubia no se hizo esperar mucho más. Con un vuelo lento y delicado, comenzó a descender en el balcón y se adentro entre la multitud sin tocar el suelo. El casco cubría su rostro impidiéndole a las personas comprobar que realmente era ella, el silencio expectante se apoderó del lugar, hasta que finalmente sus pies tocaron el reluciente piso junto a las curvas sinuosas de su novia en el escenario. Kara hizo desaparecer el casco con una sencilla indicación al comando de voz del traje, y sus rizos perfectamente acomodados cayeron alegres sobre sus hombros. Lena dejo escapar un suspiro enamorada y se pego a su cuerpo dejando un tierno beso sobre los labios de la heroína. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ambas mujeres se tomaron un momento para agradecer a la multitud antes de que Kara realizara una pequeña demostración sobre los alcances de la tecnología de L-Corp, mientras explicaba satisfecha como aquel traje conseguía no solo proteger a Supergirl de la única sustancia capad de dañarla, sino que además, optimizaba sus habilidades en combate mediante una serie de algoritmos que predecían los movimientos del oponente.

Adentrada la velada, Kara se dedico a confraternizar con la multitud, estaba absorta en recibir las felicitaciones y alabar el trabajo de Lena, cuando la morena se acerco a ella con el rostro contorsionado y el teléfono en su mano. La aparto del pequeño grupo con el que estaba hablando regalándoles una sonrisa de disculpa para volver a girarse y encarar a la rubia.

**-Kara, es Alex, dice que lleva llamándote por horas- **la regaño entre dientes para que nadie pudiese oírlas.

**-¡Oh mierda! Me he olvidado el móvil en el bolso.- **Exclamo llevándose la palma hasta estrellarse contra su propio rostro. **-¿Te ha dicho que quiere?.**

**-Me ha pedido que te envié a la DEO de inmediato- **volvió a hablar algo insegura mientras transmitía el mensaje de su cuñada, sabiendo ya de antemano lo importante que sería esto para la rubia. **–Kara… se ha despertado, la chica ha despertado, tienes que ir.-**

Al oír esas palabras el rostro de la kriptoniana se iluminó por completo, le dejo un sentido beso a su novia ante la atenta mirada de algunos curiosos que se mantenían cerca, y salió volando a toda prisa rumbo a la central de la DEO

Apenas si podía controlar su cuerpo mientras se abría camino por el cielo nocturno, las endorfinas recorrían sus venas con tanta presión que hubiese jurado que se derramaría por algún lado. Dio una vuelta cerrada en una esquina y de inmediato aligeró el paso al ver las luces del edificio frente a ella. No había alcanzado a rozar el suelo cuando la voz de Clark la llamo impaciente a la sala de enfermería. Los ojos azules le brillaban como a un niño en dulcería apenas se encontró con los emocionados de Kara frente a y él y la atrajo en un fuerte abrazo.

**-¿Qué sabes?- **pregunto la rubia impaciente apartándose del musculoso muchacho.

**-Alex no me ha dejado entrar aún, están haciéndole algunas pruebas para asegurarse que está bien. Además… me ha dicho que la chica quiere hablar con ambos a la vez.- **Exclamo en una mezcla de inquietud y entusiasmo.

Aguardaron impacientemente por otro cuarto de hora mientras observaban atentos a través del cristal de la puerta, esperando una señal que los autorizara a ingresar a la sala. Finalmente, y sintiendo que se les había escapado una vida entera en el camino, Alex salió del cuarto con una sonrisa cautelosa y los llamo para que se adentraran tras ella. Y ahí estaba, sentada sobre la camilla con las piernas cruzadas emulando una posición de yoga, llevaba puesto un uniforme azul de la DEO, y su cabello castaño cobrizo caía desprolijo y alegre sobre sus hombros. En cuanto sus ojos la miraron, el corazón se le saltó un latido, los mismos ojos azules de su familia la observaban expectantes.

**-De verdad son ustedes- **exclamo con una sonrisa tierna y plagada de devoción. **–Crecí escuchando las historias de los niños que sobrevivieron escapando a la tierra, pero jamás creí que los vería en persona.-**

A cara se le encogió el corazón y busco la mirada de Clark con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Era verdad, no eran los únicos que habían escapado de Kripton, esa chica era la muestra de ello.

**-¿Cómo lo hiciste… digo… como escapaste?- **cuestiono Alex notando que los primos se miraban perplejos sin poder enunciar nada.

**-Kal… Kara… deberían sentarse, tengo mucho que contarles- **declaró la muchacha regalándoles una media sonrisa cautelosa, algo mas apagada que la tenía al recibirlos. Los kriptonianos le obedecieron y tomaron asiento en la camilla contigua esperando una misteriosa revelación. La joven inhalo con fuerza para luego dejar escapar el aire lentamente y retorcer sus manos una sobre otra con nerviosismo. **–Quizás lo más conveniente es comenzar presentándome… - **titubeo ante la noticia que estaba a punto de dar **–mi nombre es Tessa Zor El- **el rostro de Kara se desdibujó al escuchar el nombre de su padre acompañar al de esa chica y no pudo evitar tomar la mano de Clark entre las suyas tratando de descargar toda la tensión que estaba acumulando. **–Cuando Kripton exploto, fueron enviados aquí para salvarse y mantener el linaje de nuestro pueblo vivo, pero había un proyecto que el tío Jor El y nuestro padre habían diseñado para salvar a la ciudad de Argo. Ellos no estaban seguros de que funcionaría, pero lo hizo, y finalmente cientos de nosotros logramos sobrevivir. La ciudad se encuentra anclada en un enorme asteroide que flota en órbita de otro planeta, allí nuestra vida ha prosperado, pero el sistema que nos mantiene adheridos a esa roca nos impide comunicarnos con cualquier cosa fuera de allí, es por eso que nunca pudieron corroborar que efectivamente ustedes había llegado a la tierra.-**

**-¿Entonces están vivos?- **cuestiono Clark perplejo sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

**-La mayoría lo están, las nuevas generaciones nos hemos adaptado, pero tomo algunos años hacerlo y muchos de los sobrevivientes al colapso de Kripton, sobretodo los mayores, fueron muriendo por las condiciones atmosféricas. Los que sobrevivieron, iniciaron de nuevo. La tía Lara y el tío Jor El** **murieron en los primeros años intentando mejorar el sistema de aire en Argo, pero rezaban a Rao todos los días por ti Kal, o por lo menos eso es lo que mamá solía contarme, hubiese deseado conocerlos, aún conservo un disco holograma con cosas de ellos, están en mi nave si quieres tenerlo.- **Clark sonrió débilmente con los ojos cristalinos, había abandonado la idea de conocer en persona a sus padres, pero cuando Tessa apareció, tuvo un destello de esperanza que ahora se esfumaba una vez más. Suspiro asumiendo algo que siempre supo, pero ahora teniendo la certeza, era como despedirlos del todo.

**-Dijiste que tu apellido es Zor- El… tu y yo… somos…-**

**-Hermanas- **sonrió con cautela temiendo la reacción de la rubia. Alex, que escuchaba a un costado en completo silencio, abrió la boca tanto que pareció que su mandíbula iba a despegarse del resto de su cabeza. **– Nuestro padre no dejó de buscar la forma de contactar con la tierra para saber si estaban vivos, finalmente y con los años, decidieron que la casa de El debía tener un descendiente, y Rao los bendijo con mi nacimiento. Ellos hablaban mucho de ti, y a pesar de que habían transcurrido más de veinte años, nuestro padre jamás abandono la idea de que hubiesen llegado a la tierra, creo que la frustración por no lograr contactar con ninguno de ustedes, fue finalmente lo que lo enfermo hasta que su cuerpo se canso de luchar y nos abandono.- **Dijo con las lágrimas comenzando a llenarse en sus ojos **–yo tenía nueve años, y me tomo tiempo entender que me amaba con todo su ser, pero que eso no lo detendría de seguir buscandolos.-**

**-Nuestro padre era un hombre muy tenaz, jamás se habría dado por vencido- **trago saliva con una horrible opresión en el estomago, esto era lo que su cuerpo llevaba anunciándole todo el día.

**-Con nuestra madre las cosas fueron algo diferentes, vio el asteroide chocar con tu nave, estaba convencida de que habías muerto en ese accidente, y le tomo diecinueve años estar lista para dejarte ir del todo. Hablaba de ti todo el tiempo, tengo muchísimas cosas tuyas, me hubiese gustado crecer contigo, habría sido menos duro.-**

**-Mamá… ¿ella está?- **Tessa finalmente dejo escapar las lágrimas que tanto había contenido mientras removía en un instante lo que había sido su vida.

**-Nuestra madre murió hace tres meses- **sollozo secando sus mejillas con el puño del buzo. **–Su última voluntad fue que los buscara, llevaba años reconstruyendo esa nave hasta dejarla en funcionamiento. Me hizo jurar que si algo llegaba a pasarle, debía venir a la tierra y buscar al resto de mi familia, no quería que estuviera sola.- **Sus ojos azules brillaban con las lágrimas aún brotando silenciosamente, Kara se puso de pie, ella más que nadie sabía lo que se sentía haberlo perdido todo. Se acerco a la muchacha hasta cubrirla con un abrazo protector mientras dejaba un cariñoso beso sobre sus cabellos.

**-Te prometo que nunca estarás sola- **susurro mientras la enterraba en su pecho.

**-Somos tu familia, y cuidaremos de ti Tessa- **dijo Clark poniéndose de pie y acercándose a sus primas para unirse en ese abrazo. Alex, que contemplaba la escena totalmente acongojada, salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra, dejando a los tres kriptonianos solos en ese momento tan íntimo.

Decir que estaba totalmente abrumada por lo que había sucedido en la DEO horas antes habría sido poco. Nada en el universo la hubiese preparado para recibir la noticia de que una parte de su planeta, no importa que tan pequeño fuese, se había salvado de la destrucción. No obstante, y a pesar del alivio que sintió al saber que ella y Clark ya no eran los últimos kriptonianos vivos, no pudo evitar la angustia que le recorría tener la confirmación de la muerte de sus padres. Siempre asumió que estaban muertos desde el preciso instante en que el planeta estalló, pero descubrir que habían vivido toda una vida después de eso sin ella, le generaba una angustia que no estaba segura de cómo iba a hacer para mitigar. Sin embargo, ellos le habían dejado un obsequio preciado al cual aferrarse, tenía una hermana, una de sangre, un lazo magnético que justificaba cada una de las sensaciones que había acompañado a la presencia de Tessa desde que su nave arribó a la tierra.

Seguía sentada en el sofá de su sala, envuelta en la oscuridad, dándole vueltas a todo ese asunto. Clark había tenido que regresar de inmediato a Metropolis y Alex no podía abandonar el trabajo aún, por lo que no tenía con quien compartir todo aquello que estaba sintiendo. Tessa debía permanecer al menos un día más en la DEO para asegurarse que sería seguro dejarla salir al mundo, pero en cuanto eso ocurriera, Kara se vería en la posición de encontrar una alternativa de vida para incluir a su pequeña hermana en ella. Había asumido, casi de inmediato, que la joven se mudaría a su casa, debía insertarla en este nuevo mundo como ella tuvo que hacerlo cuando llego a la tierra. Para su propio alivio, y para suerte de Tessa, ya sabía las dificultades a las que iba a tener que someterse, y estaba feliz de poder ayudarla con ello.

La cabeza iba a explotarle si no lo hablaba con alguien de inmediato, y mientras metía en su boca una quinta rebanada de pizza, el rostro de Lena vino a su mente. La morena quizás aún estuviese en la fiesta, pero nada le impedía a ella regresar y permanecer a su lado hasta estar solas y contarle todo lo ocurrido.

**-¿Dónde diablos lo habré dejado?- **exclamo Lena con frustración mientras removía los papeles sobre el escritorio de la oficina. Se había excusado un momento con los invitados que parecían reticentes a marcharse para solucionar un problema legal que no podía esperar hasta el otro día.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y unas sensuales piernas largas bien tonificadas, avanzaron por la habitación hasta situarse detrás del cuerpo de la CEO. Los ojos verdes recorrieron las curvas de la morena con descaro mientras bebía el último sorbo de su copa hasta dejar el recipiente sobre el escritorio y provocar que Lena diera un brinco, para luego llevarse la mano al pecho tratando de mitigar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

**-¿Qué haces aquí Andrea?- **pregunto algo molesta ante la figura de su exs con el rostro risueño frente a ella. **–No recuerdo haberte invitado.**

**-El poder de la prensa es asombroso- **respondió con altanería provocando que la morena resoplara con frustración.

**-¿Tu jamás cambiaras cierto?, siempre te gusto sentirte en la cima del mundo y mover las piezas a tu antojo.- **El rostro de Lena estaba plagado de cólera, esa mujer que alguna vez supo amar tanto, ahora parecía tener una habilidad sobrenatural para ponerla de mal humor.

**-Te gustaba antes. ¿Lo recuerdas?, cuando te sacaba a escondidas del internado para irnos de copas, cuando te metía a lugares prohibidos y te hacía olvidarte del mundo.- **Murmuro sin abandonar su actitud pero con la mirada plagada de nostalgia. **–La pasábamos tan bien juntas, ¿lo recuerdas?.**

**-Sí, lo hacíamos, hasta que rompiste mi corazón.- **¿Cuánto más dolor podía provocarle esa mujer?, a pesar de los años, no había logrado dejar ir todo ese rencor que la invadía, y el solo recuerdo de aquellos días, le dolían como en ese entonces. Su rostro se enfrió y cayó su mirada al piso, Andrea era la segura, la valiente e independiente, había vivido siempre con sus reglas y nunca le importo pasar por arriba de nadie para lograr sus objetivos, y ella admiraba eso, hasta que la castaña había pasado por encima suyo dejándola con un departamento vacio y las migajas de su alma en la mano.

**-Lo hice- **dijo luego de unos minutos de lúgubre silencio. Sus pasos firmes aunque cautelosos se acercaron a la morena hasta casi pegar sus cuerpos. Las manos suaves de dedos alargados la sujetaron del rostro para obligarla a levantar la vista y mirarla a los ojos. **–Nunca podré perdonarme haberte perdido, se que estuve mal, que la culpa fue solo mía y que podría haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Pero esta en el pasado y ya no puedo cambiarlo Lena, lo que puedo hacer es ser mejor persona, y te necesito a mi lado para eso, tu eres la única que puede lograrlo. No soy buena para perder y no me resigno a la idea de no volver a tenerte.- **

El rostro de Andrea estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, pero por algún motivo, sus palabras sinceras y la calidez de su cuerpo la habían llevado a un transe del que no podía salir. Su cuerpo estaba rígido como una estatua, y tenía los tacones adheridos al suelo. La cintura se clavó al filo del escritorio mientras las manos le caían rendidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y justo como lo había imaginado, los labios de la castaña encontraron los suyos en un beso que no correspondió, pero del que no tuvo oportunidad de zafarse.

Reaccionó apenas un instante después, alguien había encendido el interruptor en su cerebro devolviéndolo a la vida y aparto el cuerpo de Andrea lentamente del suyo buscando recuperar su espacio personal. Pero para cuando estuvo a punto de reprenderla por el atrevimiento que se había tomado, reparó en que no estaban solas en aquella habitación. Desde la puerta, unos ojos azules enmarcados en gafas gruesas la observaban cristalinos. Pudo ver en ellos como se escapaba una parte del alma de la rubia, quien de inmediato giro sobre sus pies y salió de allí a toda prisa.

**-¡Kara!- **gritó empujando a la castaña aún más lejos de su cuerpo escuchando como protestaba, y salió corriendo tras la kriptoniana. Pero al llegar al pasillo, esta simplemente había desaparecido. Lena llevo sus manos a la cabeza sujetándola con fuerza mientras trataba de darle sentido a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Su novia la había encontrado besando a su exs, esto no podía ser algo bueno. 

_**Un pequeño descargo para ustedes amigos, no he dejado de escribir la historia, solo que estoy tan atareada que se me complica encontrar el tiempo para hacerlo. Les prometo en la brevedad tener un nuevo capítulo. Espero sepan disculpar la demora, y ojala les guste.**_


End file.
